Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash
by Ashcrow Knight
Summary: Many in this world, tend to turn a blind eye from the true horrors of this cruel world. Most people see only the black and white, but Lelouch sees the grey in between the black and white. Watch Lelouch destroy the world everyone knows and recreate it anew
1. Prologue: Chp 1:Birth of The Black Flash

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Disclaimer: I by no means own Code Geass, just the storyline of this fanfic.**

"**Author" **

"_English"_

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

**Watch, as Lelouch becomes the ultimate knightmare pilot, **

**Watch as his horrid past is revealed,**

**Watch as his rebellion, no, his glorious Revolution rise!**

**Watch as he becomes the most feared and admired man in the world!**

**Lelouch will be very strong in this story. This will be sort of like a LelouchxCCxKallenxHarem. This is totally AU (Alternate Universe) and things will happen really differently from the Canon. Lelouch will still be the smart ass he is, but more cold blooded and capable. No longer will Lelouch be taken by his weak physique, for after years of living with top, professional, elite mercenaries, he will be extremely powerful on or off the battle field. Lelouch will have 3 Geass' instead of just one. His geass' are "Absolute Obedience", "Absolute Binding", and "Absolute Evolution". His two other geass is for you to find out. Now watch, as the name Lelouch vi Britannia, becomes etched in history. This is a very bloody and cruel fanfic, it shows thing that happen in the real world, and Lelouch's past will leave you disgusted and traumatized.**

**Note: He will gain more geass throughout the story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Birth of the Black Flash**

_March 15, 2006 A.T.B_

Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannnia and seventeenth heir to the throne watched as his mother, the late Imperial Consort Marianne Ashford due battle with the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. This was the first that Lelouch has seen his mother pilot a nightmare. The way that she moved was so fast, it was like he was staring at a flash. His mother and the Knight of One were going at it back and forth, both sides leaving no room open and attacking relentlessly. Lelouch analyzed every one of their move that they made and etched it into his memory. He watched as Bismarck came from behind and thrust his sword forward, but Marianne was too quick for him. Her knightmare shifted downward, and did a 270 degree turn while keeping her nightmare's right foot on the ground. Bismarck was caught off guard. He had thought that he had a clear shot, but clearly it was a trap to lure him in. Somehow the Empress dodged his thrust and was now at his side.

The Empress took no hesitation as she pulled back her knightmare's arm and struck the side of Bismarck's experimental 5th generation frame. Bismarck though took the hit deliberately the force pushing his knightmare to a 180 degree turn and blind sided the Empress's prototype Ganymede. Bismarck then closed in for a good solid hit that would take down the Ganymede, but to his surprise Marianne pulled off something that should've been impossible with a prototype frame that was merely a 2nd or 3rd generation frame.

Once she took the hit she knew that Bismarck would close in for the finishing blow, but then she remembered something her little niece said to her. 'Daddy said that no flippies auntie! He said that he be mad if you do that again hehehe!' She had somehow found herself laughing at that thought, but then if she took the hit the Ganymede would be in worse condition, so she took the risk and did a flip. The flip took Bismarck off guard as she landed awfully graceful for a 100 ton machinery. As she landed behind Bismarck she did leg sweep on him only for him to copy her and black flip over her. Though Bismarck as the aggressive type grabbed her knightmare's shoulder while still in mid-air and took her down, but before he could react, the Ganymede did something that was utterly impossible.

The Empress couldn't help laughing of the thought of doing the impossible, as she did a flare with her Ganymede to get Sutherland off of her. Everyone who was witnessing the battle, including the creator of Ganymede and scientists had eyes the size of plates at the impossible feat Marianne pulled off with the Ganymede. Some of the scientists were arguing how that was against the laws of physics for a machine to do that kind of stunt which it was not meant for. Bismarck himself was utterly shocked that the feat she pulled off.

Marianne couldn't help but laugh even harder when every one paused to take in what she just pulled off. Even her husband Charles zi Britannia was wide eyed at what she did, but most of all, the look on her brother's face was just priceless. After he told his daughter to tell her not to pull off any tricks she still did it. The Ganymede stood there for a couple of seconds because Bismarck had not yet taken in the information of what she just pulled off. So she took it upon herself to awaken the knight from his conscious slumber.

"Bismarck, Ooohhhh Bisssmaarrccckkk, if you're not attacking then I am" she declared over her open line.

"Ah…forgive me your highness, t-that move you just did was pretty hard to take in, sorry about that. I'll get right back onto business then your highness" said Waldstein.

"Yes, let's go at it again! Hehehe!" laughed the Empress.

As soon as they both got into their positions they immediately started to attack eachother. Both sides were on a stalemate. When one was trying to attack the other would only counter. Bismarck did a leg sweep only in having the empress do another flip and spinning her knightmare on one foot and kicking the Sutherland twice. Again the people were shock to see such maneuverability from such a heavy machine. She was laughing still as they did combat.

Bismarck backed up and then prepared for another strike. When he came in the Empress shot out an arm and scrapped the head of the Sutherland. Bismarck took this chance and elbowed the Ganymede's chest sending it skidding for a few yards. Not letting up on the attack Bismarck closed in and spun with his knightmare and did a roundhouse kick with the Sutherland's landspinners aiming for her knightmare's head. She knew that she couldn't doge it so she did the only thing that she could've done; she punched the foot of the attacking knightmare. Though this cost her Ganymede's hand it didn't cost her the battle, and now the enemy was slower than her. Bismarck couldn't believe what she just did, to react that fast was almost impossible. Before he could defend the Ganymede tackled his Sutherland away.

Then the Empress began to circle around Bismarck like a predator hunting its prey. Bismarck knew that even if she didn't have a hand to attack with she still had the speed to over power him. He knew that power was nothing if you didn't have the speed to use it effectively. So he did the only thing that could help him out this time. The seal on his left eye released and his geass activated. The emperor himself could sense the sudden change in Bismarck's tactic to the one he always used when his geass was active.

The empress saw an opening and rushed in for the kill. What happened next was something next to impossible. The Sutherland did a flip and came down with a hard kick to the Ganymede's arm with no hand blowing it away. The Empress did not stop and sulk at the lost of an arm, she kept moving. That was the only thing she could do keep moving and think up of a plan. Though before she could come up with a plan Bismarck and already started to rush her. He threw one punch at her right making her black with Ganymede's working arm damaging it a bit. This time he did another round house kick with his other working landspinner. This time she bent down and after the leg passed over head she skillfully grabbed the leg and crushed it with Ganymede's hand. She didn't stop there though, she then continued to throw him at the wall which he landed into damaging his frame a little.

She did the smart thing and kept her distance watching and thinking that the same time. After a few seconds the Sutherland got up and started to run towards the Ganymede. He looked at the Ganymede with awe he couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't see any of the movements until it was too late. Just as Bismarck was about to attack he saw the future after image of the Ganymede moved its arm behind it as if preparing to strike. The empress hoped that her trick would work because if it didn't this match would end right here.

When he was within range she charged at him going at incredible speeds for a knightmare frame. The Knight of One saw the hit coming and dodged, but dodging left her out of his sight. Thus this allowed her to counter attack as she spun around as fast as she could and launched the arm that she had picked up from the ground at Bismarck's Sutherland. Bismarck not being able to see her anymore couldn't see her movements and was hit by her knightmare's arm resulting in his nightmare's arm being blown off. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Someone was actually fighting him on equal grounds with him with his geass on. Not even the "Fallen Knight of One" was able to move and react like the Empress.

The Empress herself was having a hard time herself even after learning from the Knight of Eleven whose skilled was rumored to be better than that of the "Fallen Knight of One". 'So this was how he defeated the Fallen Knight of One, to think that I actually got some damage on him. Then again, if it wasn't for me and Charles he never would've defeated the Fallen Knight of One' thought the empress.

"Your Highness your skills with a knightmare are that of a Rounds! May I ask who was that taught you how to pilot a knightmare frame?" Bismarck asked.

"Truly sorry Bismarck, but he made me promised that if I stopped pestering him and never mention his name he would teach me how to pilot a knightmare hehehe" she said giggling.

"My, my, he sure does like to stay secretive doesn't he?"

"Ahhh…but everyone likes to have "some" secrets don't they?" she replied back in her carefree tone.

"I guess your right, now come, let's finish this in one last blow!" he shouted.

"I couldn't agree with you more" she replied

Finally they were ready to end this match with one last move. Bismarck's Sutherland slowly bent down on one knee awaiting the attack of the empress's Ganymede. Marianne didn't know what he was planning she took off in her knightmare towards the Sutherland with incredible speed. Bismarck waited for her to get close enough for her to strike at him. Marianne then flipped over him and landed with even more grace and speed than before, made a 270 degree turn and struck at Bismarck. Everyone thought that that was the end for the Knight of One, but were they wrong. Marianne knew that she landed the hit, but what did she hit. She noticed that what she hit was none other than the Sutherlands broken arm. She tried to pull back, but it was too late. As she backed up the Knight of One tripped the Ganymede making the frame fall on its back due to instability. Then the Knight of One pushed off the ground and elbow dropped the Ganymede crushing its right arm with the Sutherland's body and destroying the Ganymede's head with the elbow.

Everyone watched as one of the greatest battle between knightmares ended. "That was one hell of a battle and a good one at that" replied one of the nobles. "Incredible! Those two pulled of moves that should've been impossible with knightmares! This battle has given us much more data and capabilities of knightmares!" "Hey someone, go and help out the Knight of One and the Empress!" "Yes Sir" said a group of soldiers.

Lelouch was so excited that his fists themselves were shaking just from witnessing the battle that had just finished. Now he had to pilot a knightmare. For some reason he felt like he needed to pilot a knightmare as if something was telling him that he was meant to pilot a knightmare. He just didn't know why, but he just had to pilot a knightmare. During the battle he had etched every move that they used into his memory, even now he could still remember every move, every detail.

When the royal guards had helped his mother and the Knight of One out he immediately ran to her.

"Mother, mother! That was just so COOL! Mother, can you teach me? Can you teach me how to pilot a knightmare?" Lelouch asked his mother with enthusiasm in his eyes burning like the sun. "Now darling, why would you, a prince have need of piloting a knightmare for?" his mother asked him smiling her angelic innocent smile. "But, but, I-I…I don't know, I just feel like I have to pilot a knightmare!" said the young prince while looking into his hands. "I'm sorry Lelouch but mama can't teach you, why don't you go ask the Knight of One?" she pointed towards Bismarck Waldstein.

So as he was told he ran over to the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. The Knight of One gave a questioningly look at the boy running towards him. He glanced up at Marianne and saw her nodding. Oh, boy he knew this was going to hurt the little boy's heart. "Mister, ummm…mister Knight of One, can you teach me how to pilot that knight thingy?" "Ahahahaha! I'm sorry your young highness, but I am too busy to teach you, plus royalty does not need to know how to pilot a knightmare" His response saddened Lelouch so he left the man alone and wondered around a bit.

Then came his cousin from his mother's side of the family, Jenifer Ashford. Well, they weren't first cousins, but more of 2nd 3rd or 4th cousin as he was told. "Ahhh!! Lulu! I've been looking all over for you! Why'd you run away? Huh? Wanna tell me ya?" "My…my mother won't teach how to pilot a knightmare, and the Knight of One said no…" Jenifer noticed how down just his cousin was so he told him "You know…you can always ask the other…ummm…..yea! the other Knight of Rounds!" she explained to him although she said that she didn't know them. Then Lelouch thought 'that's right, if I can get a Rounds to teach me then, I'll be even better than mother!' "Ah yes! I got the answer now! Thank you cousin, thank you!" he was so excited that he unconsciously gave her a kiss on the lips and left her running off leaving her to receive the information later that he kissed her. After taking in the information she immediately turned as red as a tomato and felt like she was floating and ran off to her dad.

Lelouch ran around looking for people that had on the same kind of clothes that Waldstein had on. He looked round and round till he finally saw him, a man that had on the same uniform as Waldstein. This man was different though. He looked much lighter and younger than Waldstein, and had weird color eyes that he's never seen before. He had an evil orange color in his eyes. The man kept his dark blonde hair in a tight ponytail. The man looked very young, younger than his mother, at least he thinks so.

"Hey mister, mister, are you a-a….ummmm…a Knight of Rounds?" The man looked at Lelouch like he was a lost child, but then after looking at his clothes he instantly recognized him as the Eleventh Prince of The Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. "Ah, yes your young highness, I am the Knight of Five, Krieg Valestra, why do you as your royal highness?" At the revelation of his identity Lelouch got even more excited. "Mister V-Valestra, c-can you teach me how to pilot a nightmare!?"

Surprised by the young prince's request he almost chocked on air "What, you do know what your asking right?" Lelouch was of course frustrated because he knew that he might get turned down again. "No need, your just going to say no like the others anyway 'sigh' man, I finally thought I could find someone to teach me how to pilot a knightmare frame"

"Ahahhh….your highness you misunderstand! I'm not saying I won't teach you your highness, I'm just saying that the training will be very stressful for you, and you're going to get dirty" he replied trying to make the young prince understand. "Is that all there is too it?" stated the unamused prince. "Is that all? What do you mean by that your highness?" the knight was surprised to hear such words from one of royalty. "If just getting dirty could make me the best knightmare pilot then I would've done that a long time ago" Krieg could clearly hear the truth in his words. "Alright then your majesty, don't say I never warned you, but first let's go meet a few of my buddies!" Lelouch was wondering why the knight would take him to see his buddies. "Knight of Five, why do we have to go met your buddies?" The Knight of Five laughed at that "Well my young lord, if Lady Luck is on your side today, then let us say that when you grow up, nothing will stand in your way" Lelouch pondered at that thought, the thought of no one being able to stop you.

After walking for several minutes they finally arrived at their destination. "My young lord, I would like to present to you my two trusted combat at arms, the Knight of Eight, Alastor Zergiez the "Man of Judgment" and the Knight of Eleven, Fumiyama Kuro "The Blade of Death". Lelouch was now wondering is Lady Luck really on his side? "Um…nice to meet the two of you" Both of them thought the same thing 'this is going to be such a pain in the ass'.

* * *

End!? Be ready for the next chapter! I've read so many CG fanfics and I've never really read one where Lelouch becomes strong and can pilot a knightmare frame exceptionally well. peace and review if you'd like


	2. Prologue: Chapter 2: The Teachers

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Code Geass, or its Characters**

**I only own the OC's that I have created to say are mine.**

**Prologue**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Teachers**

_March 16, 2006 ATB_

Today would be the day that the young prince, Lelouch vi Britannia would start his training to be a knightmare pilot. Yet, here he is still sleeping in his bed not having a care in the world as he remains in his world of fantasies. Unknown to the young boy a small shadow came from his door. It came with as if a predator watching its prey. The shadow walked slowly, the slightest step making no noise. All that could be heard from the room was the rough breathing of the slumbering prince.

The dark figure slowly approached the young prince. Then it glanced at the prince slowly analyzing him as if taking a good view, of its meal. The small figure slowly crept up Lelouch's bed making no noise. Even the extra weight did not make the bed move in the slightest. The predator slowly crawled on top of the prey.

Once it was on top it slowly leaned forward, not disturbing the sleeping prince from his slumber. Slowly it bent forward for the kill. It opened its mouth and its small fang glistened. "Brother dearest, its time to wake up" the little figure whispered in his ear. "Ugh, not now, just, just mhmmmmm" said Lelouch still drifting in his dreams.

The little figure smiled and then bit the young prince on the neck and began sucking on his sweet porcelain skin. All across the Imperial Palace, the only thing that could be heard was the ear screeching yell of the young prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Nunnally! W-What are you doing! Let go, let go, let go ughhhhh" whimpered the prince. "I told you to wake up brother, you haves your…..hmmmm…..ahhhhh….mmmm…Aha! you have twaining! yes, the old people say you have twaining today!" she said taking off at speeds a normal girl her age should not be able to run at.

Lelouch was utterly confused, _'twainning? Was she really that bad at English?'_, but then again, he remembered that he wasn't much better than her. For a few seconds which seem like hours to him he though about what his sister had told him '_twainning? What can she possibly mean by that? Hmmmm…twainning, twainning…twainning, wait a minute………TRAINING!_'

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm late, I'm late!" Lelouch took a quick shower and got dressed and ran towards the training area where his teachers would be at. The thought at being late for his first lesson made him pick up the speed. He could imagine that they would say that a student who is late for lessons is not worthy of their time.

As he ran he bumped into a couple of maids and butlers here and there. He would quickly apologize and take off at the speed of a full grown man. Many of the servants weren't mad at him at all. They were actually quite happy to see the young lord so happy. It was a sight that they only had the chance to see when he was with his sister.

When he got near the entrance of the yard he stopped to take a breath. Moving in clothes that was not meant for these kind of things really wore him out. He was like a sweat machine, for never before in his life had he run that long or fast. Lelouch slowly walked towards the door as his heart slowly picked up its rate. The blood began to pump faster and faster. He didn't make any noise as he slowly reached for the door. Today, today he would learn how to pilot a knightmare, and he was late after he demanded they teach him and here he was late.

What was a few minutes for him turned into hours, into eternity. It was silent, he could hear nothing but his heart beating as he reached for the handle. For what seemed to him as an eternity, he finally touched the door. The cold of the metal handle made him cringe a bit. He knew that beyond this door was either, hell or heaven. Deciding that he wasted enough time Lelouch slowly turned the handle as it made a click that seemed to stop him in his track. Then he with all his courage yanked the door. He expected to see three men as mad as hell, but he saw the opposite.

What he saw was not what he had expected, not in the least, and even if he did, none of his expectations were even close to what he saw. There in the middle of the room was the three knights, his sister who had bit him, and his cousin, Jenifer were having tea along with Nunally's dolls. To say he was surprised couldn't define the facial expression on his face. Lelouch practically froze, in utter shock to see the three most feared men on the battlefield playing and drinking tea with two little girls and their dolls. After his mother had found out who was going to teach Lelouch, his mother told him who they are, and what they do.

**Flashback**

"Mother, mother, I found some people that said they would teach me!" Lelouch was practically excited and was tugging at his mother's dress like a small lost little child. "My, my, just who did you get to agree to teach you my darling son? Can you tell me their names darling?" Marianne was interested in who would teach her son how to pilot a knightmare. "I-It was…their name was…something….eghhh…arghhh….I forgot mother!" whined the poor little boy who was disappointed in himself for not remembering the names of his soon to be teachers. Marianne couldn't help, but laugh at her dear son. She loved to see her darling son mope, it was such a rare chance for her to baby her son now that he reached his age.

"I-Its alright hun, no need to stress over their names, they weren't anyone important anyway, but be glad my son! I've found you a teacher! He is one of the best knightmare pilots the military has to offer!" Lelouch's frown turned into a scowl. '_A soldier, how come only a soldier, why can't it be a Knight of Rounds like Bismarck Waldstein, wait…Knight of Rounds…ahhh! Now I remember their names!_' "Momma, I don't want that soldier to teach me, because I got better teachers hehe!" Marianne was surprised to hear that from her son, but what surprised her the most was that he said "better" and "teachers" emphasis on the "s" on teacher.

Now she was really curious as to who did her son get to teach him. Could it be that Bismarck had agreed to teach him after his constant whining? "My son, can you tell mother, who these "teachers" of yours are?" Lelouch was excited to hear that his mother was interested to hear what his mother thought about his teachers. "Of course momma, one was the Knight of Five, Krieg Valestra, the big guy said he was the Knight of Eight, Alastor Zergiez, and the last guy said he was the Knight of Eleven, Fumiyama, Kuro. Its weird though momma, he said that his first name is Kuro even though it comes after his last name Fumiyama….weird…mother?" Marianne was in complete shock. She was staring at her son with her jaw slacked and her eyes blank and wide as dinner plates.

She could not believe what her son had just told her. First of all the, the three men that her son had just mentioned were the most feared men (together that is) was going to be teaching her son. Not just that, but the man who taught her for only 6 months was now going to teach her son. She wondered at how her son, a mere prince was able to convince the Knight of Eleven, to teach him so easily when it took her almost a whole year of non-stop nagging and pestering for him to teach her. Further more, he "was" and still "is" the best knightmare pilot in the whole world, as of currently.

"My dear boy, please don't lie to mommy like that! You could've made your mother get a heart attack!" Lelouch's smile had turned back into a scowl upon hearing these words from his mother. "But momma, I mean it, look they gave me this to show that I'm their student!" Lelouch handed his mother a medallion that was on his neck. She was really surprised now, when did her son get a medallion?

Her hands reached out for the medallion slowly shaking. She took the medallion and observed it carefully, her eyes widened in more shock than before, if at all possible. Now she really believed her son, for the medallion had the crest of the "Enders of Wars" on it. She couldn't believe her eyes, the medallion that was only given to a special few by the "Enders of Wars" was in the hands of her son. "My darling, please forgive your mother for not believing in you. It's just that those men, they never associate with anyone except for your father and the other knights, but I guess you're a special case. Lelouch, don't go making them not want you as a student you hear? You may never find better teachers for piloting knightmares anywhere on this planet."

Lelouch looked at his mother. He had just learned that the men who are going to teach him, did not associate with the other family members except his father. Not just that, but the way that his mother talked about them. Although he was young he knew fear, and respect when he sensed it, just like all those times the nobles see father, they feared him, yet they respected him. He knew that mother was always played with father's feelings. His mother was daring he knew that, and her voice wouldn't even tremble at the sight of his father unlike the rest, himself included. For someone or correctly a trio make her voice tremble even the slightest, they must've been great.

Out of curiosity at just who they were to make his mother falter even for a second, whoever they were they must've been really amazing or scary. "Momma, are they really that scary and important?" he said looking his mother's eyes not once blinking. "Why yes my son, they are very important, and very, very scary indeed. My son, you know their nicknames yes?" Lelouch nodded to his mother's question. "Lelouch, my dear son, did they tell you what they are called together?" she asked him. "No, is that important momma?" Marianne looked Lelouch in they eye then smiled. "Yes it is, because that's the reason why everyone all over the world fear them and respect them son, hell even your father would be scared of them if they weren't on his side, ahhh I let my tongue slip there!" '_So, father fears them? Hmph, this seems to be getting interesting_' "Momma tell me please, tell me" Marianne just couldn't resist the puppy eyes of Lelouch. "Very well then my son, they are called the "Enders of War", due remember this Lelouch"

Lelouch looked at his mother with a very confused expression. "Momma, what do you mean "Enders of Wars" why are they called that?" Marianne couldn't help but answer her darling son. "It means exactly what it means my son, they end wars, the three of them once took on a whole army by themselves, and also because when there is a war and they are sent in, the war is instantly ended. Can you believe that? They are feared so much that if two nations were at war, and they came in, guess what happens? Why they fight both nations and make both surrender! Oh look at me rambling on, anyway, Lelouch, show them respect, and when you request thing don't demand it you hear? Aha, it seems that Lady Luck is on your side Lelouch!" she said as she kissed her son and went off. She left him there to comprehend what his mother had just told him about the three knights. About how the three of them by themselves could defeat a nation. Now he was really excited and scared, and other emotions about learning from his teachers. He just hoped that he could get on their good sides.

**Flashback End**

"W-What are you people doing?" Lelouch was seemingly unamused by the fact that they were playing tea and dolls with his sister and cousin. "Brother! You finally awake! The people told me to wake you up!" Lelouch looked at his sister then at the knights. "What is the meaning of this? You haven't done anything to my sister have you? I'll make you suffer in ways you never thought possible if you dare do something strange to her!" The knights laughed at the threat. They liked it that their student was very threatening indeed. "Nothing of the sort my young lord!" the three of them said laughing. "That's right Lulu, me and Nunu were bored. So we ask them to play with us hehehe" giggled the little blonde girl next to his sister.

"Ughhh…what ever, so, you three gonna teach me how to pilot a knightmare or should I go play dollies with you "people" too?" Lelouch was glaring at the knights when he said this. He thought they were supposed to be the most feared people in the Holy Britannian Empire and yet here they were, playing dollies and having tea with his little sister, and naughty cousin. "Now are those words that a future king should be saying?" said one of the three knights. "Tch, since when did you care about manners, personally, I hate them…so are you guys gonna teach me or not?" Lelouch really wanted to be taught right there and now. The oriental man looked at Lelouch and then got up. "Oh, so Kuro has taken an interest into the boy huh?" said the Knight of Five, Krieg Valestra. "Hmph…this boy, you can see it in his eyes, he'll grow up to be a killer that's for sure, and maybe even change the world for better or for worse" the Knight of Eleven looked Lelouch in the eye his glance never straying from his eyes.

"Whoa, now is that so? Well, then we should be happy that our student is going to become a killer, that way he'll learn the harshness and cruelty of life" Krieg only smiled at what Kuro had to say about Lelouch's future. '_So, a killer huh, and one that will change the world too, then again Kuro's predictions are only about 50% correct, then again, it always helped out in tough situations'._ The Knight of Eight finally stepped forward and bent down to Lelouch's level. "First my young lord, you must learn how to survive and fight without a knightmare, then we'll teach you how to pilot it, but only after you learn how to survive and fight with your own strength"

"What, so your saying your going to physically train me before you teach me how to pilot a knightmare?" now Lelouch was seriously getting irritated. The Knight of Eleven looked at the boy then spoke "Imagine this my young lord, what would happen if you eject from your knightmare, you would be left alone with no knightmare, so before we teach you how to pilot a knightmare, we'll teach you how to be a warrior who can survive on his own in the wild and one that can defend himself from others". Lelouch thought about it for a few minutes. He was thinking it over in his head over and over again. '_Hmmmm…he is right, if I ejected from my knightmare and I didn't know how to defend myself, I would become a prisoner of war, maybe I should learn this first_'. Lelouch nodded his head agreeing to what the Japanese man had said.

"Well then, all in favor of having him build up his body first say aye!" almost instantly all of them said "Aye!" even his cousin and sister. "Ughh…you're all in on this, aren't you guys?" Lelouch sighed as all of them nodded their heads in unison. He wondered if they were just putting on the act or they were just as stupid as his sister and cousin. "My young lord, let us begin your training! Ah, Empress Marianne, you came at the perfect timing!." Krieg then whispered something into Kuro's ear, and the man smiled. Kuro slowly walked up to his mother and bowed, then he leaned forward and whispered into his mother's ear.

Lelouch knew that it wasn't a good sign to see his mother's mischievous smile and hearing her giggles of mischief. Now he was really worried at what would happen to him. The gears in his head began turning and turning. He was thinking of all possible situations that he could be in. Some were so awful just to even think about that he almost chocked. Then his mother finally couldn't keep herself under control any longer and yelled out "Why of course you can! Lelouch needs to stop being so lazy anyway. That dear boy of mine is so out of shape, he's like a toothpick! Kuro-kun, if you can, make him the best fighter and pilot out there you hear me? This is the order of the Late Imperial Consort, Empress Marianne, I command you to turn my son into the greatest pilot and leader in the world! Do you hear me? If you don't do that I'll have to castrate the three of you!"

All three of the knights cringed at her last statement. The trio may be the most feared "men" in Britannia, but the Empress "is" the most feared "woman" in Britannia. All three of them kneeled down and said, "Yes your highness! We accept that command and will strive with our utmost effort to make him the best!" Lelouch was really worried now, just what was it that his mother and the three knights had in plan for him. "Well, I expect the best results coming from the three of you" said his mother making them fear her even more.

"Young Lord, if you'd please, we have somewhere to go" the big man named Alastor motioned towards the door. "W-what, where are we going?" said a shocked Lelouch. "To a place where you can train without this, kind of welcoming environment, well lets just say, we're going on an adventure!" Krieg raised and arm in excitement. The three knights though at first hesitated about teaching him, but now for some reason, they couldn't wait to teach him now. Lelouch then thought '_Well, this is going to be one hell of a training_'.

Well sorry for the long wait people, just that school work got in the way, sorry.

And I know that its going on slowly and that I haven't described the three knights, but I'll get onto it. I don't want to rush it you know? I don't want Lelouch to get all strong within only a month of training, because its not possible. Also for the way the characters(kids) are speaking its because I think that its impossible for little kids their age to talk so properly and refined. I mean they're kids for god's sake, I mean sure they probably have good education, but they're still kids you can't expect them to be talking at such advanced levels. I am also stating this because I hate those Naruto fics where as Naruto is only 4 years old and yet he is talking like a full grown adult. Well yes, I know you guys who read this must hate me for making this chapter mostly talking, but hey, I don't want to rush things, I promise I'll add in a bit more action in the next chapter, because that's when he goes training. Thank you all for reviewing! Love you few people who are my inspiration!


	3. Prologue: Chp 3: The TrainningMeeting

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Disclaimer: This shall be the last time, none of the characters in**

**Code Geass are mine, except the few OC in it.**

**Prologue**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Training and The Fated Meeting**

**Author's Note: Ahahaha….I know a couple of my loyal readers might be pissed at me for not updating, in like eternity…Eh, I'd like to sincerely apologize to you all. Many things happened to me, some pleasant and bad. I won't make any excuses and I would like to apologize to my loyal readers. Now unto the story, it might change a bit because my data file for my story's plot and also it's character have been erased…so yeah…had to start from scratch, again I am sorry, now onwards with the story!**

* * *

Lelouch followed behind the three knights keeping within a good distance. He was wondering where the hell they were going to take him. Lelouch noticed that they had passed several doors and passed several unfamiliar places within the palace. In a couple of minutes the knights had led Lelouch into a hangar. The young prince could only stare in awe of the sight before him. It was a carrier class ship, by what he can tell, and one like any other he has ever seen. This ship looked way too advanced. The ship had 4 wings on it. Its outer shell was colored pure black with red designs on it. Lelouch also noticed the 4 big canons that were mounted onto the ship.

"W-What…i-is that, that thing?" he said pointing towards the big black and red ship. "Ah, my young Liege, it seems that you have noticed our transportation ship" answered the Knight of Five. "You got to be kidding me, that a, transport ship?" said the young prince glaring at the Knight of Five. "Yes, Krieg you should not kid the young lord with such noticeable lies." This time it was Alastor who had spoken. "Did you two inform the palace maids to pack the young lord's things for the training?" interjected the silent Japanese man known as Fumiyama, Kuro.

"Ah, speak of the devil, here comes the young ladies with the young lord's things right now" said Alastor. "Hey, you think that I can get some of them to come along?" joked Krieg. "Can you please concentrate on the current task we have before us? I am sure that, young prince Lelouch, is very eager to begin his training" Kuro stated so that Krieg would hear him.

"May I ask the name of this fair maiden?" Krieg totally ignored what Kuro had just said and was now flirting with one of the palace maids. "Ugh…have this fool no honor? Less yet decency?" stated the apparently annoyed Japanese man. "Well Kuro, what do you expect from the young one" Alastor answered.

A vein popped out visibly on Kuro's forehead. "Are you calling me old, old man?" Alastor simply stood his ground and shook his head. "Now did I ever say that? Why would I be calling you old when you are merely a decade and a few years older than the young lord himself? What I meant to say was that Krieg still has the mentality of a teenager." Kuro relaxed a bit and folded his arms. "Hmm…now that I think about it…he does seem to not act his age."

"Hey! I can hear what you two are saying!" yelled out Krieg still holding the hand of the maid he was flirting with earlier. The maids simply laughed at the playful attitudes of the three Knight of Rounds. Lelouch now pondered on this _'Are these guys really the "Enders of War"? They seem so playful, they don't even look serious. Was mother really telling me the truth? Then again, she always said to never judge a book by its cover._

"Hey, where are you guys taking me anyway?" asked Lelouch. The three Knight of Rounds turned around and smiled an evil smile at Lelouch. "Well my liege lets just say that, it's a surprise for _you_to find out, hehehe" laughed the three of them in unison.

As they laughed Lelouch cringed a bit, _'This is not going to end pleasantly for me is it?'_ A soldier then approached them and saluted to the three knights. "Sir, clearance has been approved, we can leave at any moments notice."

"Alrighty then" Krieg and the other three turned around to face some of the soldiers. "Men…I leave you with the care of the palace, if anything happens while we're gone, well let's just say, your ba-ouch!" Kuro had elbowed Krieg in the ribs. "Watch what you say in front of his royal highness" Kuro whispered to him. "Ah right, forgot he can't hear this stuff, Well as I was saying! You family jewels will literally be on the lines if anything happens, ya bunch of slackers got that!?" Immediately all the palace guards that were in the hanger shifted to attention and saluted the knights. "Yes, your Highness! If we fail to carry out your commands, then we shall gladly receive our punishment!" yelled out the guards in a booming voice all in unison.

This was the first time that Lelouch saw the knights commanding such power. Lelouch noticed that he never did get a good look at the three knights that were going to teach him.

Krieg Valestra, The Knight of Five, had dark orange hair with dark green eyes. He wasn't a very tall person, but he wasn't short either. His hair was gelled back as a few bangs stuck out in front of his face. Also he had small pupils which gave him a very evil look. He wore the standard uniform the Knight of Rounds. One could tell that Krieg, although a booming strong name, had a slim physique to him.

Alastor Zergiez, The Knight of Eight, was a big man. His hair was a shining platinum color that went down to his shoulder blades. His skin was a slight dark brown color. Alastor was tall that was for sure. His physique was also that of a stocky man. His eye glowed that of an orange color. Alastor also wore the standard uniform assigned to the Knight of Rounds.

Last, but not least, The Knight of Eleven, Fumiyama, Kuro. He was a man of few words. Out of all the Knights of Rounds he was the recorded youngest member. He had the same porcelain skin color as Lelouch did. He had his hair in a samurai ponytail. (Think Mitsurugi from Soul Calibur.) His hair color was that of black with a tint of blue in it. Kuro was a few inches taller than Krieg and a foot and few inches shorter than Alastor. Kuro had two different eye colors. His left eye was that of a brilliant, yet sinister yellow color that seemed to glow. His right eye had a hellish blood red color that also seemed to glow. He also had small pupils which gave him a look like that of a devil. He did not have a slim physique like Krieg. If one looked at him carefully they could tell that his body was well built. His outfit was a bit different than the standard uniform his comrades wore. His uniform had the same design except that the colors of the uniform were the exact opposite. Instead of a blue and white color it was a blood red and black color. He wore gauntlets instead of gloves, and had protective grieves instead of boots. Attached to his side would usually be a sword, but in its place was a Japanese blade instead. He also had Japanese styled red leather pauldrons (shoulder pads) on his shoulders. On his chest was a little small plate of armor bounded by black leather straps. On top of the plate was a silver ring that connected the black leather straps of his pauldrons. Kuro's uniform looked more like armor than a uniform. To say that the man looked terrifying would be an understatement.

"My young liege let us set off, if you would please follow me right this way?" said a very beautiful maid bowing down and pointing her arm in the direction of the doors into the ship. "U-um, yes please if you would" replied a blushing Lelouch. "Will you look at that, the young prince has already taken an interest in girls" Krieg walked slowly to Lelouch and whispered into his ear "My young lord, if you wish it, I can give you a private chamber alone with that fair maiden there." Lelouch instantly turned red at the statement. Lelouch may have been young, but that didn't mean he was oblivious to things. After all he was quite smart for his age. Is there a 7 year old boy elsewhere in the world that can compete with one of the best tacticians in the world?

"Y-You, d-don't you even dare mention such barbaric things to me!" yelled out a clearly tomato red Lelouch. "Oh, so the young prince understood that, it seems you are not farm from the adult world, ahahhahaha!" joked back the Knight of Five. "But my young lord, if you continue on like that you'll grow old very quick, not age wise, but mentally."

"Better than being stuck the age of a buffoon" stated a clearly annoyed Kuro. "H-Hey, that wasn't really nice Kuro-kun!" said Krieg playfully wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck. "G-gah…what do you think your doing?" Though this only encouraged Krieg to go even further. "Oh come on now _my Kuro-kun_" said Krieg in a very disturbing manner. "O-Oi, oi, oi, nani ga anata no koto to omoi masu ka!!?" The maids that were standing around were merely blushing at the sight of the two messing around in ways which were not proper. "Oh come on now, at least play along you know?" said Krieg grinning. "Unlike you, I do not want others to think I like men." Krieg raised his eyebrows and grinned once again. "Ah, but wasn't there a time in Japan, when loving a man was considered honorable?" A visible vein appeared on Kuro's forehead once more.

"Anata, anata ga watashi no tsubasa de shinu shi tai yo ne?" said Kuro in a very, very evil voice. Krieg cringed and backed away behind the maid. "H-hey now, I was only messing around…Kuro, aww shit!" Krieg took off into the ship at a speed Lelouch could not comprehend. "Watashi no ha o chimamire ni shi nakere ba nara nai!" shouted a crazed Kuro as he too also ran into the ship, hunting down the Knight of Five.

"A-ah…are they always like this?" said Lelouch to Alastor. The man turned and looked at Lelouch sweating a bit, "Indeed my young lord, those two-er…well Krieg anyways, tends to mess around a lot. Every once in a while he will get either me or Kuro involved. Though it is quite entertaining, it gets annoying at times. My lord, you should prepare yourself for more of these situations in the future."

Lelouch turned away and looked back at the doors of the carrier ship. "Indeed I will, indeed I will" he said sighing. Then something jumped into his mind that he forgot to ask them. "O-Oh yea Alastor, what is the name of this here, er ship?" said Lelouch curiously. "Hm…about that, currently we have no name for it as of yet."

"How about you just call it Raven, you know since its black and stuff…" Alastor looked at Lelouch and turned back to the ship. "Hmm…not really creative, but almost fitting…lets call it Raven then" said Alastor. "Ah, young prince enough stalling let us get into the ship." Lelouch turned and looked at the man, then to the floor then sighed, "I suppose we should get going, we've wasted enough time."

The beautiful maid that Lelouch met earlier, who seemed around 14 years old came towards him. "Your majesty this way if you'd please" said the girl as she bowed and flung her arm out towards the doors. "May I ask the name of this fair maiden?" said Lelouch a little red from what he said. The young maid looked up and smiled at the young prince, "You need not know the name of servants my lord."

"No, really, would you tell me your name?" said Lelouch. "Is that an order from his royal highness or a request?" stated the young girl as she gained a bit more courage and closed onto the prince. "I-it is but a request, may I-I have y-your n-name?" said Lelouch clearly blushing as being never so close to a girl except for his mother, sister, and annoying cousin. The girl got closer and stared at Lelouch and kissed him on the cheeks and whispered into his ear "My name is Ashley, I will serve you with all that I am, body and soul." Lelouch turned redder, well, than red.

"Ahem, Ashley, would you stop flirting with his royal highness? You do know that you can get thrown into the _pits_for even touching him" came in Alastor who was still looking at them. "Aha, how silly of me, I forgot my manners, please forgive me my lord" she said bowing to Lelouch. "I-I, its okay…j-just, just don…" but his words were cut off as Ashley got closed in and whispered to Lelouch with a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't what my lord? Are your sure you don't want another? This time I can go for your lips." Lelouch turned even more red, if that was possible. "Ashley! You dare to flirt with his royal highness, my student, and your fellow soon to be student!?"

Ashley immediately stopped, stood at attention and looked at Alastor, "W-What? your going to teach his royal highness?" she said clearly surprised. "Its just not me, the Knights of Five and Eleven are also going to teach him."

The girl immediately turned to Lelouch and looked at him in the eyes. "Wow, your so lucky to be taught by mister Fumiyama…even I couldn't pester him long enough for him to teach me."

Lelouch looked at the girl quite unamused, "You what?" The girl's face turned into a smile. "I pestered Mr. Fumiyama for 2 years just for him to teach me and even now he won't so I have to choose the next to best you know?" Alastor glared at her, "Oh so then you don't want me to teach you eh?" Ashley twirled around and said, " Ah, I didn't mean it like _that_master, I'm sorry hehehe, hey come on prince Lelouch this way!" she said dragging Lelouch into the ship. "Ugh, kids these days, no respect for what they have man…ah, who gives a damn" said the Knight of Eight following after them.

The inside of the ship was quite spaced. Lelouch after only running for a couple of seconds was already tired and breathing rather hard. "Wow, Lulu, you're really out of shape" she said as she pinched the baby fat at his sides. "Ouch! Hey, why did you do that for?" questioned Lelouch. "Because I think your sooo cute!" she said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Ahem, I think you should stop doing that Ashley you'll really end up in the _pits_if you don't start treating him right" said Kuro clearly not amused by the girl's action. When she heard Kuro's voice she immediately paled, and turned around slowly, "Ah, Fumiyama-sama, I didn't notice that you were there."

"Now if you would, the young lord needs to be taken into his chambers, the journey will be a long one he will need his strength when he starts his training. Now, go on, take him to his chamber." With that the oriental man left them. Before Lelouch could speak the girl pulled his arm and dragged him to his chambers.

"This is your room young master, your things should already be in there" said the girl now not being mischievous. "Thank you Ashley, u-um see you in the morning" he said smiling at her. "Goodnight Lelouch, or should I refer to you as young lord?" asked the girl. Lelouch thought for a moment, "Just call me Lelouch, a-and…could you just act naturally you know? It's not fun having friends when they aren't really being themselves." Ashley smiled at him once more and said, "Sure thing Lulu! I'll be your best friend! Well, bye then!" she waved to him and left.

**xxxxXXX-The Next Day-XXXxxxx**

Today would be the day of his training, the fated day. He wondered if the training was going to be hard or easy. Then again training under three Knight of Rounds wouldn't be a stroll in the park. Lelouch lazily got up from his bed and slowly went through his luggage. He had found that none of his robes were in his drawers. There were only clothes which looked nothing like that of his royal clothing, or even yet something a Britannian would wear. Having no choice Lelouch put on clothes that looked like it would belong to that of a lowly common person. Though he didn't complain much, the clothes that he wore now were much lighter and easier to move in, not at all heavy and restricting like his royal robes.

After a few minutes still getting dressed, Ashley, the maid came and knocked on the door. "Lulu, the masters are asking for your presence!" Lelouch simply yawned a bit and responded, "Tell them that I'll come in a few minutes please!" The girl behind the door laughed, "Man, Lulu your, so lazy! You need to get up earlier!" Lelouch responded, "Should you really be criticizing royalty? And could you stop calling me Lulu! It gets annoying."

"Why, is it because your cute little, lovely, adorable, angel of a sister, calls you that?" the girl simply replied back to him. Lelouch was clearly shocked by this revelation. "Ashley, when did you meet my sister?" asked Lelouch. "Oh, I met the little angel when me and the other maids came to pick up your things, although when we got there your mother was already there with all of your things packed."

"What, mother packed my clothes?" said a surprised Lelouch. "Ah, why yes she did, that was also where I learned your nickname, your sister, ummm…Nannully there it goes, anyway she told me to especially call you that, and how can I deny that angelic face of your sister!" This only made Lelouch sweat drop. "Ashley, I would be careful around her, Nannully is like the devil, in the disguise of an angel. You should see what she did to me to wake me up!" Ashley laughed, "Well now, how can I see when the doors to your chamber is still locked."

"Ah, sorry about that, here come look at it" said Lelouch opening the door and pointing to his neck. The girl was really surprised, _'is that supposed to be a hickey on his neck?'_She stared at it for a while then said, "Lelouch is that a hickey!?" Now the young prince was really confused, "U-um Ashley, w-what's a hickey?" Ashley wasn't surprised when he didn't know what it was since he was only seven. "Well, Lelouch its like a bite you know? The person kind of sucks and nibbles on it, well er…." Before she could finish Lelouch interrupted her. "Well, I guess you could call it a hickey, I mean Nannully did bite me on the neck and kind of sucked on it, though it did kind of hurt."

"Lelouch! Your sister gave you that mark?" said Ashley clearly surprised by the revelation of the centuries. "Yea, it was when I was asleep in the morning yesterday, she snuck into my room and bit me, the damn little girl, waking me up in such a barbaric manner." Ashley was quite disturbed to find out he got a hickey from his sister, _'I think that if they're not careful in the near future, they might have a sister/brother complex' _thought Ashley. "Lelouch, I think you should tell your sister to stop doing such lewd actions to you in your sleep, she might do worse because she is just too innocent."

"Yea, you go and tell her, last time I told her to stop she said, "Lulu, y-you hate me don't you!" you know how bad that makes me feel?" said Lelouch with a big sigh. "Yea, I guess your right, I couldn't say that to the angel, oh yea, the masters want to meet you at the bridge, please don't be late, if your late, I get in trouble too."

"Wait, h-how are you gonna get in trouble?" exclaimed a very shocked Lelouch. "Because if you're late, it's my fault because I didn't wake you up! Come on hurry up, here let me help you!" said Ashley as she rushed over and helped Lelouch dress. Though, before Lelouch could protest, she went and pulled down his shorts. Ashley turned at bright red, when she saw Lelouch's little brother, well to be exact, big brother.

"W-Wow, Lulu…you have quite a monster down there…" said Ashley still lost in a daze staring at Lelouch's member, which shouldn't be, well, that big, for a person who is still a child. Lelouch's face turned into that of a blood red color, from the mixture of anger and embarrassment. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Lelouch sprinting at speeds, he himself never knew he could achieve, into his bed covers head still exposed. "Y-Y-YOU, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he yelled still red.

"A-ah, I forgot that you're a boy, sorry heh-hehehe" Ashley responded. "Man, Lelouch, I feel sorry for the girl that's gonna have you inside her, she's so going to be ripped apart! Ah!? Wha-Ah! Ah-Choo!! Ah, someone must be talking about me hahaha." Unknown to her, a few number of girls across the world sneezed.

-A School in Japan-

Kozuki Kallen and Kozuki Aori were both sitting in their classroom staring out the window, "A-ah, ah ah-choo!" both the twin sister sneezed in unison. "Eh, some pervert's probably talking about me" said both in unison.

-Somewhere in Japan-

A girl with mid-length blue hair was walking around with her family shopping. "Inoue, do you want to buy this dress?" asked Inoue's mother. "Yes mother I would Ah!? ah-Ah Choo!, bleh, some pervert must be talking about me" said Inoue.

-Ashford Household-

"Hey, Milly, how are you doing!" cried out Jenifer. "Cousin! Hehehe how've you been!" said the other blonde, Milly rushing to hug her cousin, but before they could hug both stopped. "Ah, ah, ah-Ahh-Choo!" both girls sneezed in unison. "Well, that was weird" said Jenifer. "Probably just some pervert, come on, lets go see gran gran!" said Milly.

-Aries Palace-

"Nunnally! It's been so long since we've met!" yelled out a pink haired girl. "Sistah Euphie! Ahaha, where haf you been? I missed you!" shouted Nunally as she ran to hug Euphie. "Ahahaha, I've missed you too Nunnally! Ah!? Ah ah-choo!, ah excuse me, hehehe how've you been?"

-Geass Cult Conference Room-

A green haired woman was talking to a bunch of her colleagues. "As I was saying if you, Ah!? Ah-Ah-Ah-Choo!"

-Around the Whole World, girls of different origin sneezed.-

"Ah, come on Lelouch we gotta hurry or they'll get mad come on, I'll help you get dressed" said the girl as she started to pick up Lelouch's clothes and approach him. Lelouch stepped out of his bed, his bed covers still wrapped around him, "I-I can do i-it myself, j-just leave already" stammered a still embarrassed Lelouch. "Oh come on _Lu-Lu_ it'll be _fun_" said the girl in a seductive tone as she approached him. "D-Don't come n-near me!" shouted Lelouch as he tried to make a run for the door. "Oh no you don't, your highness!" said Ashley as she jumped in front of Lelouch, ready to catch him. Unfortunately for her Lelouch, moving really fast, tripped on the bed covers and crashed into her.

"Ow, my head…!...what's this strange feeling…ughh…what the!?" said Lelouch as he removed the covers. The sight he saw before him was, well, he couldn't describe it because he was never in this situation. There he was, staring at Ashley, at her face, then to her mouth, and in her mouth was his big brother. "Mff! Mmm?…" Ashley too noticed that Lelouch's rather big member was in her mouth. She froze, _'The horror! How could this have happen! My innocence! I've been stained!'_she was too shocked to move. Lelouch simply stared at her, not being able to comprehend the situation, that is, until he felt the strange sensation coming from his member. It was wet, warm, and slimy, yet it felt so wonderful. Then he noticed that Ashley's eyes started to get very watery. "U-um…Ashley I'-" before he could finish he was interrupted by and ear screeching howl from Ashley.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY, INNOCENCE, MY MAIDEN HOOD! I'VE BEEN STAINED!, DEFILED! MMMMM…WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girl as she ran out of Lelouch's room. Lelouch at his age didn't know what she was talking about, "U-ugh…seriously, what's her problem…ah hell, whatever, I'm gonna get changed, sheesh, girls…" After he changed he left his room and went to the bridge, getting lost here and there. Luckily for him the maids on the ship were a really big help.

He got lost about a total of 5 times before he got to the bridge. He swore that the ship was too big. Every corner that he had turned, the hallways would diverge, making him sometimes go into circle. Too bad for him, Lelouch never noticed that there was a map of the interior of the ship on the wall, but then again, he was too irritated to observe his surroundings.

"I swear, this ship has too many hallways going into two hallways…you know how many times I got lost!" shouted a very irritated Lelouch to the 3 towering figures ( well to him anyways ) at the bridge. Krieg turned around and simply smiled at him, "Ah, I see you've been having fun!" replied the knight laughing. "Ugh…how do you guys not get lost" Lelouch pointed back to the hall that he barely came from. "Er, my young liege, didn't you see the layout map of the ship on the wall?" this time it was Kuro who had replied to him, with his hand pointing at the wall. Lelouch followed the direction Kuro had pointed at. To his utter shock, and horror, there it was, the layout map of the ship. Lelouch simple sweat dropped and smacked himself on the forehead cursing himself, "Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid, ughhh…I'm so mad!"

"Well then, that's a good thing my lord, since we've already landed and you, well rested, we shall now begin your training! Are you prepared your highness? In this training our status will make no different, we will not treat you as royalty, we will treat you as a student. This training will be hard, and _you must_ throw away your pride and dignity as royalty my lord. You will become dirty, you will starve, you will be forced to do things that royalty would never do. This training will make you stronger and faster in mind, body, and soul. The training will be harsh, long, and full of difficulty, but whether or not you succeed my lord, is all up to you, _you_ will decide whether or not you are worthy of being _our_student. Will you accept the terms of this agreement?" spoke Krieg in a serious voice and had on him a serous face. No longer did Krieg wear his mischievous smile and face. Lelouch could tell that the man was not playing with him.

"I-I accept those terms, I'll become the best there is out there, and if I have to become a common person to gain those skills, then I accept!" said Lelouch trembling only a bit, but his eyes, they were that of the eyes of a warrior, a leader, a gentle and kind person, and yet the eyes of a murderer, the eyes of a killer, the eyes of a god. Kuro looked into the eyes of Lelouch, and he could sense it, the determination, the doubt, the excitement, the fear, but most of all, the resolve of the young Lelouch.

"Well then, my young lord, we shall begin to train your body so that you will be able to defend yourself. Now please come along, you have a long journey ahead of you, one that not many would succeed" said Kuro as he led Lelouch to the hangars, and out of the docking bay, unto land that Lelouch had no knowledge of. The sky was blue, the clouds swarmed in the sky as if they were a pack of animals. The sun was partially covered by a cloud, making it look as if the sun was being engulfed by a dragon. This place, this land, was so unfamiliar to Lelouch, his surroundings were so unfamiliar. For long he had been a caged bird in the palace and now he was out in the open, in the world. Lelouch felt a little fear tremble in his legs, for no longer were there walls to protect him, the comfort of his room, the comfort of knowing that the guards in the palace were there at every corner. The feeling of being free to Lelouch, was quite a relief, but also one of fear. Lelouch looked at the path that went deep into the forest.

All of this was unknown to him, never had he ever seen a forest in real life. Sure, he saw them in books and maybe just outside of the Aries Palace, but he never went inside it. He only ever saw it from afar, this was his first time outside, away from the palace, away from the glory, and away from the protection of the palace walls. He seemed to be stuck daydreaming as Alastor, the large man, put his big hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "It must be a terrible feeling my lord, to be away from home, away from the comfort of the walls that had protected and confined you your whole life, but my young liege, you must step onward, you can't rely on things too much, sure, its good to rely on someone or something at times, but relying on it too much will do you no good. It will only make you weaker. Relying on yourself is probably the only thing that will make you stronger, but you must remember, sometimes you must rely on others, as they rely on you. Do not be afraid of such things. The only thing that you should ever be afraid of is, not being able to protect those you cherish most. That should be the only fear you should have."

Lelouch stared at the man for a while. Alastor, the man that Lelouch thought to be all brawns and no brains, was talking to him with such wisdom. He was in awe of the man, for Alastor had taken one look at him and understood his feelings. To be able to see what a person is thinking and feeling a great feat, but to be able to see that in a person you have barely met, was something amazing. Lelouch now looked at the man with newfound admiration.

"This way my lord, Ah, Ashley, there you are, come along before we leave you" said the Knight of Eight. "A-ahh, yes coming!" said the girl with a hint of a blush. Lelouch could've sworn this was a different girl he had meat earlier. Ashley was usually so cheerful and carefree as one could tell. On their first day of meeting, she talked to Lelouch so casually, as if it had been a natural thing. Ashley was also very flirty with him, she would tease and flirt with Lelouch at any give chance. Though this girl who was Ashley, standing in front of him, seemed like a whole new person. She stood in front of him, hands tightly grasping her frilly skirt as the blush crept up to her face. She had her head down, but was looking up at Lelouch with embarrassment. When Lelouch made eye contact with her, his heart skipped a beat.

Untill yesterday he had never seen the girl as attractive. But now in front of her, he couldn't help but blush. She was just so cute with her staring up at Lelouch with the embarrassed look on her face and her blush still visible. Lelouch never saw her as attractive before, actually he's never actually taken a good look at her. The girl was a bit taller than him, because she is older than him. The girl had the same white porcelain skin as he. Her black hair with a tint of purple in it, was held up in very attractive ponytail that reached her shoulders. To the right side of her face was a length of hair reaching to her chin that was held together by a ribbon. (Think Asahina from Shuffel!) It was rather really attractive to Lelouch. Then he noticed her eyes, they were that of a tint of blue and purple. To him they practically seemed to shine. The girl had a small mouth, and attractive lips. She had a well shaped body, not too skinny, and not to fat. She had a rather nice bust, as Lelouch could tell, well to be more accurate an on point, she was a C 36. The thing he noticed that was nice was her hips. They were really nice, they were wide, but not too wide. The maid uniform she wore wrapped perfectly around her outlining her shape. Ashley's uniform though looked a bit different then the palace maid's uniform. She had a frilled scarf on her neck. The top half of her uniform was short sleeved and showed her collarbone. The bottom of the shirt curves into a V. She wore a short skirt was 2 inches above her knee. It had frills and was a plain black color. She had two belt that was on her hip, but as it went to the left it slated a bit downward. She wore black leather stockings that rather accommodated her nice slim, long, and shapely legs. The weird thing was that she didn't wear heels. Rather she wore combat boots. Then he noticed that her gloves were fingerless black gloves that had a steel plate over it. She didn't have the apron, but she did have a very nice scarf that wrapped around her waist, and the two ends tied together at her back with the two ends coming down touching the back of her knees. Then she noticed that there were weapons on her belt. She looked dangerous, cute and most of all dangerously attractive.

Then he noticed the other maids that were getting off of the ship. They also wore the same uniform as her. His eyes focused on her face again, only for him to blush more. "Ash-!" but before he could finish she had her finger on his lips. He thought that it felt really nice. He enjoyed the touch of her silky soft finger gently lying upon his lips. He didn't speak as he stared at her in surprise. Her blushing face was still facing the ground as were her eyes. Ashley tilted her head up, but only a bit. Hey eyes staring at his feet, then she brought her eyes up to meet his. Both their eyes widen as their eyes made contact then. They stood there staring into eachother's eyes, never averting their gaze. Apparently both of them were still thinking about the event that transpired this morning, for both grew redder as blood rushed up to their faces. So deep were the both of them in their own world that they never noticed the three adult figures that were apparently staring at them.

"Well, this is new, this is the first time I've seen her so red" whispered Kuro to his brothers at arms. "I certainly must agree with you on this, the girl has never shown such a vulnerable side of her before" replied Alastor. "Well, who would've guess, I think that the young master has found his first sex slave heheheheh-Oooff…ugh…damn…you Kuro…" puffed Krieg out of breath from being elbowed in between his stomach and chest. "I certainly agree that the young lord, has courted the young miss Redwind, but certainly not a _slave_as you call it, but a companion, maybe for life" Kuro stated still glaring daggers at Krieg. "Hmhehehe…and as I remember last she said she would never fall in love with anyone, hahaha" stated Alastor. "I never thought that the young prince even had the guts to court her, yes, our young apprentice shall have many, many, many more sex slaves, Eh! Ugahhhh!! 'cough'….'cough'…ugh…damn…you…Ku…ro..'cough' ba..stard" cursed Krieg. "While I agree that it is, quite amusing seeing her like this, but don't you think we've wasted enough time already?" stated Kuro. "Yes, I believe we have wasted, too much time, let us get going then" said Alastor. Krieg stopped them before they could interrupt them though, "W-Wait, let me get a picture of this" screeching very lowly as he pulled out a camera from inside his uniform.

Both Lelouch and Ashley were closed to the outside world. As of right now both were still staring into eachother's eye. They were still lost in their own world. That was until several flashes brought the both of them back into reality. They both turned their heads towards the source of the light that was still flashing. To their horror was Kuro and Alastor smiling, and a mischievous smile from Krieg who held a camera in his hand. "Oh, so both of you finally left the adult world ehh? Ugahh!! Oooff…" chocked Krieg as he was this time, elbowed in the ribs by Alastor. "While I do understand that it is a naturally healthy thing for a boy of your age to take interest in girls, but don't you think it's a bit too soon to be entering the world of adul-Ugaahh, 'cough' oooofffff…'cough' s-so…rry..'cough'. This time it was Alastor who was punched in the stomach by Kuro. "What the two of you do, is up to the _two of you_, but you both must take responsibility for the consequences, now come on, to training with you" stated Kuro in a rather calm tone.

Lelouch and Ashley said, "Eh!" in unison. "I-i-i-i-its n-n-n-no-not l-l-l-like th-t-t-t-that, o-o-o-only his penis went into my mouth, i-i-it was an accident! Eh!? O-Oh No!" said the girl, only realizing what she said and covered her mouth with her hand, though it was already too late for her. The three knights instantly turned to her, all three of them had on a face of utter shock. They couldn't speak, the only thing that was going through their heads were the words 'his penis' and 'into my mouth' playing over and over again in their head. Before they could say anything though they all, including Lelouch, heard the ear piercing and shattering cry of, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY INNOCCENCE!! MY MAIDENHOOD!!! I'VE BEEN STAINED! DEFILED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" from Ashley as she ran into the forest.

"Eh…that…was a first…" said Krieg. "Ugh…yes…that was…quite interesting" replied Alastor. "I-indeed….indeed…i-it was…" said Kuro. The three of them were at a complete lost for words. This was the first time that they had ever seen her…well, so…girly.

"Ahem…I-I-If you gentlemen w-wouldn't m-mind…can…you start training me?" said Lelouch, who was clearly forgotten. "Oh, yes, lets…hehehe…he...hehehe…hahahahahhahaha ~cough~ hahahahaha ~cough~ ~cough~ ~choke~ ~cough~ hahahahahaha!" laughed Krieg. "Psst…is he always this stupid" Lelouch whispered to Kuro. "Y-Yes, he is my liege, yes, he is" answered back Kuro. "Ok, Ok, enough with the chit chat, young prince Lelouch, from today onwards, there will no longer be any messing around…you hear that Krieg?" Krieg stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Krieg. "Yea, yea old man, I gotcha, so, time to stop messing around huh?" said Krieg simply walking towards him, his face now that of a murderer, no longer the face of a joker. "Yes, it is time" said Kuro turning to Lelouch. "My liege, I wish you the best of luck, your going to be living in hell in these next 4 years."

Lelouch's eyes went as wide as plates upon hearing the words of Kuro. "F-f-f-four years! Y-y-y-you gotta be kidding me!" shouted Lelouch. Krieg simply put his one of his arms around Lelouch and smiled, "Yep, _four_years with old geezers like us, besides you should be greatful! It rare for us to take apprentices and even more rare for all three of us to train _one_so be glad." "Yes, lets begin your training as of this moment, we already have everything planned out" said Alastor.

"And besides kid, don't worry, you won't be alone, you got the lil lady with you too, you can do all sorts of things alone with a girl, maybe I'll teach you when you get old enough" said the man as he laughed and went first, well, second into the woods. "B-but we're not like that!" Lelouch shouted back at the man. Krieg simply smiled and yelled back, "You say that now, but when you get older, you'll be thinking a whole 'nother thing!" Lelouch simply smacked his head and followed him awaiting this so called hell that he would be waiting.

**xxxXXX – A Few Hours Later – XXXxxx **

Lelouch was on the ground panting and breathing really, really hard. The first training that the three knights had him take was one of stamina. Now, how they manage to make Lelouch even run for so long was not the method any real teacher would use. Lelouch was out of breath, breathing in air fast and hard. This was the first time ever that he had run so fast and long. He could remember the reason why he was running to such an extent.

_- = - Flashback - = - _

_After quite a while of touring his to-be training ground the knights began to think of a schedule. They wanted to try strength, but Lelouch utterly failed, for he could barely lift 25 pounds. They were quite disappointed really. So Kuro, being the damn smart man that he was spoke his opinion. "Well, for now, we can't really develop his muscles that much since he's not that old yet. So we have to do the next best thing. And that is too train him in stamina. Though he doesn't have the strength to carry heavy things, at least he will have the stamina to last long enough in certain situations. I would say that survival right now, is better than victory. I believe we should work on his speed and stamina, and maybe his endurance. This can also help him in many ways. By running so much his body will start reacting to his strenuous activities. It will also benefit if we do the strength training after this because he will last a lot longer. But we need to be creative in the way that we train him. In this training we should also make him have to think on his feet. We need him in a situation that can help him achieve all of this. And no, Krieg, I have a better idea. Knowing you, you'll like this idea. This was something my sensei did to me, and will you look at the results now." Both Krieg and Alastor looked at him and said, "Then what should we do?" Kuro looked at them both and smiled one of Krieg's smile, but much more evilly, "Watch and learn my friends, at how I was taught, it will be quite amusing."_

_- = - Flashback End - = -_

So now here he was being chased by a wild boar for at least one hour straight. Luckily he had escaped by jumping over a small cliff and landed in the bushes. He was safe, for now that is. After all there were about 4 other boars that were out for him also. He was like a cornered rat. A few minutes passed by and he finally caught his breath. Lelouch felt his whole body aching, for never on his life did he run like this. The young prince was pissed, that was for sure, but he was too tired to think. He hadn't had anything to eat the whole day. By now he thought, him and his sister would be having a wonderful feast in the palace. Good warm food, prepared by the finest chefs all over Britannia. He wouldn't be thirsty or hungry. Here he was though, pitiful, hungry, and thirsty, and he could do nothing about it. He wished that he was home right now, enjoying the soft bed, the peaceful aura in his home, and last but not least with his sisters and mother. Lelouch yearned to be out of this hell, he yearned to be home, to where he wouldn't be tormented by hunger or thirst.

Then Lelouch stopped, he had just realized something. He had now, just realized, how weak he really was. He always thought himself to be strong, to be powerful, but now that he thought about it was he ever really strong or powerful. Then he thought again, was that power and respect he held, really _his_ power? Again he realized how weak he really was. The power that he had, wasn't even his. What was worst was that he was weaker than a bug. He was merely a measly little parasite feeding off of a powerful host, his _father_. Lelouch realized that up until now he has been dead. He never really had power to call his own, power that he himself had gained. The truth hurt, it hurt like a bitch. He had to accept it though, that this whole time, he had not been living. His whole life, he had never depended on his own power. He had always relied on the powers of others. The world was so much clearer to him now, but it hurt like hell to accept the fact that he was weaker than a commoner, weaker than his sister.

Now though, it was time to end his helplessness. It was time that he stopped relying on the power of others, and relied on his own powers. Now, he decided, that no longer will he be a parasite, no longer will he be weak. Upon his realization and coming to terms with himself, something within him had awoken, his resolve was now stronger than ever. Lelouch sat up, still covered by the bush. He stared outside of the protection of the bush. While searching the perimeter for his predators, his mind was coming up with strategies. When he had noticed that there was none of them in sight, Lelouch went looking for something that he could defend himself with.

Eventually after a few minutes he had found a good, sturdy, and pointy branch that had fallen from the tree. He then searched for other kinds of similar weapon that he could use against his predators. After finding his weapons he had devised up a plan. While searching around the area he had found a place high up to observe his surroundings. He had already gotten a good grasp of the terrain and gotten a mental image of it. Now all he had to do was set up the traps.

After an hour he had finished with his work, now the only thing left he had to do was draw out the enemies. He went and stood out in the open, and simply waited for them to come. After a few minutes his predators came after him. He expected only one of them, but two of them was just fine. Lelouch simply stared at them and awaited them to get closer. As soon as they got near 10 ft from him Lelouch let off his trap. He stepped out of his place and a sharp pointy stick had gone up from where his foot was at. The boars were quite surprised, but they couldn't stop in time. One of the boars was killed as it impaled itself to the sharp piece of wood. Lelouch didn't stop though, for he was already running.

The boar was not really happy about the death of its companion and rushed after Lelouch in blind rage. As Lelouch ran past a rather big tree and awaited behind for the angered boar to come at him. The boar blinded by rage turned at the tree only to be met with a powerful whack from a very sturdy and bendable branch. The boar was quiet dazed and limped a bit as it got up. It look towards the direction that it got hit from, but no Lelouch in sight. Unknown to the beast Lelouch was already behind him a rather well sized stick that was sharpened against a flat rock in hand. The boar didn't notice Lelouch until Lelouch stepped on a branching breaking the silence with a snap, though it was already too late. As soon as the boar turned around Lelouch jabbed his wooden spear downward, piercing through the head of the boar and it instantly died, but its body still spasm. After the boar had stopped its spasm Lelouch released his tight hold on the wooden spear.

He was relieved, killing two boars without much trouble. Lelouch froze though, as he heard a snort and growl of another boar coming from behind him. _'Shit!'_Lelouch cursed himself for letting his guard down. In an instant Lelouch was off in a sprint. His predator was hot on his trail trailing right behind him. Lelouch ran for one of his tree, but failed. At the worst moment Lelouch's leg gave in. Lelouch's right leg came forward, as his right knee began to bend, his whole right leg died on him. There wasn't pain or anything, he just couldn't feel his right leg as of the moment. He forced his left leg forward, but it only did the same. He tried with all his might to move his right leg forward this time. Lelouch could see his right leg moving, he just didn't have any feeling of it left. Just as his right leg was planted on the floor, his right knee gave out. This caused Lelouch to get more off balance and fell down face first. He hit the ground and slid pretty far, considering the speed he was running out. It hurt like hell for him. He could feel his head crash into the floor. Worse yet was his body suddenly turning this fall into a roll.

He was panicking, as of the moment, he couldn't tell where he was. His vision fixed itself and he saw a tree in front of him. Then Lelouch had gut feeling to turn around and when he did he saw the boar staring at him, only a few feet away. The boar suddenly planted its hooves on the forest floor. On instinct Lelouch crawled to the tree in front of him, he couldn't run and he knew that, his legs were badly dead. Lelouch started to panic as he heard the loud grunt of the beast. When Lelouch got to the tree he searched for one of the wooden spears he had crafted. It was too late though, as soon as he started searching he heard the howl of the wild beast behind him. The boy instantly turned around backing up to only hit the tree. His hands began to unconsciously claw for a weapon. _'No, no, no…it can't end here, it can't end here! I've merely been here for a few hours, and I'm already gonna die! No, I won't accept this, I won't die like this!'_As if on queue His left hand reached something solid, Lelouch could instantly tell it was one of his spears. He immediately brought the spear in front of him, planting the other end on the ground. The wild beast couldn't stop its acceleration considering the speed and distance. The boar was merely 4 feet away from him, and stopping was already too late.

None the less, it tried to stop, but failed as it impaled itself hard on the spear. Blood splattered all over Lelouch as his target rammed itself onto his weapon. He was relieved, but it wouldn't stay there too long. The boar was still alive and kicking though. It was moving towards Lelouch which was already pretty close to his face. Lelouch really started to panic now. The animal was supposed to die from that, but it didn't. In fright Lelouch tried pushing the spear forward, only in having the worst possible result.

There was a death cracking snap and Lelouch's world froze. The spear had just snapped from the tension, and friction. Now he was weaponless. The animal clearly noticed the thing holding it back snap, and charged at Lelouch. It tried to bite at Lelouch's face only to have his left forearm instead. Lelouch panicked at the image, and pain soared into his brains. His right hand reached for something very solid, out of unconsciousness. When he felt the weird object in his hand he immediately slammed the object into the boars head. There was a very loud crack, as the sharp and big rock in his hand cracked the skull of the assaulting animal. That didn't stop it though. After Lelouch hit it with the rock, it grew even angrier and assaulted Lelouch with much more force.

Before it could though, Lelouch brought the rock back to the animal's head. There was another uncomfortable crack and the beast let out a horrible howl. Lelouch though this time didn't stop. He was scared, fear had gripped him, it did not, would not allow him to be assaulted again. Lelouch kept bashing the animal, blow after blow after blow, Lelouch just kept on attacking it in a crazed assault. Blood was literally, flowing all over him. Finally after 30 minutes of continuously attacking the boar did he stop. He was shaking all over. He was still on his knees looking down on his dead assailant. Blood glistened in the light. His hands, were shaking, bleeding from using the rock with such force. His left forearm, was bleeding pretty badly, blood flowed like a slow river from there. The animal had somehow pierced deep into his flesh. The scratches on his head also began to bleed. Lelouch looked into his hands and saw them deep black red in blood. He was kneeling in a pool of the animal's blood, while some of his blood dripped mixing with the blood of the animal. His whole body began to tremble. His mind had comprehended just how close he was to death, just how close he was about to lose his life.

He got up, limping a bit. It was painful to move. His legs were limp, and his side was hurting like hell. In his panic he didn't know that he had sustained more injuries. His shin was bleeding the boar's teeth when he had tried to kick it. Apparently when the boar assaulted him, it had hit his left side and broken some of his ribs. He could tell that he had a few bruises on his chest. He merely got a few feet away from the corpse, the trail of blood following him as if it was a lost dog. His legs gave out before him. The sun was beginning to set, he could tell. His surroundings got a bit darker than it was the last he looked around.

He tried to take another step, but utterly failed as his skinny legs collapsed on his own weight. He leaned on the tree, too tired to move. His vision was getting blurry. _'Tired, so…tired…I…I'm…so…so…tired, I…I…just want to…close…my eyes…and…and…sleep'_ he thought. His throat was dried up, it hurt to even swallow. His lips were chapped, and he was hungry. There was nothing he could do though, his body would no longer listen to him. It would no longer obey the command of its master. Even his mind had begun to malfunction. Everything around him was getting blurry. Then he was brought back by a powerful, loud, but angelic, and soft voice. He lifted his head, slowly, he was just too tired. He could hear the footsteps of others. He finally then, saw the figure in front of him, it was his angel, it was, Ashley. He we overjoyed to see her, he would run and hug her as hard as he can, but apparently his body was dead to him.

The sight that Ashley saw before her, was not, at all pleasant or comfortable. When she saw him from afar she ran and yelled out his name as loud as she could. When she got closer though she gasped in horror as did the others behind her. There their prince was, covered in blood, head to toe, what was worse that there was a little trail of blood coming from Lelouch himself. When she saw that Lelouch was looking at her, with his cold dark eyes, she felt her own eyes water. It only worsened when she saw Lelouch smiled a faint smile at her, then closed his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted to his side and cradled the young Lelouch in her arms and burst into tears.

Lelouch felt warm wet tears drip onto him, as he felt himself being cradled in someone's arms. The whimpering cry of the young maiden had reached his ears. He slowly, opened his eyes to confirm it and he was dead on target. "H-Hey…nice to see…you…w-why…why…are…you crying…you should stop…you know…you…you lookd…much more beautiful with a…a…smile on" smiled the young Lelouch as he slowly brought up his left hand to wipe away her tears. The blood did not stain her face, as the blood on his hands were already dried a deep blood red color.

When she noticed he was talking to her, she felt the rough touch of his blood covered hand wipe away a tear from her cheek. Then she noticed, the huge gash on Lelouch's forearm that was glistening with bright dark crimson liquid. "Lulu, Lulu! H-How did you get this! W-What happened, answer me Lulu!" the girl had burst into more tears. Lelouch was no longer conscious to here her words. The girl hugged him closer. Then the girl noticed the huge trail of blood that was left by Lelouch.

The three knights only stared at the sight of a bloodied Lelouch. Their blood had frozen, when the say Lelouch leaning on the tree, dripping and covered with blood head to toe. It was like the boy bathed in blood. Kuro took a step closer, but before he could Ashley had already ran to the boy's side. He was ashamed of himself, "What horror, did I put the boy through?" said the main questioning his own self. The other two knights joined him and stared at the girl in tears comforting the bloodied boy. "What the fuck, Kuro…what the hell is this shit. What the hell happened here" hissed Krieg in a low voice not wanting to interrupt, the young couple only a few feet away from them. "I-I honestly don't know…the boars that I got, they were trained, they would never attack a person. They were merely meant to scare him, not attack him…something is definitely wrong here" replied Kuro, his face still covered by shame.

Alastor, noticed that there were a trail of blood following Lelouch, "Look here…a trail of blood, lets follow it." The three knight followed the blood trail back to its corpse which was behind a hill that concealed a horrible mutilated corpse of an animal. All three of them stared in shock, they have never known a child that could do such an act. There it was, the animal that had attacked Lelouch. The top of its head cracked open showing crushed and churned brains. Blood was still oozing from the beast. To the side of the stomach, it wasn't cut opened, more like bashed opened. Guts and organs were showing, some already spewed out and some crushed and damaged. In closer observation they saw something protruding from the other side of the body. They turned it around and saw a broken piece of wood impaled onto the boar. "Did the prince do this?" asked Krieg. Alastor looked at the man, "Yes…I believe it was him who did this." Krieg simply bit his lip, "Man what the hell fucking caused the kid to snap" he said. "I believe, that the prince had almost died today" both of the other men turned to Kuro. "If you look here…you can tell there was clearly a struggle, and look over there, the other dead bodies of the boars, and if you look here, you can tell that something or someone was struggling to get to the tree, I think that was the young lord. The spear was probably used by the young lord also, if you look here you can tell it snapped and if you look at the tree, you can see the other part of it and also the blood traces. Do you see that bloodied rock by your side Alastor?" both men turned to look and saw a big rock that had a pointed, but dull edge, yet still deadly, that was colored crimson due to the blood.

"That rock you see there was probably used by the young lord when the spear snapped, imagine, how scared, he might've been…how close he was to death." Krieg looked around the area and after several minutes drew the same thing. "Your observational skills and theory are always godlike, though the thing the prince faced troubles me, that's not what I'm really bothered about" said the orange haired man. Alastor looked towards him and spoke, "Then tell us friend, what is it that bothers you?" Krieg put his hand on his chin and began to speak, "As Kuro said earlier, the boars were supposed to chase after Lelouch only, they were supposed to come near him, but never get in direct physical contact. They were trained like that, but then, as we can see here, the boar had every intent to kill the young lord. Now why may I ask, did the boars, do that then, if they were supposed to only chase him." Both man stared at him, then Alastor spoke up, "Retaliation perhaps?" Kuro had to disagree though, "These boars would not retaliate, if they were attacked they would not pursue him, they would run away from him…wait a minute…do you think that the boars might have been switched? Come to think of it, these boars looks much, much larger than the boars I had ordered for, lets go check the other corpses that are no so mutilated."

The three men approached the dead body of the animal. Alastor bent down to inspect it, "What the hell is this? This isn't a simple mistake, this was all planned out." Kuro and Krieg turned to look at him. "What do you mean all planned out" said Kuro. "Kuro, this isn't just some giant wild boar, this is the rare Atajji Boar, these things were trained for war, they have war in their blood. These boars are a secret to the world, and only a few has been spotted across the world, but these boars can't be approached or captured due to their naturally violent nature, there have been cases in hunters being killed by these boars, and some of these hunters are experts." Krieg looked at him and looked down, "So, your saying that someone, not just anyone, but someone powerful, had planned to kill Lelouch?" Alastor didn't answer, but merely shook his head.

"The culprit probably isn't around anymore, he probably thinks that Lelouch got killed by them, I mean, one boy against six trained boars that were designed for war, its quite amazing that he killed three of them, and all with primitive weapons too. Although I would love to congratulate him as of right now, he needs to be treated, we shall get a three man cell of our personal hunter squads to take out those boars."

"Lulu, Lulu, do you hear me? 'sniff' Hang in there okay? 'sniff' Y-You got to 'sniff' hang in there alright!?" cried the girl, still holding an unconscious Lelouch in her hand. "Ahsley, come, I'll c- !" before he could finish Ashley shouted out "No!" The three knights were a bit shocked by her answer. Alastor was about to say something, but Ashley had beat him to it, "I-I-I'll 'sniff' do it 'sniff' 'sniff' I'll carry him." The three knights said nothing as she picked him up and carried him. It was silent, none of them could speak. Today's even had a very unexpected turn of events. Their young master, today, had come into a close proximity with death as of today, too close for their own good. They could still see the image of the boy covered in blood. They all had thought that he had died, until he opened his eyes, the light absorbed from him, the life absorbed from him, only the fear, only death lingered in his dark lifeless eyes when they had found him. Though his suffering, and hardships as of right now, would help him in the future. For there was still tomorrow, and they had no doubt that the young lord, would want to train again, had had just overcome a big obstacle. Though they knew that in a bit, they would suffer from the wrath of his one-day-to-be-lover's wrath. Thus the first day of Lelouch's 1,458 days of training was over.

* * *

IT LIIIIVVEESSS!! Finally the third chapter is finished! With a total of 11,017 words for this chapter alone XD. Man, worked on this for three days, so tired. Sorry bout the wait guys, I'll try to update every 1 or 2 weeks from now on, sorry people, but there is one prologue chapter left after this one, I don't want to leave the readers in the dark you know? If I left out the next chapter, then you would all be really confused about the story, so please just be a bit more patient. I plan to finish the next chapter probably by next week, look forward for the next Chapter!

Hate it? Love it? Rate it! Flames are accepted, and even suggestions. Please and thank you!


	4. Prologue: Chp 4: The Seeds of Hatred

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash\**

**Prologue**

**Final Chapter:**

**The Seeds of Hatred**

**Author's Note: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! My internet is dead again! Man this sucks, right when I barely got it back for a month it dies again…stupid people hacking into my network….Oh well, if you guys are reading this that means I got my internet back! Well, folks, this shall be the last prologue chapter that I'll be having in the story. Now, prepare to witness my story! Hmmm…I'm thinking about writing a Guilty Gear story! SolxDizzy! ****---**** if anyone thinks this is incest please by all means argue with me, I know my facts, I don't base things off of opinion or favoritism. IF YOU DARE SAY THAT SOL GOT JUSTICE PREGNANT WHEN SHE WAS STILL HUMAN, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! BECAUSE THAT WAS LIKE WHAT, 100 – 200 YEARS AGO! AND DIZZY IS WHAT? 4 YEARS OLD? ( I know it sounds wrong, but she's a grown up, for people who don't know about Guilty Gear. ) **

**Ashcrow Knight: Ashcrow Knight commands you! Read until your eyes bleed!**

**Lelouch: God, this guy is gay…don't read this smut, this guy is a pervert.**

**Ashcrow Knight: So what if I am? Don't make me turn this story into a Yaoi involving you and Suzaku.**

**Lelouch: AH! PLEASE DON'T, I'LL OBEY YOU! I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH FROM BEING USED IN YAOI STORIES! PLEASE SPARE ME, I'LL OBEY YOU! PLEASE NO MORE YAOI! I DON'T WANT A ROD INSIDE ME! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Ashcrow Knight: Wow…that was…quite interesting…anyways! I, Ashcrow Knight commands you, Read this for all eternity, read till your eyes bleed!**

* * *

**March 17, 2010 A.T.B**

**After four years of intensive, gruesome, and hellish training, the young Lelouch finally finished his training. Over the past few years, the young Lelouch had accomplished many things when he and his masters had to return to the mainland time to time. His skills were already recognized by the nobles and were praised by them. Not only was he good in knightmare piloting, but he was also a skilled tactician. The young man carried a short katana by his side instead of a rapier or short sword. His skills were also great in swordsmanship, that few could challenge him. Lelouch had left as a spoiled prince and came back as a fierce prince. The thing was that no one knew just how good he really was. As his master Kuro had said "A powerful person should not boast his power, he should be wise and let others underestimate him, only the weak and the foolish boast about their powers." There was one year, when Lelouch went along with his sister, Cornelia, into a war within the EU. That was then that Lelouch made a name for himself, but alas, that story is for another time.**

**xxxXXX Aries Villa Palace XXXxxx**

"Nunnally, Nunnally, where are you!" a girl with pink hair called out. "Aha, Euphie, its so good to see you!" said Nunnally as she jumped onto Euphie and hugged her. "Its good to see you too Nana, by the way did you hear?" asked Euphie.

Nunnally looked at Euphie for a bit and tilted her head, "What are you talking about sis? Hear what, from who?" Euphie smiled and grabbed Nunnally, "Oh, come with me Nana, I have a surprise for you today!" Nunnally was surprised at the strength that her half sister had. "Euphie, where are we going?" whined Nunnally. "Don't worry about it com'n you'll be so happy!" giggled the princess. Nunnally stared at her for a little bit then sighed, "Fine since you seem so happy , I guess, its fine." Euphie only giggled more and hastened her speed, "Com'n Nana, what happened to that wild girl I grew up with?"

Nunnally smiled, "She grew up, that's what happened." Euphie frowned a bit then brightened up, "Awww, your so boring now."

After a few minutes they had reached their destination. "Euphie, why are we in here?" said Nunnally clearly not amused by where her half sister had taken here. "Ehhhh, I was sure I saw the ship landing down here somewhere, ah there it is, com'n Nana!" shouted Euphie as she dragged Nunnally along with her.

"Ah, finally, there's the ship Nana look!" Euphie pointed to the giant black ship. Nannully stared at the ship, and realized the ship was the ship that Lelouch usually came back to the mainland with. A smile had found its place on Nannully's face, "Lulu's home!, com'n Euphie lets go greet brother!" Euphie smiled back at her and nodded her head. Both of the girls were scrambling towards the ship. Once there they went over and asked one of the maids by the ship where Lelouch was.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where prince Lelouch is?" said Nannully. The maid looked at her then replied with a frown, "I'm sorry, but the prince has just left to meet his father, he left only a few minutes ago, so if you run quick enough you might just bump into him." Both Nunnally and Euphie thanked the maid and ran as quickly as they can in their dresses. After running for a while they came to the garden where Nunnally's mother was. When both girls saw the woman they ran faster.

"Mother, mother!" shouted Nunnaly from afar. The empress turned to the voice and saw that it was Nunnally and her half sister, Euphemia. "What brings you here my darling?" said the empress in her angelic voice as she smiled. "Empress, have you seen Lulu?" said the pink haired girl. "Lulu, ah you mean Lelouch, he just left to go meet your sister Cornelia a little while ago." Both of the girls pouted, "What, the maid said she just left to see you, how could he already have left?" Euphemia, was quite annoyed at the speed that her half brother was moving at, "Come on Nana, if we don't hurry we'll miss Lulu again come on" said the girl not even giving Nannully a chance to protest as she dragged her along.

The empress Marianne merely smiled, "Ah how good it is to be young, don't you think so CC?" The green haired witch stepped out from behind the pole, "indeed it is, when they are young, they are so innocent and pure, not yet tainted by the cruel reality of the world." Marianne turned and looked at her companion, "Yes, the young ones should never have to experience the cruel reality of the real world, the world filled with hate, greed, envy, lust, and all those terrible things, the said thing is that, they will experience those things when they come of age." CC walked into the middle of the garden and sat at the grass by Marianne, "Yes, it is quite sad, but your boy, his eyes, they aren't they eyes of a boy, their more like the eyes of a killer, eyes that show no emotion, yet it glows so bright, its like the eyes of a saint. It's quite sad really, that your boy merely at the age of ten, has already been tainted by war. He's going to be quite dangerous when he grows up, I believe that your son, will be the one to change this ugly yet beautiful world, or he will be the one who will destroy the very world that we live in."

Marianne simply stared at what CC had just said, _'Lelouch, will destroy the very world we live in?'_ She though about it for a while and spoke, "What are you trying to say CC, that my son will become the devil and destroy this world?" There was a short silence, then CC spoke, "No, I'm not saying he will, I'm saying he can" she finished with a smirk. Marianne sat down next to CC and curled up her legs in her arms, "Don't worry, that'll never happen as long as I'm around, I'll never let anyone destroy the world that I and Charles, that "we" are going to make, even my own son." CC felt sick just hearing that coming from a mother, "Can you really do it though, killing your own children, to achieve yo-, no, "our" selfish dreams?" Again, there was another cold silence between them. Marianne stood up, patted her bottom and spoke, "The answer is…yes, I believe that when it comes down to it, if it is necessary, I will kill them to achieve "our" goals, "our" perfect world, besides, when we create "our" new world, they'll be there, as if nothing happened." CC did not speak, she simply stared off into the distance. Marianne began to walk away when she heard CC speak as if a whisper, "How cruel."

Nunnally and Euphemia rushed to the Library, where Cornelia usually was when visiting the Aires Villa Palace. After several minutes they made it to the library out of breath. It was quite easy for them to find Cornelia really. All they had to do was look in the area that had all the fantasy books that involved in war in it, which was quite easy because Cornelia had requested that the corner of the library be specifically made for her use. In the very corner of the enormous library was a whole area full of fantasy books that involved in war. They both knew that Cornelia loved those kinds of books.

Cornelia looked towards the direction of the only noise inside the library. She readied her sword just in case it was someone with malicious intentions, one could never be too sure. Upon seeing her sister and half sister come into view she relaxed and smiled, "What are you two girls doing here? I thought that the two of you dreaded reading books, especially the library because you two can't have fun in here." Nunnally was about to say something, but Euphie cut in, "Yes, we do hate the library, but there is something important we must know."

'_Important? What could be so important that they would come to the library?'_ Cornelia pondered on that thought for a while. "What exactly is so important that it would bring you two here?" said Cornelia. This time Nunnally answered, "Sister, where is Lulu? Mother said that he come to meet you, but I don't see him anywhere." Cornelia only laughed, "Oh, him hehehe, when are you two girls going to get over your brother?" In response to her sister Euphie said, "That's going to be never" and stuck out her tongue at Cornelia while she was at it. A vein made itself visible on Cornelia's forehead, "Eupie, how many times have I told you not to do that huh?" Cornelia moved at lightning speed and was behind Euphie pinching her cheeks. "Wahhh, I'm showy, I'll newahh do shat agwain" cried out Euphie clearly not liking getting her cheeks pinched by Cornelia.

"Hmph, I see that some things will never change around here, still as noisy as ever, hahahaha just like old times." The three girls froze at his voice. They knew this voice, it was all so familiar to them. Nunnally and Euhpemia turned quickly to the direction the voice came from. There stood their brother/half brother standing in all his glory.

His hair was a bit longer now and had a red tint in it, but still almost the same. His skin was as white as ever, but it bit darker than it was when he was a child. His eyes, glowed that of a violet, and had a tint of dark blood red. He stood tall, showing prowess and glory. He wore a short sleeve black robe that went down to his knees. On the robe was the symbol of a blood red bird. Also on the robes were golden outlines and designs, which made it look very nice. Surprisingly, Lelouch had the same kind of eastern pauldrons as his oriental master. He wore a black undergarment that was light as shown by his small yet noticeable muscles showing through from his clothing on his arms. He wore dark leather, gold plated gloves on his right hand, and on the left he had a golden gauntlet that covered his whole forearm and hand. On his golden gauntlet was another design of a bird. The symbol was outlined with a brighter shade of gold, and the bird itself was colored black with gold designs, and its eyes were that of a burning red. He wore a black belt with golden plating on the outside of his robe which made the robe not as loose. On left side of his belt was Lelouch's customized Katana given to him by his master when he finished his training. They've seen it many times, but they had never seen it up close or unsheathed. He then had another gold plated black belt that was at a slanted angle going down to his right side. On his right side on his belt was a custom forged gold plated magnum in its holster. He wore black pants that hung loose on his legs. On his left thigh was another holster for his other custom forged gold plated magnum. He wore black, gold plated, shin high boots. On both sides of the boots were dagger holsters. His new appearance to his enemies, but his sisters would think the exact opposite.

Before Lelouch could speak another word, his little sister jumped into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could. "Hey, that's not fair Nunnally, I miss him too!" shouted Euphie as she got out of her sister's grip and also ran to squeezed the life out of Lelouch. Lelouch was lost, he simply lifted his head to look at Cornelia questioningly. Upon making eye contact, Cornelia merely smiled at Lelouch, "Welcome home brother, it's nice to see you again in these long two years." Nunnally started to cry, "Why didn't you ever visit? You know how lonely I was?" Euphemia too started to cry in his arms, "Yea, di-didn't you know, h-how much we missed you?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I did visit remember? Remember, two years ago when I came back to the mainland." This of course was the wrong thing to say to them, because it made the two girls more furious. Nunnally was shouting while crying, "You came back, but you didn't even say anything to us!" Now it was Euphemia who spoke, "When you came back you left with Cornelia, straight into war in the EU! And worse yet, you didn't even look for us." Both girls began to sob in his arms. Lelouch frowned a bit, but then smiled, "I-…Y-Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, forgive me, 'kay?"

Both girls though still sobbing gave a little chuckle, "Of course we will" said Nunnally, "I'm just not sure that Jenifer will ever forgive you though hehehe" said Euphie . Lelouch's eyes widen at the mention of his cousin's name. "Ah, that's right…I forgot to say bye to her didn't I?" Both girls looked up at him and laughed bit, "Yep, she's so going to be mad at you, I can already imagine the scary things cousin might do to you hehehe" laughed out Nunnally.

After their reunion they started talking about what they each did while he was away. Lelouch had told them how horrible his training was, he even told them of how he had to carry heavy rocks on his back, or how he had to run on top of a water wheel. They were all enjoying their sweet time together, that was until one of the palace maids came in. "Master Lelouch, it is time, you are to report to the emperor and the council members to decide the next attack on the EU, it is suggested that you leave immediately."

Lelouch gave her a cold look, but then softened, "Ah, its time to go already?" he asked. The maid bowed and said, "Yes young master, the message says that once you receive it you should leave immediately." This reply only made Lelouch sigh, "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave then, Cornelia, I assume that you are to accompany me?" Cornelia, standing near the door merely smiled and straightened up. "What no fair, sister is always with Lelouch, it's not fair!" said both of the little girls in unison. After they said that they were hit on the head by Lelouch, "Come now you two, stop being so immature, this is very important ok? I promise that after this we'll have lots of time to spend together."

As they left the Library side by side there was an awkward silence. Then finally the silence was broken by Cornelia. "Btoher, you have changed, did you know? That you used to be immature just like them." This made Lelouch smile, "Is that so? I can't have really changed that much though." Cornelia's head went down a bit, "Lelouch, these days…when I look into your eyes, it scares me…you've changed so much, you shouldn't be this mature at your age, you should be acting more like a little kid and enjoy having fun." This subject stopped them in their tracks. Lelouch's eye turned to Cornelia and looked at her, "Sister, what do you mean by that?" Cornelia frowned a bit, "I'm saying you should be enjoying your time having fun, and not going into war, first of all, your too young to be killing and second you are my dearest brother."

There was only silence after that. Lelouch turned his eyes forward to the front no longer looking at Cornelia, but something that was not there. "I…would rather face the cruel reality of the world now…than later. Besides, I've already killed many people remember?" Cornelia looked towards him and spoke, "That was different! You were trying to save me, you were only trying to protect me." Lelouch stayed silent, but only a few seconds before speaking again, "Yes, I was trying to protect you, but I killed many people to protect you, and if I had to do it again, I would. You must understand me, sister, though I am young, I've seen things children shouldn't have to see. Also during my training, I was put in life and death situations many times before. There was one time during my training, that I realized how weak I was sister. I realized that I, a royal prince, was weaker, less valuable than a common person. That's why I won't back out Cornelia, I won't back out because I want to become stronger, so that I can protect my worth and the people around me. Cornelia, when I grow up, I will conquer this world, I will destroy it and recreate it anew, that is my dream sister, and that's why I must do this, so I can become more powerful and make that dream a reality."

Cornelia was stunned at what her little half brother had said. She wondered, how could such ambitious words come out from a ten year old child's mouth. "And exactly what will you accomplish from this brother?" said Cornelia a little tremble in her voice. "Hmph, I will accomplish what many others before me have tried and accomplish what everyone wants. That is a world ruled by me and once I rule this world, it shall bring peace to this world." Cornelia was more shocked at his goal, "Peace, your saying that if you take the world, you will bring peace?" Lelouch looked back towards Cornelia, "Yes sister, though it is true that it is cruel and a selfish dream, that is the only way to bring about peace, though it may not be perfect, there won't be anymore pointless fighting. That is the truth my sister, the only way for the world to truly live in peace, is if everyone comes together, and I will achieve by putting the whole world under my rule, but enough talking my sister, it is time that we leave, those old war hawks must be itching to hear my plans.

After a few minutes of walking they had finally reached their destination. It was well, a very, very big door. It was quite nicely designed for a door. It was plated in gold and rubies, with the designs of the royal family all over the door. "Yo Lulu, I see that you've beaten us there" said Krieg from the distance. "Pipe down will you? Show some respect to the prince at least in the palace will you?" which came from Kuro. "Yes, Krieg I think you should listen to what Kuro says this one time."

Cornelia, looked at the three man in utter shock, "T-t-t-they can't really be the "Enders of War" can they? They don't seem at all that scary as they're described to be, their more like, amateur soldiers to me." This made Lelouch laugh, "Watch what you say Cornelia, they are after all my masters, and look how effective they've made me. Besides don't you remember what you once told me? Never judge a book by its cover, the same goes with them. When they're not in battle mode they tend to joke around a lot, and can be very laid back, well except my master Fumiyama, he's always on guard. Trust me though, you don't want to see them when their killer intent comes out, it's very terrifying." Cornelia looked at him, then back at his masters, "Are they really that terrifying?" Lelouch laughed and smiled, "Yes, indeed they are, indeed they are, I'd rather fight demons than them."

**- xxxXXX Meeting Room XXXxxx -**

As Lelouch and his party came into the chamber, everyone turned their gaze to Lelouch. Lelouch ignored the looks and the whispers going around and approached his seat. "Ah, how nice to see you once again prince Lelouch! Now that the second most important person is here, we can finally begin the meeting." Lelouch was sitting for several minutes trying not to hear the bickering of old fools over the invasion plans of the EU. "No, we must do it this way, that way we will lose less money" said one of the nobles. "No, no, that would take too long, and we would end up spending more money than if we just attacked with a strong force" said another noble. "No, that will not work too you idiot, we can't just really on brute force, we need a plan too" said another old man. The Emperor and the Prince merely stayed silent as the greedy men debated amongst themselves. While they old men were arguing Lelouch was deep in thought, the gears in his head was twisting and turning, he was formulating a battle plan that would make things have fewer casualties, cost less, and was quick.

The emperor noticed this and finally spoke up, "What do you think of this situation, Lelouch." Upon hearing his voice the council of old war hawks stopped bickering and stared at the two. "What I think you say?" said Lelouch. The emperor smiled and said once more, "Yes, what do "you" think we should do?" One of the arrogant member of the council spoke up, "Your royal Majesty, you can't really be letting this, this child decide the plans are you? Unfortunately for him that was the wrong thing to say. Lelouch looked at him with the eyes of an eagle ready to attack its prey. "Child you say? As I remember it, Count Allovay, weren't you the one that got princess Cornelia captured? Weren't you also the one who turned your back on her when she asked for reinforcements because you were too afraid of being attacked to help her out? Weren't you the one that yourself was attacked and saved by me? Who do you think you are talking to? I am the Black Knight of Brittania, the man, no, the boy who defeated a whole with only a mere platoon of soldiers and tanks. The boy who took the cities that not only did you lose, but failed to capture and rescued the princess Cornelia, who you abandoned to save your own hide. Who do you think it was that took the country of France? Everyone here knows that it was I, a mere boy, who took the country, as to where 'you' a Count with a whole army at your hands failed, at where a boy, with merely a handful of platoons took a whole country. And here you dare badmouth your own savior, hmph how ungrateful, maybe I should've just let you die when I had the chance."

The man, merely looked at Lelouch, silent, and finally sat back down, not daring to look up at Lelouch. "Now, does anyone else have something to say?" said Lelouch. Nothing was heard except for a few groans and cough as everyone settled down. The emperor smiled at the power that his son had, but he was also taking note that Lelouch, could be a obstacle in his path if not careful.

"Now, I think we should postpone the attack until, my operations within the EU are over. Why, you may ask is that I've received intel on the enemy from one of my spies. The people are not satisfied with how their country is doing things, and there have been rumors of a rebel groups attacking military convoys and supplies. By what I can tell there will be an uprising within a few days. We must be patient and let this, civil war that will soon take place ware out the enemy's resources and that is when we will attack. Now here is the really battle plan. We will be attack the EU from three points. We will first attack with a big force by sea to the south. Prior to that attack we will deploy our land units secretly in a neutral country that has already submitted to my will. And in three days prior to the attack in the south we will launch an attack in the north with the land units. That is where we'll build up a small army of Elites and attack from the west of the EU. Clearly our enemies will go after the bigger forces which is what I'm planning they do. This way they'll ignore the smaller force which is full of elites armed with the best equipments. They will quickly eliminate the enemy and should go through only light resistance, since they are such a small force the enemy should not pay attention to them that much. The three invasion forces shall attack a clear a path to this point where they will rendezvous together and wipe out the remaining forces in the east. The hard part is making this attack fast, so we must provide lots of artillery and air support. If the attack succeeds we will have the continent of Europe within our hands. Now that's were the hardest part comes in. The whole of EU will be separated in three. Though this will make it easier to invade them now that they are separated, but it will be hard to defend from three sides, but I believe we can do this. For once we divide the EU into three they will be too afraid to attack depending on how quickly we take Europe. If we can take Europe within week, a month, or a couple of months the rest of the EU will be too scared to attack. After we take Europe I say we go after, the African continent, since that area is less efficient and low in technology it will be easier to take over. We also must take over the African continent quick though, for if we take too long, it will turn into guerilla tactics. After we take the African continent, we should focus on taking over Russia. After taking over Russia we can attack Inda, Egypt and the other countries that belonged to the EU with ease. If all goes correctly, we will have the EU within a year or two."

Every person within the chamber was stunned at the battle plan was shocked, stunned. They never expected that a child could formulate such a plan. Everyone within the chamber began to have a fear of Lelouch, well except his masters. "Oh yes, I would also like to include that I and the Enders of war shall be leading the Elite forces and will be taking command of the invasion, if that is okay with you all?" said the young prince. No one objected to this and then the Emperor burst out loud laughing, "Hahahahahahaha! Wonderful Lelouch, If all goes I will name you the successor of the throne! Hahahahahahaha! This meeting is adjourned! Hahahahahahahaha!" The Emperor was still laughing even as he left the meeting room. The whole council was shocked at the emperor's announcement. Many of the nobles began to whisper amongst themselves. Cornelia was the most shocked of all, her father had just said that if all this goes well, he would name Lelouch the successor, the heir to the throne. She looked at Lelouch to see him smiling, with a wicked and cold smile, and also his bight, yet cold violet eyes, that seemed to glow red at times. Cornelia, knew that if all did go well, then what Lelouch had told her earlier would all come true. Lelouch smiled and stood up and began to leave, with his masters by his side her left the courtroom.

"So, Lulu, what will you do when you become the emperor?" said Krieg. Lelouch grinned, "Isn't it obvioius, Krieg? Krieg only smiled at the prince's response. "So, I guess, things are going to be quite busy when you become emperor isn't it, my young lord?" commented Alastor. Still grinning Lelouch replied back, "Indeed it will, the world will be in turmoil once I become emperor." This time Kuro's voice reached his ears, "You must prepare yourself my lord, to become a demon, if you wish to do what I think you wish to do." Lelouch turned back to Kuro, "Don't worry, I've been planning this for a long time, I won't let anything stand in my way." Unfortunately for Lelouch fate was against him.

**After waiting for two weeks before the invasion, a civil war was set off in the EU. Following the commands of Lelouch Vi Britannia, The Black Knight of Britannia, the invasion force awaited for the enemies to weaken eachother. After letting the civil war within the EU go on for one month Lelouch finally had decided to invade the Europe. The attack had gone perfectly smooth just as he had planned out. In merely two weeks and a half the EU army stationed in Europe was pushed back to the East. Things were going just as Lelouch had planned, but unfortunately. New of Lelouch's mother's death had reached his ears. He had immediately left command to his masters and immediately left the battlefield.**

**xxxXXX – Pendragon Palace, Throne Room – XXXxxx**

"You, how can you be so cold to mother's death! How could you have let that happened!? Aren't you even going to look into it! This has to be a conspiracy! How could terrorist have broken through the palace guard!" shouted an enraged Lelouch.

"Is that all you have to say to me Lelouch? How are the progress with the invasion going? It is going well I hope?" said the emperor ignoring Lelouch's question.

"'Is that all you have to say' what the hell do you mean by that? Mother was just killed, Nunnally your own daughter is blind and can no longer walk, don't you even at least feel angry!?" cried out Lelouch tears of anger and sadness coming from his eyes.

"Anger, sadness, why exactly should I be angry or less yet sad, over the deaths of mere weaklings!? If they die, they die! If they got killed by weaklings such as terrorists, then they deserve no tears, or even my pity! Lelouch, only the strong can live in this world and only the strong, If you are to become the emperor then you must not shed tears for the weak, you must not pity the weak, you must destroy the weak from this world. They do not belong with us Lelouch, the weak should all just die!" shouted out the Emperor.

"S-So what you're trying to say is that mother deserved to die and that Nunnally deserves her fate because they were too weak. And that I shouldn't be shedding any tears for my mother or for my sister?" said Lelouch weakly.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to say Lelouch, we the strong should not become weak simply because others are weak! The weak deserve to die and suffer!"

Lelouch looked at his father with killing intent, his cold violet red eyes stared into that of his fathers as his hand reached for his royal pendant that he once wore with pride. "If that is what it takes to be emperor, to be a member of the royal family, then I….I…Lelouch…renounce my title!" shouted out Lelouch with all his voice as he ripped of the pendant of the royal family from his neck and threw it to the ground.

The Emperor was enraged by this, "Leeeeeelllooooouuucchhhh!!! You are a dead ever since they day you have been born! Who do you think gave you food, your clothing, who do you think had you educated! Me! It was I who have provided you the necessities to live! And now you go and renounce your title! How ungrateful of you! Very well then, I shall have you and your sister sent to Japan! At least you'll die usefully Lelouch! Take him away!"

"Nooo!!! Get your hands off of me!" Lelouch kicked two the guards and brought out his katana and slashed both of them across their chest. More guards came to protect the emperor as the nobles stared in shock. Lelouch ran towards one of them and they tried to stab Lelouch with their spears. Lelouch brought his katana's flat side and hit the spear and rushed in sliding his katana forward and slashing the man's hand. Lelouch with much force kicked the mans stomach and swiftly was at his side and cut his head off clean through the neck. Another spear came from Lelouch's left side, aiming for his stomach. Lelouch brought up his gold plated gantlet and blocked the attack. He tilted his gauntlet at an angle and the spear slid across his gauntlet and into the gut of another guard. Lelouch took his chance and quickly stabbed the man, twisted his blade and slashed it out. As he slashed it out his blade connected to another guard's side as the sword went right through his arm.

Blood was flying all over the place, as Lelouch slowly walked through the puddles of blood. Some of the guards trembled at the sight of Lelouch. His visage was that of Death. Blood covered his black clothes and blood was across his face. He brought his blade up slowly and ran forward towards the guards. The man unconsciously thrust his spear forward. Lelouch saw it moving, it was slower than his master's attack, but seeing an attack and dodging it is completely different. None the less, Lelouch dodged his attack only having it scratch the left side of his face. Lelouch went forward and slashed the man's guts out. Another one came from his right side, but Lelouch was too quick and caught it. He looked at the man and the man trembled in fear. Lelouch griped the spear tighter and pulled it. The man didn't let got of the spear and impaled himself onto Lelouch's blade. Lelouch without noticing it had stabbed the guard behind him with the spear, but he wasn't dead yet. Lelouch quickly pulled the blade out and slashed the man's neck. Both of the guards collapsed in unison as their blood flowed like a river.

Another guard came forward and charged Lelouch from behind. He quickly slashed the spear away from him and quickly came forward and stabbed the man. Lelouch moved the blade around very hard before pulling it out and swinging the blade to get the blood off. From Lelouch's left side he heard a click, and he quickly rolled out of the way. He turned and saw one of them with a gun and Lelouch with his fast hands, pulled out his gold plated magnum and shot the man. The man with the gun stumbled back as he noticed that his chest had a gaping hole in it and collapsed to the floor as his blood formed a puddle. Two guards by the emperor's side tried to run, but Lelouch shot both of them. He shot one in the back and one on the back of the head. Brains flew out of one of the man's head and stained the walls. There was only one more man left standing between Lelouch and the emperor. Lelouch knew he should make it quick, because as Kuro said, only an amateur would lick his lips when he has his target in his sights. When the guard made even the littlest of movements Lelouch shot him right through the heart. When the shot hit the man the blood and flesh flew and covered the emperor.

The bullet had gone through the guard and scraped the ear of the emperor and through his throne. The emperor didn't even wince as blood from his ear flowed down his neck. "So, do you plan to kill me, Lelouch, your own father?" said the emperor staring at Lelouch's cold eyes. Lelocuh still pointing his gun and spoke with a cold voice, "A man who does not shed tears for their own flesh and blood, cannot call himself my father, you are simply a man, and I am simply a boy" As he said this he slowly squeezed the trigger.

**BANG!** _'What, I didn't shoot yet, so why…damn it…shit…I got shot…I…let…my guard…down…g…god damn…it…tch…what…a way…to go…damn…'_ Lelouch dropped his weapons and made loud noises in the almost empty room. He was about to fall forward, but his body, his will wasn't dead yet. _'No, not like this…I…can't, no…I will not…go out…like this.'_ His right foot came forward and stopped his body's decent. He stood there his head down and blood dripped down from his chest near his heart. He slowly looked up, towards his cold blooded father.

Charles was stunned, his son, was still standing after taking a fatal hit. That didn't scare him though what scared him was his son, slowly looking up at him, and meeting the eyes of his son. Lelouch's right eye glowed a blood red color as he stared into his father's face which was covered with fear. Without saying anything Lelouch's body sprang back to life as he turned around and shot his other magnum towards his assailant and hit him right between the eyebrows. Five more popped out instantly, and the instant they popped out Lelouch shot them all down with unbelievable precision. He turned around and pointed his gun at his father.

The Emperor in rage shouted his name, "LEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!" Lelouch simply stared at him and squeezed the trigger, but there was nothing but a click. Lelouch's eyes widened as did the emperor who smiled. Lelouch squeezed the trigger several times again, but again nothing but the sound of his gun clicking at an empty magazine. Lelouch threw his gun away and picked up his Katana, but right when he picked it up it shattered in half. He looked and saw Bismarck the Knight of One holding a magnum, "Prince Lelouch if I were you, I'd put down my weapon." Lelouch looked up towards the ceiling again and sighed, "You people, are always getting in my way." As he said that his head went down and turned to Bismarck as they made eye contact Bismarck flinched at the killing intent of Lelouch and his cold blooded eyes. Lelouch made a little movement which made Bismarck shoot at Lelouch, but Lelouch deflected it with his blade, but the bullet scratched Lelouch's head, and now blood was seeping from it. Before Bismarck could fire off another shot Lelouch spun and threw his now shattered katana at Bismarck.

Right when Bismarck was about to shoot the shattered weapon flew right into his right shoulder which pushed him back and he missed his shot and fired off into another direction. Two more men popped out after Bismarck was hit and Lelouch took the daggers by the side of his boot and threw them with monstrous precision into their necks. As the daggers plunged into their necks they fell down slowly as blood squirted out from their necks like fountains. Lelouch turned again towards his father. He reached into the back of his robes and brought out a dagger and lunged towards his father once again. Fate though was his enemy today and would not let him kill the emperor. When he made it half way he was shot once again from behind. Lelouch's body fell down onto the stairs. He slowly turned his head towards the gun shot and saw Bismarck holding his gun, his uniform stained red and the katana still in his right shoulder.

The Emperor began to laugh and laugh. Bismarck slowly let down his gun. Lelouch turned back to his father and tried to move, but his body wouldn't move. _'No, I can't let it end like this…I can't…I won't die like this!'_ Lelouch looked down on the floor, and started chanting over and over quietly, "I'll kill you, I'll…kill you…" The Emepror laughed and toyed with him again, "What was that? You'll kill me? Hahahahaha don't be foolish Lelouch. You can never kill me because you are too weak." This finally made Lelouch snap as his body sprang to life once more and he charged towards his father once again, **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** shouted out Lelouch. Another gun shot was heard and Lelouch's body collapsed once more, but Lelouch was far from dead. His body felt heavy, but he still moved, he was crawling, his eyes still staring at his father. "I'll….Kill…You…" said Lelouch his right eye glowing red like that of a demon's, then he finally collapsed and the world around him turned dark.

* * *

**Well guys sorry for the long wait, school started, and lets just say my teachers are bitches, giving out a whole bunch of homework already man…well anyways this shall be the last of the prologue chapters. Don't worry Lelouch isn't dead yet. Ok just so you guys know, I'm going to time skip to the next chapter. Anyways sorry for the wait peace out!**

**Love it, Hate it, Rate it, (flames are accepted and so are suggestions.)**


	5. Chp 1: The Coming Chaos

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Chapter 1**

**The Coming Chaos**

**Author's Note: Yo, Ashcrow here, so how have all of you been? Well, school's been pretty OK hehehe. Man I wish the first semester would end already so I can drop some of my classes already. You guys should go learn Criminal Justice, it's quite intriguing. Man I'm going to be more busy than usual. The reason why is that I've got volleyball conditioning, man, dam my coach for being a very in shape person and on top of that I have to work out and jog 2 miles with my cousin for like 3 – 4 days a week. Well its ok and all since I lost 10 pounds in 2 weeks! Well, I'd like to tell you guyz all, thanks for the support. Seeing all those new reviews has made me more motivated! Man, I just found a good story called Lost Soul for Naruto and it was so cool at first, but then the author kind of killed it for me with the cross over. You know what I hate even more? I always see so many Yayoi fics when I don't want to see them. Does anyone know how to contact the Admin for Fanfiction? If you do can you tell me? Because I want to ask them to make a section for Yayoi fics you know? So that way I won't be seeing any Yayoi in the fics I am searching up. Well anyways enough chattering on to the story!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN INCEST LEMON! IT IS NEEDED! THERE WILL ALSO BE FUTURE LEMONS IF THERE IS A NEED FOR IT TO ARISE! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE THE GRUESOME AND DISTURBING WAY NUNNALLY IS KILLED SKIP THE FLASHBACK MEMEORY OF THE STORY.**

**Ashcrow Knight: I command you! In the name of the Ashcrow Knight! Read until your eyes bleed! 'pew'**

"_You little bastard!" shouted out a man. "I'll kill you here and now!" shouted another. Both men charged for the little figure that was in front of them, but before they could get any closer they were quickly killed with. Two little pocket knifes were stabbed through their necks making them choke on their own blood as both men fell unto their knees, then onto the floor. The little boy was now covered in the blood of his enemies. _

"_Brother! Where are you! Brother! Please what's happening! Brother!" shouted out a little small girl. The boy clad in torn red and black robes approached the girl. "It's alright, nothing's happening, don't worry ok? I'm right here for you, so don't worry you hear?" he said as he embraced her in his arms. "Brother, why is this happening to us? Where is sister Cornelia and Euphemia!?" cried the girl. He didn't reply, but only remained silent as his little sister cried warm tears onto his chest. He had let his guard down because he was comforting his sister, but this was all that was needed as the boy felt something hard, metallic hit the back of his head and then there was only darkness._

_After waking up from his slumber the boy had found himself bound and unable to make the ropes loose. It seemed that whoever had tied on his ropes were very experienced. He had found a muffled scream and turned to the direction it came from. The picture that he saw before him was that of a horrifying one. There his little sister was bound and was currently being touched in places that shouldn't be touched. His eyes flared and with all his strength got up from the floor, still bound, and charged at the person that was touching his sister. "Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" he screamed out as he hit the man in the spine with his right shoulder as hard as he could. The man flew and hit his face on the wall leaving a trail of blood from his mouth on the wall._

"_Fucking shit, well you look at that, the exile's got some stuff there!" shouted out a woman with tanned skin. "I wonder, how much can he struggle the way he is? Well, lets see, guys go and rush him!" Four men rushed in at the same exact moment. The "exile" charged at the man on the right, utilizing his head and hitting the man square on the chin. As a result the man who was shouting bit off his own tongue. Blood came streaming down from his mouth as he covered up his mouth, fell onto his knees, then collapsed like a rag doll. Enraged, the dead man's comrades rushed the boy again. The young boy kicked the tongue of the enemy's now dead comrade, towards the man in the middle of the three._

_The small boy moved like lighting going straight through the man on the sides and kicked the man in the middle in the stomach right between the chest and the stomach. Choking for air the man bent forward and had his arms around the spot he was kicked at. Unfortunately for him, that was the reaction the boy had wanted from him. With no hesitation, the boy kicked his assailant, as hard as he could, in the adam's apple. When the kick had connected, the man's adam's apple instantly exploded inside his throat. Blood began to out come out of his mouth like a broken dam. One of the other attackers screamed in rage as another one of his comrades had fallen._

_With an extremely loud roar he ran at the boy, his arms pulled back poised to attack. Lelouch backed away and fell backwards, but brought up his right leg. The man plunged himself into Lelouch's foot and with the momentum was lifted up and flipped over. There was a loud scream of agony as the man found himself impaled by a piece of wood through his chest. All he could do was look up and literally choke on his own blood. Lelouch got up with ease and stared at the man's still standing comrade._

_With his hands shaking due to the intense glare of Lelouch and picked up a long wooden stick that had a sharp tip. He swung it at Lelouch, but Lelouch merely ducked the blow and tried to proceed as fast as he could inward. Unfortunately for Lelouch he had underestimated the man's speed. With a quick flick, the wooden stick came towards Lelouch's face again. Lelouch tried to parry the attack, but had forgotten that he had no arms to parry and was hit with a clean shot to the head. The attack was much more forceful than it looked as Lelouch flew to the side._

_Lelouch cursed himself for being an idiot at such a crucial moment. He quickly flipped back onto his feet to only see another swing coming at him. Seeing an opening and having no choice, he used the force of his head to repel back the wooden stick. When his head made contact the wooden stick it made loud crack as the wood snapped. The man stared surprised momentarily, too bad for him because that one second of being surprised was all that Lelouch had needed. Lelouch immediately pushed the man towards a wall with a broken piece of sharp wood sticking through it. Before the man could yell he felt pain behind his back and the next thing that he knew a piece of wood was now sticking out of his chest. Blood flowed freely from his chest and mouth as it dripped onto the wooden floor and created a big puddle of blood._

_Lelouch smiled and turned around to face the tanned woman. She was only grinning maniacally at the scene before her. "Oh, nice, nice, very nice indeed it seems you aren't called the Black Knight of Britannia for no reason. Still though you shouldn't get too cocky, I mean after all those four were merely street thugs. I would just let all my men here come and kill you, I mean after all Britannia did break the treaty and attack, so I guess they will want revenge, but its too bad because I'm going to have you all to myself hahahahahaha!" laughed the tanned woman._

_Lelouch was about to speak, but went against it as he saw his opponent charging at him at incredible speed. He too ran forward and when they got close he jumped and tried to kick her. She blocked the kick with both forearms and grabbed his legs catching Lelouch off guard. She then proceeded to throw him onto the ground. Lelouch quickly got up, but was swinging a bit as he got back his balance._

_Lelouch had then finally felt the presence of something wet on his forehead and that feeling was near his eye. Quickly Lelouch closed his left eye to avoid the blood from going into his eyes. He stared at the woman in front of him and rushed in again. The tan skinned woman brought up her arms at either side of her face knowing that he was going to kick her, which was about all he could do with his hands tied up. When he came near to her he kicked the tongue on the floor towards her and proceeded with a flying round house kick. She swiped away the tongue only to see a round house kick coming towards her. Quickly she used both arms and shielded herself. The kick had come with much more force than she had expected as she was pushed back and her guard had temporarily broken. Lelouch came in out of nowhere and proceeded with a high kick to the side of her face. Fate, being the bitch that she is, did not want Lelouch to win._

_His kick stopped as his vision shook and blurred. Taking that chance that the woman was given she connected a powerful combo onto him. First was a right straight punch that hit him square on the chi, then a backhand to the side of his jaw. After landing the back hand she twisted her body around and landed another straight punch with much more force in his face. Lelouch was pushed back once again. Not giving him a chance to turn the tables she punched him in the face a few more good times and kicked him in the gut twice. Lelouch bent forward as the kick had landed on him. She then spun around and kicked Lelouch's head. Lelouch flew like a limp corpse onto the floor._

_He wasn't dead, but he just no long had any energy to move. He grunted as he tried to get up, but his efforts inevitably failed. "Your one tough kid you know that? Killing four grown men who grew up in the streets, then evil causing damage to me very proficient person in martial art, now that's what I call one hell of a monster. Too bad I have to kill you, it could've been fun having you as a pet!" Lelouch simply stared at the woman with eyes burning with hate. "K-Kill me…but…but leave her" he nudged his head towards Nunnaly, "out of this…you hear me?"_

_Upon hearing this Nunnally screamed out to the woman, "Please don't kill my brother! He is all that I have left! Please don't kill him! You can do anything to me, but please spare my brother!" as she was screaming this out tears streamed down from her closed eyes. Lelouch looked her and then reverted his gaze back at the tanned Japanese woman, "Ignore what she says, spare her and kill me! Do it now! Kill me and leave her alone! Your hatred is towards me, not her, she can't even fight back!"_

_The woman stared at the brother and sister. "Is that so? Fine I'll kill you then, boy." Lelouch was wide eyed that the enemy had accepted his offer, "Then kill me now, and leave her!" The woman laughed and spoke, "Oh I'll kill you alright, but first I got to make you suffer a bit more before you die, I mean after all, my men wants revenge for their comrade and what better way than torture you. Oh, but wait, you don't really value your life do you? Hmhmhmhmhm I guess we'll play with the little girl first then kill her than you afterwards!"_

"_That wasn't the deal, your supposed to spare her life!" screamed out Lelouch. "You think you can make a deal like that in your situation? Besides I only agreed to kill you, never to spare her life, besides I'm pretty sure that my boys here want some action, I mean they've been trapped her for a while now and they need soft warm flesh and what better than 'young' flesh?Heahahahahahhaha!" said the woman as she laughed out maniacally. "You bitch! Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her!" screamed out Lelouch in rage. He was about to scream again when his head was stepped on by the woman that had defeated him. Upon hearing his grunt of pain Nunnally shouted, "Please do what ever you want! Just leave my brother alone! Please I beg you! I'd do anything just spare his life!"_

_The leader of the group of men turned her head towards the girl. "Well then, since you two siblings love eachother so much, why don't we let him have the first shot at 'it' why don't we? I think that'll be more torture for him to know that he raped his own beloved sister! Hahahahahaha! Alright boys, pick up this incestuous bastard and follow me!" barked out the crazy woman. "What do you think your doing! Get- mffffhhhmmmm…mmmmm!!" Lelouch tried to struggle as tape was put over his mouth to silence him. "L-let go of me! Let go! Nooo!! What are you doing to me! Miss please, stop doing that to me! Stop, please stop, nooooo…nooo…mmmhhh…nggg…ple-aghhh…s-shtop-hagghhhh…stop this…it feels weird! Stop this, it feels strange! Stop this no-ahhhh…mmmffff…nnggghh…hah…haaaah…mmmm…stop…please"_

_Lelouch struggled with all his strength as his rage escalated a level at seeing his beloved sister being touched in such a way. "Oh…how nice…this little girl is quite naughty hehehehe…look, Black Knight of Britannia, look at how much of the juices of your kin stain my fingers" said the tanned woman staring at Lelouch, her hand was still rubbing Nunnally's vagina. Lelouch tried with all his might to rush at her, but he was too tightly bounded. "Hehehe, see, what did I tell you boys? This will make him suffer! Hahahaha! Now lets get back to work, she needs to get ready for her brother! Hahahahahahaha!" Lelouch looked at Nunnally and saw tears streaming down her eyes, and as such he too began to let out tears. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, __**NO!**__, I can't let that be done to her. I'll protect her, I have to protect her! Stupid body, move, move, move, move!' Lelouch's eyes flashed a bright red and the rim of his eyes grew to a blood red shade. His now violet eyes mixed with red glowed brightly for an instant. All of a sudden he felt great strength course through his body._

_He quickly broke free from his binds and pushed off all the men that was holding him. Without hesitation, he ran towards the leader. The woman turned around to meet the eyes of Lelouch's now demonic eyes. She felt fear grip her as she froze a bit as her eyes widened. Lelouch came into extremely close proximity, unfortunately, it was fate that he should fail as something attached to a string attached itself to Lelouch and small bright blue lines coursed through the wires and into Lelouch. Lelouch's body stiffened as he stopped in his tracks. As he stopped he could feel great pain coursing through his body, but he didn't stop. He turned towards that man that shot him with a tazer gun._

_Lelouch slowly reached up and grabbed the string that came from the gun. The man that was holding the weapon panicked and squeezed the trigger causing streams of small blue lines to course through the wire and into Lelouch's body. Lelouch shouted the roar of a demon as the thousands of volts coursed throughout his body. With great strength he grabbed the string and pulled it towards him. The force of the pull made the man come flying towards him. With fierce strength he grasped the man's neck and tore out the man's throat with raw power. Blood spilled onto the floor as the man fell limply into a pool of his own blood._

_Two more tazer guns were shot at him and he collapsed onto one of his knees. He glared at them with extreme killing intent which froze them. Again he pulled both of them in and killed them swiftly. One he punched with all his strength at his adam's apple and the result was blood and death. The other man he aimed at his temples and killed the man instantly. Lelouch then felt another tazer gun shot at him. Though this gun had much more volts and made him fall completely on all fours. He felt the great strength that he had earlier leave his body. He was now hopeless as he fell limply on the floor._

_The woman used her foot and turned Lelouch's body around making him face up. She then went on top of him and sat on top him his waist, "Well that was quite troublesome. Still though, you never cease to amaze me boy, heh, too bad I have to kill you, you and I could of become friends, hell if you were older I would so go for you, but your still a boy as you can see" said the woman as her fingers traveled to his zipper. When she had unzipped it she was quite surprised. "Well you look at that! This boy has a monster cock and his sister has a fucking pussy that leaks like a waterfall! Well aren't you two just the perfect fuck machines! Alright boys! Bound her up and spread her legs! We're about to see a prince and princess fuck like the animals they are!" Lelouch with all his might tried to get up, but his body would not let him. He tried with all his might but his body would no longer listen to him. He tried as hard as he could, but the power from earlier that he had somehow received would not make itself appear. Lelouch was now truly in despair, after his training with his master, he had never felt such powerlessness until now._

"_We have a problem here though, it seems like your big brother down here doesn't want to wake up. Now that won't work now will it? I mean after all, its little sister is getting prepared to welcome it home and yet it's not even ready to go yet. Well, I guess I have no choice, think of this as a service for getting rid of those four street thugs, they've been really poisonous thorns on my side, but thanks to your they're gone so think of this as service." The woman then disappeared from his line of sight as she lowered herself to where his penis was at. She toyed around with it a bit. She could feel it, his thing was big, long, and thick. She slowly grasped it in her hands and started to play with it._

_Her hand stroked his hard penis very slowly. Still though, Lelouch's member wouldn't wake up from its slumber. She was really frustrated and fascinated now. It was either that he had a strong will or that he was gay, which she highly doubted that it was the other. Getting frustrated that her handjob was not working she bent her head forward and licked the head of Lelouch's penis. His reaction made her a bit happy as she felt it get harder and warmer, though only slightly. Her other hand reached for his genitals and started to rub it. She then slowly lowered her head and engulfed Lelouch's genitals in something wet, warm, soft, and slimy._

_He tried to deny the feelings as much as he could, but it just felt too good for him. Lelouch cursed himself, hated himself for feeling such things and it tore at him. The woman then slowly sucked and licked her way up to his shaft. Slowly but surely, she was breaking Lelouch's will. She stayed there for few seconds and proceeded to suck on the tip of his member. Her mouth engulfed the head of Lelouch's member. He felt guilty, about it but it just felt too good. The woman then sucked on the area where he was pre-ejaculating. It surprised her even more at the amount of semen that came out on just his pre-ejaculation._

_She just looked at it as if it was a challenge and sucked on that area even harder. By doing so she had finally broke the last of Lelouch's will and blood pumped into his member at incredible speed. The blood had enlarged it so much that it penetrated to the back of her mouth without her consent. She almost choked at the sudden change in size and hardness. She had seen other penises that were almost as big as his, but none of those were as hard as his, none even came close to how hard his was as of right now._

_**Author's Note: Umm, If I remember correctly, if a penis is big it is not as hard as smaller ones. The reason is that a big penis does not receive enough blood and as a result may not be as hard as smaller ones. Now, smaller ones are harder because it receives more blood. Also sometimes people with a big member can sometimes have it shrink when it gets hard ( means they use pills ) So this is what I am saying, a smaller sized penis is much harder than a bigger sized penis. Also sometimes the person's penis will not even get hard. Please if anyone can prove me wrong with facts and not opinions please do so. Also to those people who say it is hard, just remember that bigger penises are just thicker, not harder and also remember they could be using Viagra. I also know that my information could be wrong, and if it is then so be it. I do have a primary source that says that small penises are harder than big penises. Wow, I feel like a teacher, well back to the story.**_

_She gasped for air as she stopped sucking on his member. Then she looked at him a smiled, "You like that don't you? Hehehehe, what a naughty boy, here I'll relieve you so that you don't cum too quickly when you fuck your sister hahaha!" Lelouch thought that this woman was incredibly crazy, but that thought was washed away as new waves of pleasure hit his nerves. He tried to resist, but the feeling was just too good. Her mouth slowly engulfed the head of his penis and inside her mouth he could feel her warm, wet, and slippery saliva. Then her tongue begun to play itself right under the top of his penis where his pre-cum was still coming. She could taste his sweet and sour semen._

_When she heard Lelouch give out a little moan it gave her more confidence and a sense of control. Upon getting more confidence she deep throat Lelouch's member and swallowed it until she couldn't swallow anymore. Lelouch sensed more pleasure as half of his member was being devoured huskily by his temporary partner. He felt even more pleasure rise up from his spine as she started to move and wrap her slimy tongue around his member. She was enjoying it herself also, but she would never admit it, though she did have to admit that the boy sure had a strong will. Most men, would already have ejaculated, but so far the boy hasn't. She wanted to feel pleasure, but seeing him suffer would make her even more pleasurable. She then sucked on his penis as hard as she could and swallowed the pre cum that was still coming out from his member. Upon to feeling this sensation, Lelouch's member grew hard and bigger while she was still giving him a deep throat. It surprised her when his member pulsed and grew bigger once again. _

_This though only encouraged her to suck even harder. Then she slowly while sucking as hard as she can and brought her head up. Lelouch felt the pressure moving up and to him it felt great. When her lips had reached the head of his penis she slurped up the pre cum that was still coming out as hard as she can and lifted her head fully up. After swallowing the rather huge amount of semen that was only his pre cum she let out a breath and licked her lips as her hands began to rub his member. She then lowered her head again and began to kiss and lick the underneath the tip of his penis. Lelouch just couldn't hold out any longer. He tried as hard as he could to deny the pleasure that he was getting, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Lelouch was slowly reaching his climax. When she felt his member twitch a bit she stopped sucking on his penis and smiled, "Oh, you naughty boy, you want to cum don't you? Well then come as hard as you can big boy, let's see just how much juice you can make me swallow hehehe!" _

_Again she lowered her head to his member and engulfed the head with her warm mouth and saliva. Her hand then rubbed and pumped as fast and hard as she could. Lelouch just couldn't help it now, he had to cum, even if he didn't want to, he can't control that part of his body. When she felt Lelouch's shaft stiffen she started to increase the pace her hand was moving at and sucked on harder. After a few seconds Lelouch finally climaxed into her mouth. When he climaxed it was like a dam that had burst. She could feel his cum shooting out of his penis and into her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed as much cum as she could. She kind of regretted at trying to swallow all of his cum. He was literally shooting off a small stream of semen into her mouth. There was so much that some of it escaped from her lips and dripped down from her chin. Some even flew out onto her cheeks. She swallowed and swallowed for a good one minute and a half before he finally stopped pouring his semen into her mouth. That didn't mean that he stopped cumming though, it just meant he was shooting out less than he was earlier. After another minute had passed she finally slurped out the last drop of his semen from his ejaculation. She looked and found that Lelouch's member was still as hard as a rock. "Well, will you look at that!? This little boy is a damn pervert!" she screamed out as she stepped on his face._

_She then looked at her men who were sucking and licking almost every inch on Nunnally's body and barked out her commands. "Hey, enough with the foreplay and get the girl over here!" to her commands her lackeys took the limp body of the girl, who looked like she had orgasmed many times already. When one looked at her, it looked like she couldn't understand just what she was feeling. The woman put her finger on Nunnally's vagina and parted her lips. Nunnally gave out a whimper of pleasure as the woman was touching her. "Well you look at that, disgusting! Heh, I still don't think this is enough to make her loose enough, here lets try this." As she had said that Lelouch felt her mouth sucking on his member once more. She had squeezed out the remaining cum from his shaft and let it spill it out of her mouth into her hands. The she took a finger and dipped it in Lelouch's semen and rubbed it all over Nunnally's vagina._

_Seeing this Lelouch was enraged but couldn't do anything. Then she parted Nunnally's lower lips with two of her fingers and inserted the tip of her two fingers into her. Nunnally's sensitive body flinched as she felt something at the entrance of her canal. The sadistic woman then dripped the last drops of Lelouch's semen onto her slightly tilted fingers and his cum slowly dripped and slid down into Nunnally's hole. When the semen had clogged up the entrance Nunnally's body shivered a bit. Then without warning, the woman shoved her two fingers, along with Leouch's semen into her and Nunnally instantly had a big orgasm. "Hehehe, look at this incestuous bitch! Alright get her on top of him and bound him so he can't move and make sure that they're tight!" Her loyal dogs did as they were told and placed Nunnally on top of Lelouch. As they put her on top, Lelouch's member rubbed against Nunnally's lower lips. He felt disgusted and hated himself for enjoying it even the slightest._

_Nunnally's body shook as her lips made contact with her brother's member. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was hot, big, hard, and that when she rubbed against it, it felt extremely pleasurable. The person she was on top of she knew was her brother and that was probably why she didn't hate that feeling, that was what she thought. The woman then leaned down and whispered into Lelouch's ear, "Could you tell me how it is, to have a taste of the forbidden fruit after your done with her? Hehehehe!" joked the sadistic woman evilly. Lelouch was mad, but couldn't even move now that he was bound everywhere except for his hips. _

_The woman then went to Nunnally and grasped Nunnally's hips as Nunnally flinched at the touch. She then moved her finger down Nunnally,s hips and to her smooth bare butt. She then licked one of her fingers and circled it around Nunnaly, and then plunged it into her. Nunnally let out a muffled cry before she started to feel good and grunt through her teeth as she tried to endure the pleasure. Finally she took her finger out of her ass and lifted up Nunnall'y hips and ass. Then she grabbed and rubbed Lelouch's member and positioned it right at the entrance of Nunnally's vagina. She then used her fingers and parted Nunnally's lower lips and had Leouch's tip right at the entrance. Lelouch could feel the hot slimy juices that were dripping onto his member which sent pleasure to his head. He hated it, but his body loved every bit of it. Nunnally could feel something hot, hard, and big at the entrance of her vagina. This even though she knew she didn't like it, it felt all too good for her. Her body began to get wetter and wetter. The woman then moved her hands onto Nunnally's hips and pushed her down onto Lelouch's member._

_Nunnally let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Lelouch hot, hard, long, thick, and throbbing member was suddenly thrust into her so suddenly. Even though she was extremely dripping Lelouch was ripping her apart. She could feel a twinge of pain there and there, but was almost completely nullified thanks to her being very extremely wet. Only half of his member was able to completely go inside of her without much trouble. Nunnally's vagina began to get more wet as it slowly engulfed more and more of Leouch's member._

_For Lelouch it felt extremely incredible. Even though only part of his member was inside it felt extremely good. He could feel her squeezing and wrapping all around his member. She was extremely tight, and to make it worse she was warm inside and it felt great just being inside her. He also sensed that surely, but slowly, Nunnally was taking in more of his member. As she engulfed more of him he felt the pressure on his shaft as if her vagina was trying to squeeze the semen out of his penis. This only made things worse as he got bigger, harder, and hotter while still inside of Nunnally. His body was enjoying it, but his mind was tearing at him._

_Nunnally felt Lelouch's member get even bigger, harder, and hotter inside of her, which made her have an extremely hard orgasm. "Aaaaaaagghhhhhh…ughhh…aaahhhhhh…hhhaaaahhhh-ungggghhhhhh-haaaaahhh." Lelouch felt her orgasm which made her tighten up around his member and made him feel extremely good. Nunnally collapsed on top of Lelouch and stopped moving and was breathing really hard._

"_Are your serious? Is that all!? I'm not pleased yet god damn it!" she screamed and then swung a metal bat at the head of one her men killing him instantly. She was about to attack another when one of her smarter lackeys spoke, "Um, don't we have like some kind of injection that makes a person really, really, horny?" She was happy yet mad at her lackey for not speaking up earlier, "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Don't you know I almost drowned earlier? If you had spoken up earlier I wouldn't had have to gotten myself dirty you damn idiot!" she then threw the bat with extreme force at her lackey and was hit right on the forehead, which bled like crazy and then he died. When she had her hands on the drug she injected a good amount of it into Lelouch and Nunnally._

_Before Lelouch knew it, his body began to move itself and he thrust his hips. Nunnally let out a scream full of pleasure as three quarters of his member was now inside of her. The drug too took an immediate effect on her as her hips began to move on its own. She just couldn't take it anymore, the drug was making her feel too good. The same was happening to Lelouch and this tore at him the most because he was fucking his own sister and he was enjoying it. He cursed himself over and over and then finally lost his sanity to the drug. Both began to move at a pace and were really enjoying it. Every single time Lelouch thrust his member inside of her she felt it hit her uterus and the feeling made her go crazy. _

"_Brother, brother! H-harder, m-ahhhh-m-ungh-move harde-ahhhh!, Ih feelsh sho-sho gooooo-ahhhh-ddd" Nunnally could not believe what dirty words were coming out of her words, or whether she even understood what she was saying. Lelouch on the other had felt incredibly good as Nunnally's vaginal walls so tight that it pushed his member out almost everytime she moved up. Nunnally just felt too great. Almost every ten thrust she would have a heavy orgasm. It felt incredible everytime she orgasmed because she would always squeeze his member off. _

_When she was tight he didn't stop moving he just kept pumping in and out of her back and forth. Nunnally on her sixth orgasm pushed herself down on Lelouch and squeezed as tight as she can and moved her hips in a circular motion and would also move her hips up and down in conjunction. This felt extremely pleasurable to the both of them. Unfortunately this slow but pleasurable stimulation was stopped by Lelouch as he began to pump into her at very quick speeds making her orgasm again and again never even giving her time to rest. Everytime she had an orgasm her vagina would get more and more sensitive to the point where she was orgasming every single time he thrust into her. Her continuous orgasms eventually made Lelouch reach his climax. When he did reach his climax he actually broke through into her uterus and ejaculated inside of her. This made Nunnally arch back as an extreme wave of never felt before pleasure washed over her entire body. Upon feeling him break into uterus she felt herself have the biggest orgasm she felt so far. At the same time she felt Lelouch's member ejaculate into her. She could literally feel his semen travel through his shaft. When he ejaculated it was so hard that she felt it and was overflowing. Lelouch ejaculated a stream of semen right into her uterus and it overflowed out of her vagina. Lelouch's and Nunnally's body shook for a few minutes as the wave of pleasure stopped, but Lelouch was still ejaculating deep inside Nunnally. It was like he was shooting off a sea of semen inside of her. Nunnally could still feel his member twitching and still ejaculating the remaining semen inside of her which lasted for five minutes. _

"_Tch, look at these disgusting incestuous bastards! Guys, you should go teach her to love other things than just her brother's cock. Don't you guys agree with me? Well, if you do feel free to do what ever you want with her and beat the fuck out of this little bastard and make him watch us rape his sister, we'll turn her into a fucking little slut!" she screamed out. To her commands two man took off their pants and picked up Nunnally off of Lelouch to see a huge amount of his semen drip out of her. They then injected another dose of the drug into her which made her horny again and started to fuck her. One man layed down and the other positioned himself behind her. One was at the entrance of her vagina and the other was at her ass. At the same time both pierced into her, as she let out a moan of pleasure, her body no longer her's to control. Another man came up and shoved his cock into her mouth. She let out muffled moans of pleasure now. Two more men came into the orgy and were getting handjobs from Nunnally, who was no longer herself._

_Lelouch was beaten and forced to stare as his sister was gang raped over and over again. Men after men ejaculated into her and onto her. What made Lelouch feel worse was that this, detestable, this damnable thing was arousing him. He hated it, he hated the fact that this even aroused him. Lelouch could only watch and curse himself for letting his guard down so many times. Every single time the group that was currently fucking Nunnally would ejaculate he could see a smile on Nunnally's face. She was enjoying this, but this was not her, this was a girl that had been overdosed with a drug that made a person very, very, very, aroused. Tears started to come down his face as he saw his sister, being gangbanged by so many and happily enjoying it and she was still a child. He could hear the laughter of the men and especially that woman who had done this to his sister. He stared at her with intense killer intent and cold violet-red eyes. When she saw this she felt a cold shiver crawl up her spine._

_She was getting irritated so she and some of her boys who could no longer go on fucking Nunnally went and started to beat the living hell out of Lelouch. Every hit was numb to him. He felt every single hit, but he was just numb to pain at the moment. His mind was currently focusing on his guilt for taking his sister and enjoying it. The mental pain that he felt hurt him much more than the physical pain he was going through. After beating him into where he was no longer moving and barely breathed did they stop. They just left him lying there, on the ground. It pained him as he could hear the moans of pleasure coming from his sister. He could hear her perfectly, "Harder…do it harder…yesh…faster…inside do it inside!" Lelouch closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. 'Nunnally, I have failed you, I have broken my promise, I am a worthless brother.'_

_After a few days had passed he could see his sister still being gang raped by the army of men. He was now hanging on a cross. His face was no longer his as it was stained with blood and covered with bruises. His heart was still hurting from having to see his sister being raped right in front of him. The bastards knew how to torture him. They put his cross right in front of where his sister was fucked day till night by hundreds of men. Everyday she was continually ravaged over and over day and night. He was forced to watch it all, they had put a drug in him that made it so that he could not sleep and he has been awake for days now seeing his sister raped everyday in front of him. Her body was completely covered in cum. Head to toe you could see a sign of semen, but they would always wash it away when another group would come. For 24 hours a day Nunnally's fragile and sensitive body was ravaged over and over again. _

_It pained Lelouch to see her face. She was enjoying every moment of it. She would be gang raped group after group and she would always have a smile on her face. Eventually she became too weak to move on her own, but that didn't stop the people. They would come and carry her and rape her all day and night long. She was constantly and continuously being ravaged, she never got to rest. Finally on the tenth day they took him off the cross and beat the living hell out of him while they were waiting for their turn. After they had dragged him back to the cross they just left him there lying on the ground. Nunnally too was lying on the floor completely covered by semen. It pained him so much to see her this way._

_Nunnally had heard him there softly sobbing to himself and she turned towards him even though she was blind. She smiled and pointed at him then to her vagina and opened her arms. His own little sister was asking him to fuck her and she wasn't even aware that he was her brother. She didn't speak anymore, only gave out moans of pleasure. She had completely been converted into a sex slave, a mere toy thing for those men. Water was splashed on her and she gave a little 'eek' before she was picked up by the hips and into the air. Nunnally apparently knew what was happening and was smiling. Both men thrust into her from in front and behind and she enjoyed it. There his torture started once again. After three hours of seeing his sister gang raped he thanked god that he was dragged away and beaten alive. This time though he almost died, he could feel it. All he wanted now to do was die._

_He just lay there now, not even moving or grunting as he was getting kicked and trampled at. Lelouch had lost his will now. He had lost the last thing that was important to him now, his sister, though still alive, was now only a little girl enslaved by sexual desires, a sex slave. The men had thought he was dead since he gave no grunt as they dropped a pretty big rock on his back. Blood escaped from his mouth, but he made no noise as he already considered himself a dead man. Lelouch finally gave in, he was finally going to give in to death, that was until he heard a voice._

'…_is…you…desire' it was a voice from inside of his head that called out to him. 'What…is…desire' he could hear it clearer now. 'What…is…you desire' he concentrated on the voice harder now. 'What is it that you desire?' Lelouch's eye opened at the question this voice had asked him._

"_What…I…desire…" he spoke which barely came out of his lips. One of the soldiers had heard what he said and spoke, "What was that? You want to go fuck your sister!? Hahahaha! Look at that you guys, this incestuous bastard wants to fuck his sister! Well, why don't we let him! Hahahaha!" laughed the soldier. The other soldier looked and spoke, "He should of asked earlier, now it's too late" At the last four words Lelouch's eyes widened. "Ehh? What do you mean its too late!?" said the soldier who was now stepping on Lelouch's head. "Look, the little slut is finally dying look over there, Genryu's squad is fucking her right now, and those guys have been at it since dawn fucking the hell out of her. From the looks of it one more orgasm and she'll die." The other soldier pouted, "Damn it, she was the best fuck ever too, I mean she squeezed me off so good! She was way tighter than that five year old we fucked last time right Gin?"_

_The soldiers continue to talk amongst themselves now ignoring Lelouch. His eyes were still wide and then he finally averted his gaze to the little body that was currently being fucked by three huge men. He simply stared and then saw all four of them orgasm. The girl was overflowed with semen as white droppings came out of her mouth and she moaned a bit and her body twitched a bit before collapsing on top of the man under her. Her body no longer showed any sign of movement. You couldn't even see the soft moving of her chest. She was no longer breathing. He flinched when he heard the man under her speak._

"_Damn…this slutty bitch is tight as hell even when she's dead. God damn it I'm not satisfied, don't know about you guys buy I'm going to keep fucking her body while its still fresh until I'm satisfied." At this statement Lelouch's eyes froze and narrowed at him. One of the men left, but the other two stayed behind and ravaged the corpse of the now dead Nunnally. After an hour did the two men stop ravaging her body as they ejaculated their last load of semen into the corpse of his sister. One of the man took his member out of her and moved out of the way and Lelouch finally saw Nunnally , not the slave to sexual desires, but the body of his sister. He watched her limp body still carried by the man behind her he continued to pump his seed deep into her now deceased body. He saw the evil white seeds of the men drip from her vagina as the man holding her from behind kept pumping into her. _

_Something that he had lost a long time ago had return to him. When the man ejaculated into her corpse's vagina, anger coursed power through his veins and body. 'Power' he thought 'My desire…my desire is to gain power…power that…power that no one can stop, the power to conquer this world, power to destroy this world and create it anew' that was what he thought at that moment. Then he heard that same voice from before, 'Very well, I shall grant you that power, in return you must achieve your dream…and mine as well' said the voice._

_Lelouch felt even greater power than he felt last time course through his veins. He could feel his body ache, he could feel his heart ache, he could feel his mind ache. The three soldiers simply stared at Lelouch as he got up. When he turned to them, he had the same eye color as he did when he suddenly tried to attack their leader, but this time there was something different. His right eye now had a sigil of a six winged bird. One of the three tried to scream out to the others, but was too late as his throat was pierced through by Lelouch. The other two scrambled away and was about to call for reinforcements, but it was all futile. When they opened their mouth all that came out was a waterfall of blood. Both looked down to their chest to see a hand sticking out of their chest before they died. _

_He walked with the intent to kill only in his mind as he approached the man who was still pumping his disgusting seed into his sister's corpse. Lelouch turned him around and slashed at his chest with a combat dagger he had gotten from the dead soldiers he had killed earlier. The man asked for forgiveness which made Lelouch even more agitated. He proceeded to skin the man alive and then he grabbed a pole and pierced it through the man's anus and out his mouth. The commotion was eventually heard by the others and they all rushed out. That day Lelouch had single handedly did the impossible, killing an army of 237 by himself. When he came upon the tan skinned woman she begged for her life. He didn't care though, all he wanted to do was get revenge for Nunnally. He slowly tortured the woman very, very, slowly. He did the same thing that she did to Nunnally but only worse. He raped her of course, he had injected her with two doses of the arousing drugs. Then he tied her up and cut off the penis of her soldiers and stuck them inside of her. When no more could fit, he cut her stomach and proceeded to stick the other members of the dead soldiers into the woman's stomach. She didn't die fast, in fact she died quite slowly. After she died he pierced her anus with a pole that came right out through her mouth and set the pole up and burned down the camp. He then picked up the body of his sister and walked into the forest to find a proper place for her to get buried at. There he was discovered by the long forgotten and thought dead "The Fallen Knight of One" Alphonse von Valume._

**BOOM!**

An explosion had awoken Lelouch from his dreams of four years ago, when Britannia had invaded Japan and caused the rape and death of his sister. He opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings as people around him began to panic inside the small carrier vehicle they were in. "Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck! How the hell did we get ambushed! What the fuck is the intelligence group doing, those fucking pieces of shit got us set up!" shouted one of the men. "The fuck is going on out th-Agghhhhhh!!" before he could finish his question there was another loud explosion and the man was set on fire. Lelouch simply stared at the man before him as he burned slowly. Lelouch took out the pistol by his thigh out of its holster and shot the man in the head, an instant death.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Why the fuck did you shoot him for you fucking kid!?" shouted another one of the men in the vehicle. Lelouch stared at him with his violet-red eyes and spoke in an apathetic voice, "I simply ended his life, or would you have rather I let him burn and die very painfully and slow?" The man was about to say something, but before he could speak a shell from artillery fire made contact with his body. Instantly the body was mutilated as body parts along with blood exploded towards all direction before a big explosion was heard. After the artillery shell went through his body it exploded and the whole vehicle was blown up in half.

Lelouch flew a few yards away from the explosion. As his body hit the ground like a rock skidding across the water, before his body slid across the ground before coming to a complete stop. It was really hard to make your body like a rag doll. Lelouch checked himself and noticed that he had dislocated his shoulder. With a loud crack he got it back in place with a grunt. He approached the transport vehicle that now lay in rubbles. He turned his head towards the other explosions that were around him and found that his whole platoon was wiped out except for him of course. In the past, he had learned that he had the Devil's Luck.

He looked around and heard static that came from a radio. He searched around the rubble of his battalion's ruined vehicles. After a while he had found a radio and apparently he could hear a transmission coming from it though the signal was not as strong, as could tell with the static.

"Is….there…is…Q…copy?" said voice that came through the radio. Lelouch tried to fix the signals and finally after a few seconds received a better radio signal. "Is anyone there? This is HQ to Blitz Company, do you copy?"

"HQ, this is Sgt. Lamperogue of Blitz company, over."

"Sgt. what is the status of your platoon."

Lelouch didn't have to look around to respond, "Blitz company's status, annihilated, I am the only man left alive in Blitz company, it seems that we ran into an enemy artillery ambush, over"

"Damn it! Roger that Sgt., your mission obj-" before Lelouch could heard the end of the transmission the radio was destroyed.

Quickly Lelouch ran and then rolled behind the rubble of one of the vehicles. He took out his pistol and thought up of a plan. He saw one of the dead bodies of his fellow soldiers and took off his helmet. Lelouch slowly lifted up the helmet a bit, slowly exposing the top. Then a gun shot was heard as the helmet flew away from Lelouch's hands. Quickly Lelouch calibrated the direction the shot came from and rushed for the hill that was behind him. For four years of constant fighting Lelouch's body was now able to move at double the speed his ten year old self could move. He stopped behind a bush to see the sniper moving to a new position, Lelouch, not wanting to waste ammo unless necessary reached to the side of his boots and pulled out a combat knife and rushed toward his target. The man, being a sniper, noticed foot steps behind him and quickly turned around only to have his throat slit.

Blood sprayed out from the snipers neck as he tried to scream in pain. The only thing that came out was the sound of the man choking on his blood. Lelouch heard the noise of a gun clicking and rolled to a small hill of dirt next to him. Apparently Lelouch had forgotten about the dead man's spotter. There was dead silence as both soldiers awaited the other to move. Lelouch being a very experienced soldier did not make any noise and was thinking up of a plan. The spotter who usually spotted enemies for the sniper was good at staying still and silent.

Lelouch looked around at his surroundings trying to find any possible ways around to get at the other soldier. Lelouch noticed that the dead body next to him had a flashbang on it. Lelouch took the risk and rushed out to it and grabbed the flashbang from the body. When the soldier saw Lelouch's body fly out from behind the hill as he shot as quickly and accurately as he could. Lelouch being very fast for someone with his build, with his precise hand eye coordination snatched the flashbang from the dead body and pulled the spring and sprinted off. The spotter could not believe the speed that Lelouch was moving at. Leouch then threw the flash bang toward the spotter and dived at the ground covering his face from the flash.

It was dark and the spotter could not spot the little black object that came towards him until it was too late. The last thing that the spotter saw was a bright flash and then nothing more but white and pain. His eyes were literally bleeding from the bright flash that was so close to his face. He couldn't see anymore and he could only hear a high pitch sound as his eyes and eyes stung. Lelouch got up and turned around and rushed towards the man. With intense speed he slashed the mans and as the man collapsed on his knees Lelouch slashed at his throat. Guts and blood spilled onto the cold earth and blood sprayed into the cold night sky.

Lelouch stared at his dead enemy for a few seconds before searching the bodies of the dead, foe and friends alike for anything he could use. After equipping himself with plenty of ammo and necessities he headed towards the enemy outpost that his, the Blitz Company, were supposed to raid. Since Lelouch could not contact HQ and was also bored, he took it upon himself to destroy the whole entire outpost. He climbed on the highest hill that had the most cover and observed the base. The security there was quiet strong. He also noticed that there were artillery guns out in the fields. Instantly he knew that this outpost was the one that fired at his platoon.

"Shit, if they fired on us without us knowing…damn, someone in the order leaked out the information to the enemies. Watch when I find that bastard, I'll fucking skin him alive!" seethed a pissed off Lelouch. He looked around a bit more and found some snipers hiding in some trees, bushes, on a hill and other places. He spotted them and silently killed them all one by one. After he had gotten rid of them, he spotted a reconnaissance team and annihilated them. He then stole one of the men's uniform and infiltrated their base. After searching around a bit he finally memorized the layout of the entire outpost. With the huge amount of claymores and C4s he had taken from his comrades he went around the base planting them at crucial places. He had planted a couple of C4s in the ammunition storage and other places. He of course planted claymores near doors that he predicted enemies would come out from. When he was busy planting them there were many times that he was caught, but he would kill the person or persons who saw him instantly and silently.

What was even better was that while he was snooping around planting C4s and claymores, he even found landmines and very good enemy intel. After that he went and checked the power system and planted a bomb that emits a small electric magnetic pulse. After confirming that everything was set he turned to leave, but too bad for him there stood in his way was a Japanese boy about the same age as him. They stared into eachother's eyes until the Japanese boy spoke in English which was rather rare for an Eleven.

"What is Britannian like you…do here? Drop weapon and I spare life" said the Eleven in broken English.

"_Hmph, you really suck at English you know that? I'd prefer it if you speak in your native tongue, when you speak in English with that accent, it sounds much too weird for my tastes and I doubt that you like talking in the tongue of your oppressors, don't you, Eleven-chan?_" spoke Lelouch in the other boy's native tongue.

"_Ugh…you damn Brtiannian, I'll kill you right here and now!_" as the boy said he would he brought up his gun.

Lelouch being a person fast on his feet bent down and rushed forward at the boy. The boy didn't expect Lelouch to move at such speeds. Lelouch came forward and swiped his arms away sending the handgun flying from the Japanese boy's hands. Then Lelouch spun and punched him knocking the boy off balance. The Japanese boy was clearly surprised at the speed Lelouch attacked at. To be able to swipe away his gun then do a 360 degree spin and punch him again, all at incredible speed and without losing balance and adding power to his punch, that was something a person without training could not do.

The Eleven fell backward, but flipped and landed back on his feet. Though this surprised Lelouch it didn't stop him from attacking. As soon as the boy landed on his feet his eyes widened as a right punch was sent his way. The boy moved to the side to dodge the punch only to see a round house kicking coming. With quick thinking he ducked Lelouch's kick, but too bad for him Lelouch was very flexible and twisted around and sending a kick right to the boy's mouth sending him flying in the air.

Lelouch then elbowed the boy in the mouth as he flew up, and then got up close a punched the boy in the stomach. Though this punch was different, for Lelouch's elbow was still bent and his arm didn't straighten out yet. Then with a twist of his arm it came slid up the boy's chest and into his face. The boy flew once more and hit the ground with a loud thud. He was barely able to move, but felt his hand on something smooth, cold, and metallic.

Lelouch walked forward, approaching the boy and readied his knife. The boy stared at Leouch with now that Lelouch's figure was covered by the shadows and the only things he could see was the violet-red eyes of Lelouch, the eyes of a devil. The boy was too shocked and terrified to think. Lelouch simply stared and walked towards him. The boy finally gained his sanity back after Lelouch had got dangerously close to him. Lelouch stopped in his tracks as he heard the boy mutter something.

"_Kururugi Suzaku, remember that name_" spoke the boy.

"_Nani?_" spoke Lelouch his voice cold and unmerciful.

"_The name of the one who killed you!_" shouted out the Japanese boy as he brought up his handgun.

Lelouch mentally cursed himself as his eyes widened as the boy brought up the handgun Lelouch had swiped away from him earlier. With his speed Lelouch was barely able to dodge the gunshot. There was a loud bang and it had alerted some of the security guards that were standing around. Two guards popped out from the corner of a building only to be met with Lelouh's knives.

The boy angry at the death of his comrades shot a few more rounds towards Lelouch. Lelouch, well being Lelouch with his speed dodged all the shots except for one that had scraped his ear. Suzaku cursed as all of his shots had missed Lelouch as he began to reload. Lelouch seeing Suzaku reload took the opportunity to attack, but was interrupted as a gunshot flew right in front of his face. Lelouch stopped in his tracks and looked towards the direction the shot had come from. He saw two soldiers with their handguns aiming at him. They too shot a few more rounds at Lelouch, which he dodged.

Lelouch jumped backwards behind a jeep and waited for the wave of gunshots to die down. He took off the jacket of his uniform and threw out in the open which was shot at. The men that shot at it were surprised that they shot at nothing, but didn't have time to speak as Lelouch sped up to them and slashed both their throats. Fresh hot blood sprayed like a small sprinkler from their throats. Lelouch stood there staring at the only opponent left before him, Kururugi Suzaku.

Suzaku was scared out of his wits. Lelouch stared at him with his devilish eyes as his face was dripping with the blood of Suzaku's comrades on his face. Suzaku brought up his weapon and took aim and fired. Lelouch simply sidestepped to his left and sprinted off towards the boy in front of him. The boy shot off a few more shots towards Lelouch, but they missed as Lelouch gracefully and skillfully dodged them all. In less than 3 seconds Lelouch had closed the gap between them, which was a 60 yard distance. Suzaku was amazed at the speed that Lelouch a mere teenager could move at that speed. Too bad for him that during that pause Lelouch swiped the gun from his hands again and was punched at the same time. Suzaku staggered back a bit and dodged a low kick from Lelouch, but gave Lelouch an opening which Lelouch aimed for. In an instant Lelouch came flying at him with his right foot coming towards Suzaku's head. Suzaku closed his eyes as he took the hit head on, literally.

The kick was a powerful kick that should have ended the life of any regular man or teenager, but Suzaku wasn't regular or normal. Suzaku's body flew the instant the kick had connected to the right side of his head. His body flew 5 yards away from Lelouch and his body bounced twice on the ground before his body came skidding to a stop. Suzaku's body lay still a moment before he started to shuffle around a bit and flipped his body facing the skies. Lelouch was quite amazed, most of the people who had taken that kick from him would have died.

Slowly Lelouch walked to the now limp body of Suzaku. He stopped at the foot of Suzaku's body and reached for his handgun at the side of his holster. Suzaku got onto one of his knees not noticing that Lelouch was so close until he heard something metallic moving and stopped in his tracks. He slowly stared up to see the eyes of the devil with a gun pointing at him.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia, remember that name_" spoke Lelouch, his voice cold with hatred.

"_Nani?_" spoke a confused Suzaku.

"_The name of the person who killed you and who will destroy this world_" spoke Lelouch in his coldest and evilest voice.

When Suzaku heard the Lelouch's fingers squeezing the trigger he lowered his head and closed his eyes to prepare for death. Then he heard a loud gunshot go off, but he didn't feel anything hit him or pain. He opened to see Lelouch no longer near him, but backing away from him. Then more gunshots were heard and he saw Lelouch quickly and skillfully dodge all of the bullets before going behind a small hill. Suzaku tried to move, but his body would not let him. He couldn't move and there his enemy was right in front of him and his body would not move.

When the rain of bullets ended Lelouch popped out and shot all the men that were shooting at him. All six of them had holes either on their chest or their head. Suzaku had now been shocked even more as six of his comrades were shot down with ease. He heard more of his comrades coming, but before they even popped out from their corner there was an explosion and his comrades never came. He heard the sirens go off and looked around to see more of his comrades coming. He was happy, but that soon died as he saw one after another fall down.

Lelouch was picking off everyone one of them with one shot. He noticed that a group to his right was shooting at him stood near a barrel full of explosive liquid, mainly oil. Lelouch shot at it and all 5 men ended up bursting into flames. More explosions went off around the base and a smile appeared on his face. It seems like his landmines and claymores were working really well. He took out a detonator for his miniature EMP bomb and set them off causing the sirens and the lights to turn off. Then a group of soldiers around 50 came out from the forests, which was something he did not expect. With precise aiming he took out two of the assault rifles that he had gotten from his deceased comrades.

He fired full blast at the coming horde and about 30 of the 50 went down. The remaining 20 stopped a brief moment to look around and see their numbers horribly decreased. Too bad that the time they had given to Lelouch while they were looking around gave Lelouch time to reload and shot down the remainder of their numbers. Suzaku, who Lelouch had clearly forgotten about stared at the horror before him. All of his comrades who came near Lelouch were met with death. The 50 or so men he saw that came rushing after Lelouch were mowed down as if they were nothing. In only a mere matter of seconds the 50 men charging at Lelouch were annihilated.

A group of 5 came out of the corner for them to only drop down on the floor dead on the ground. Lelouch then began to stroll down the path that he was going to exit through while picking off his enemies with ease. Luckily for him he came across a radio. He picked up while still shooting at his enemies. When he got towards the exit he took out his detonators and detonated all the C4s at the camp. There were huge and loud explosions all over the place as screams and moans of men dying could be heard through the night air. With a smile on his face he left the base as it burned down.

After going deep into the forest he stopped and took out the radio he had found. He then changed the transmission so that he could contact his base. It took him a while, but eventually he was able to contact his base.

"HQ this is Sgt. Lamperouge of Blitz Company, primary objective achieved, annihilation of enemy outpost completed, awaiting further orders."

"Sgt. this is HQ, did you just say you've completed Blitz Company's primary objective?"

"Affirmative HQ, the enemy outpost has been annihilated."

"Tch, I wouldn't expect less from you Sgt. Lamperouge" this time it was a different voice that came through.

"It wasn't really that difficult Lt. Colonel Valume, it was quite easy actually, their defenses were really easy to penetrate." "Hahahaha, it may be easy for you, but not for old timers like us, well anyway proceed towards the next enemy outpost. You will help the Fallen Angels in retrieving their team leader from the enemies. Make sure you keep a low profile while on the mission just proceed north and you should meet up with them. You will be under command of their acting team captain, you should know her by the name of Reina Ashers. Oh, yea just to make you more motivated, the enemy at that base has kidnapped an innocent girl for ransom. I don't know of her identity, but all I can tell you is that she used to have a connection to you."

At this revelation Lelouch's eyes widened. There is a girl that is also being held ransom that has a connection to him? He spoke to the radio, "Roger that, I'm heading towards the rendezvous point. Oh yea, could you drop my personal equipments near the rendezvous point? I grow tired of using such weak weapons."

The voice from the radio replied back, "A certain someone knew you would need your equipments so it's already been sent there in advance. Still though, a sword and a pair of magnums to go against the enemy, don't you think that's a bit absurd? Man, I think that I should've sent you our new custom assault rifle with you…well that's too bad."

"Hmph, commander, with all due respect, if I think that an assault rifle is needed I'm pretty sure that there will be plenty lying around during the mission" replied Lelouch.

"Ah, that's right, well, you know it never hurts to bring extra weapons, but knowing you, all you'd need is a sword and you'd already weak havoc, oh well, good luck out there and don't go dying on me well ya? I don't want that little girl to burst into tears over your dead bo-Ugghhh!!" after that only static could be heard.

Lelouch simply smirked because he knew what had happened. It seems that 'she' had given the commander a good punch to the gut, but now wasn't the time to start messing around. He had a bad feeling about who the other prisoner was. He sprinted through the dense forest without stopping for several minutes.

He heard a loud noise from above and looked up. It was a tiny carrier plane, but he noticed that it had dropped something that was at least 2 - 4 miles away from him. Without hesitation he headed towards the area that the object was dropped to. After several minutes Lelouch made it to the area. He wasn't dumb though, when he got near the area he stopped sprinting and proceeded with much caution. If he saw the plane drop off his equipments, then he was sure that others saw as well.

He looked around and observed the area around him. Lelouch calmed his breathing and listened to the area around him. For a while he stood still and listened into the noise of the forests. It was very faint, but he could hear slow steady footsteps near him. Lelouch listened intently that the almost soundless footsteps stop when it came close to him. Something was wrong and Lelouch had known it. He listened harder to his surroundings until he heard a whizzing noise that was made from a blade from moving at fast speeds. Lelouch's eyes widened and he crouched down barely saving his neck.

While crouching he saw a black boot come towards his head. Skillfully he grabbed the appendage and swung the unknown person to a tree that was several meters away. Without stopping he sprinted towards the person that was still in flight. The person that had attacked him hit the tree with a loud grunt, but before it could stand up though Lelouch dropkicked the figure in the stomach.

Lelouch looked at his fallen foe and found it intriguing that there would be a woman all the way out here, near the battlefield. He looked at her and found her quite too young for battle. She was probably around the same age as him. She had long and curly brown hair. The girl had a petite physique, but had a slim, well built figure. He could tell that her cup size was about that of a C, but not exactly a C. She was wearing something of a black battle suit.

He approached her with caution careful not to be caught off guard. When he got close the girls eyes opened and showed that of a brown color. Quickly she did a low kick to Lelouch. With his inhuman reaction he dodged her attack and dealt a powerful right kick to the side of her head. Too bad for Lelouch something grabbed a hold of his leg. Quickly he twisted his body and sent his left foot flying towards the person or thing holding his right leg. There was a very loud grunt as Lelouch hit something solid which felt like a face to him.

He didn't have the luxury to rest though. As the instant he kicked the other person the brown haired girl took out a pair of daggers and came for him. She slashed at Lelouch's head with her left and tried to stab Lelouch with her right. This would've been effective with her speed and the simultaneous attack, but this is Lelouch we're talking about.

He skillfully ducked on the slash to the head and spun to the girl's side and avoided the attack. With his quick hands he grabbed a hold of both the girl's wrists. With quick speed he shouldered her and then flipped her over. He didn't stop there though. With his hands still on her wrists he twisted arms very harshly and a loud crack could be heard as her bones popped out of place. The girl let out a loud scream of extreme pain.

A pair of knives came from the bushes towards Lelouch, but being him he dodged them with ease. Not only did he dodged them, but while dodging he picked them off in the air and threw it back at the bushes it came from. A figure quickly rolled out of the bush only to have its face meeting Lelouch's combat boots. He was about to sprint towards the enemy, but he heard a whizzing sound of a blade cutting through the air and he quickly ducked. Lelouch busted out with a flare ( breakdancing move ) but was dodged by his foe. His enemy stabbed the blade in attempt to stab his legs, but came in extreme proximity of his little brother.

With his immense upper body strength he lifted himself into a handstand, from his sitting position. He then grabbed his opponent's head with his legs and quickly flipped and slammed it down very hard. Finally he had a good view of who his enemy was which was another girl.

This girl had shoulder length, dark purple hair and had a mid length ponytail. Her bangs came down short to long from the left side of her face to her right side. A long bang at her right side had a ribbon on it. She had fierce pink eyes that stare back into his. She also was around his age. Her figure was slim, shapely and well built and had a very nice bust size for her age, if she was 14. She too wore a black battle suit, same as the other girl just with some extra designs. She also looked to be an oriental girl

He was about to punch her face, even though he didn't want to ruin such a cute face, but she was still an enemy. The girl though was more skillful and daring than he thought. The purpled hair girl, having no other choice, tried to attack Lelouch's genitals with a bite. He had to admit though, he was rather impressed. To find such a daring opening and having the resolve to throw her pride away to win the fight really made him respect her. It was a really big feat, no, scratch that, it'd be a miracle to even find an opening on him and she somehow found one in the heat of battle, he was really impressed.

She came close, but Lelouch was too fast for her and quickly flipped off of her. Quickly she too flipped back up and took her stance. Lelouch quickly sprinted towards her closing the gap between them in mere seconds. She was too stunned and shocked to even attack. Lelouch lunged towards her with his right fist going towards her. Luckily for her a gun shot was heard and the punch never came.

Lelouch flipped backwards and dodged the shot, barely. He didn't get any rest though as the girl in front of him started to slash at him. He dodged them with a bit more trouble this time as he was more focused on calculating where the shot had come from.

The girl that was attacking got annoyed that Lelouch was not paying attention to him and attacked him more aggressively. Lelouch decided end this and grabbed a hold of her hand holding her no-dachi-katana. With extreme force he brought his right palm towards her chin. Another gun shot was heard, but yet again was still unable to hit Lelouch. Lelouch quickly kicked the purple haired girl behind the knee making her fall to her knee. Without stopping Lelouch landed a quick, but not as powerful hit to the side of her face.

As he was about to hit, a gun shot went off again, but Lelouch skillfully dodged and used the back of his heels to knock out the girl with the no-dachi-katana. Two more gun shots were heard, but still the person shooting at him could not hit him. With his godly speed he sprinted towards the direction the shots were coming from while dodging bullets.

When he came through he came face to face with another girl that was also oriental. She had short curly hair that was black with a light blue tint. Her eyes were colorful with a silver and light blue tint. She had a nice shape to her. The girl had slim, but shapely body with appealing curves. She seemed to be a bit older than him. Also on her body was the same black battle suit that the other girls had on. In her arms was a rather advanced looking bolt action sniper rifle. It looked a bit too familiar to him, almost as if he had seen it before.

He got out of his musings when the girl pulled out her pistol on him, which also looked familiar to him. She fired off three shots at Lelouch's but too bad for her Lelouch had gotten in close range and swiped the gun out of her hand. With her gun gone she went and pulled out a knife but it too was taken away from her. She tried to punch him, but it was a futile effort really. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it to her back which made her grunt with pain. Then he placed the knife on her neck and spoke, "Who are you, don't even say your part of the resistance, because I'm pretty sure they don't have people as skilled as you within their ranks. Tell me now, what organization do you belong to. Tell me before I slit your throat."

Lelouch spoke in a cold and dangerous voice to her which made her tremble a bit, but she didn't answer her. He was about to slit her throat when a punch came towards his way. He dodged the punch of his assailant and looked to see a girl with a mid length hair that was that of a dark blue with a purple tint to it. This girl had a shapely and well built figure with very nice curves and almost D-cups. The girl had on the same black battle suit, but seemed to be modified for close range combat. She had a very cute, but fiery face, there was also a bruised mark on her cheeks. From what he could tell she was of Asian descent. The thing that was most noticeable about her was her crimson eyes that almost seemed to glow.

"Heh, you got me with that kick earlier…and it fucking hurts!" she yelled out as she charged at him. Lelouch smirked a bit and started to charge at her too. When the two met they were throwing punches and kicks to eachother back and forth. They were both skillfully dodging eachother and at the same time sending out counter attacks.

The crimson eyed girl kicked at him only to have Lelouch grab it and toss her away. She flipped while still in the air and landed on her feet. She barely had enough time to react as Lelouch came flying at her with his knee. She blocked the knee, but the momentum and strength of the impact hurt her arms and made her get off balance. Quickly she regained her center of gravity and flipped backwards did a flying jump kick towards Lelouch. Lelouch not flinching at the attack did a 360 degree spin and thrust his leg at her making contact with her stomach sending her flying. Her body flew and hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

To her it felt like a pole was thrust at her stomach. When she hit the floor she noticed that she had a bit of trouble breathing. She wanted to rest a bit longer, but she heard the rapid footsteps of Lelouch and turned her body upwards only to see a boot coming towards her face. Barely, she escaped the attack by rolling to the sides. Slowly and painfully she stood up with an arm around her abs. She stared at Lelouch and chuckled.

"Hehe, your pretty good, not many can go up against me, so…what's your name kid?" said the girl. Lelouch relaxed a bit and smirked, "Shouldn't you tell a person your name before you ask for theirs?" retorted back Lelouch. She snickered before she answered back to him, "Heh, cheeky little brat, well whatever, guess I'll tell you, since you seem very strong."

"Mao Lingshin, remember that name, the name of the woman who killed you" she said in a rather cold voice.

"Hmph, how amusing, Lelouch Lamperouge, the name of the man who will humiliate you" said Lelouch in an even colder voice full of killer intent.

They both got into their stances and inhaled and exhaled at the same exact moment. Both were carefully analyzing eachother for even the slightest of movements. After getting into their stances and finishing their breathing they stared at eachother for a couple of seconds. When a leaf fell from the trees above both stared at it. To Mao the leaf was falling at 1cm per minute, but to Lelouch it moved regularly since he was not really worried.

When the leaf finally touched the ground a strong gust blew and both fighters sprinted off towards eachother at extreme speeds. Mao was caught off guard at the speed Lelouch was running at. In a matter of seconds they were face to face. Mao instinctively threw a punch at Lelouch. With his inhuman reaction he dodged her punch, closed in and elbowed her on the side. The hit was strong and she felt the incredible force of Lelouch's elbow blow. Quickly she did a low swipe which Lelouch had dodged.

What he did not expect was for Mao to spin her body and send at him a round house kick. He quickly brought both hands to block the kick which halved the force of the kick. Quickly she spun her body the opposite direction and did a reverse round house kick with her heel coming towards Lelouch's head. Quickly Lelouch used his knee and elbow to crush shin area of her leg. When he did Mao screamed out in pure rage and pain. She was now on one knee and glared at Lelouch with hate.

Lelouch simply stared at her which made Mao even more agitated. With all the strength she had left she sprung up and charged at Lelouch. That wasn't really a smart thing to do though. Lelouch quickly sidestepped and kneed Mao in the stomach. Mao gagged a bit as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Without restraint Lelouch launched a monstrous attack on Mao. The attack was so fearsome that Mao had no chance to even defend her chance. It was like she had a stick and he had with him a whole army.

She was overwhelmed and was taking blows left to right. Lelouch continually attacked her with speed and power. Right punch to Mao's side, left jab to her stomach, right uppercut to her chin, left elbow to her face, she was literally being massacred by Lelouch. Finally Lelouch landed a good and hard high kick to her face. With all his power he used his whole body weight and gravity to launch one final punch at Mao's chest.

Unbelievably Mao's body flew at incredible speeds and several yards away. When her body hit the floor her body bounced across the ground like a flat rock on water. Finally her body slowed down and rolled for a bit before skidding to a complete stop. There was dusk in the air from the hard impact she made. Lelouch slowly walked towards her through the dusk.

Mao tried her hardest to move, but her body could not even budge an inch. She couldn't even move her fingers without straining. Slowly Lelouch walked towards her, it felt like an eternity, since it felt like death was so close. Her vision was very blurry since the hit made her a bit disoriented. As she came closer she noticed the violet eyes of Lelouch, which time to time would glow blood red, then revert back to its original violet color.

When he got to her, he stopped and looked down at her. "You did well, not many could last that long against me, but your still 10 years too early to be fighting against me, but still, congratulations on lasting that long against, and being the third person that can actually fair pretty well with me for a couple of minutes."

When he said that to her, the girl was completely filled with rage, "Y-You…don't give…me…your pity. I-I can tell…t-that…you weren't…even u-using…your true power….were…y-you? J-just…kill…me already…and be done with it."

Lelouch looked at her amused, many would think that with the amount of sheer ferocity he shows during fighting that he was going all out. Yet this woman was able to tell that even with his ferocity with his attacks, he was merely using 50% of his real power on her. "You are quite observant and so am I. I can tell, just by looking at those fierce, fiery, and lovely eyes of yours, that you aren't ready to die yet, am I right? You have something to live for don't you? You are fighting, and living for something that is worth much more than your life am I not correct? I admire people like you, for that I'll spare your life this once, come after me again and next time, I'll kill you."

With that he turned around and walked away leaving Mao barely conscious. "You, don't you dare turn your back on me! Come back here and finish the job! I'd rather die than accept the pity of one such as you!" yelled out Mao enraged that Lelouch, though an enemy spared his life. Lelouch turned around and simply smirked, "Hate me all you want, I'm not going to kill you, not right now anyways. Train harder so that next time I can enjoy our fight longer. Think of this as a second chance to kill me! Farewell, Mao Lingshin, shall we meet again on the battlefield-ugh!" Lelouch was interrupted before he could finish his words.

A knife almost took his eye as he dodged it. Quickly he turned to the direction the knife came from and saw two women facing him. Both were young, probably not even in their twenties yet.

The girl that had thrown the knife at him looked younger than him. She had long straight blonde hair that reached to her shoulder blades. Her face was rather cute with her bangs coming down. She had clear blue eyes that looked like an ocean that would swallow you up if not careful. The blonde had a slim figure which made her look very nice in her black battle suit. Even with her slim physique she had nice hips and a rather nice bust, what else would he expect from a girl of western descent.

The other girl who seemed older had dark crimson hair was in a long ponytail that reached her back. What made her look even better was the bangs that came down past and to her eyebrows. There he saw her lovely bright purple eyes. There was something about her eyes, it made her look dangerous and mysterious at the same time. She had a very nice face that went along with her. She wasn't slim, but she wasn't thick either. Her figure was built and shapely. Her curves were very nice, and her hips caught his eyes. The girl's bust size was not all that bad either Lelouch noted. Her tomboyish look made her look even more irresistible to him, and that was when he cursed his master Kuro for making him so observant of everything.

He was awakened from his day dreaming when he heard the sound of cold steel cutting through the air. As he dodged the knife he could hear the whizzing sound it made when it came past him. The blonde hair girl was very good at throwing knives, probably a very good assassin. Before he could do anything the crimson haired girl came rushing at him with impressive speed, but was still too slow for Lelouch. Lelouch swiped away two of her punches with his left forearm and found an opening. With his speed and power he thrust his right palm to her stomach which caused her to stumble backwards holding her stomach.

He went in to finish her off, but another knife came towards his way. He dodged two knives and a third came his way. Without stopping he quickly spun and picked off the knife in the air and redirected it back at the blonde girl. She barely blocked the knife with her other knife and flinched a bit. That was a mistake on her part. When she showed him an opening he quickly came rushing at her. She saw Lelouch, but it was already too late. Lelouch was about to land a punch on her, but when he heard a gunshot he quickly with all his speed backed off, which saved his life. Two more shots went off which, Lelouch had a rather hard time dodging since he was out in the open.

On the second shot he spotted the knife that the blonde had deflected earlier. Another shot was heard and he dived into a roll and got the knife in his hand. He stopped and was about to throw the knife at the direction the shots came from, but a boot came dangerously close to his face. Lelouch dodged by quickly bending backwards and flipped to get some distance. When he landed a knife came whizzing his way. With his skilled fingers and inhuman reaction he caught the knife in mid air and ran towards the blonde once again. Another shot went off, but only grazed the side of Lelouch's arm. He didn't flinch, but continued towards his target.

Then the crimson haired girl got in his way once again. She got in her stance and threw an all out punch on Lelouch. That didn't stop him though, as he skillfully jump and then kicked off of the girl making her fall and making him fly towards his target. While in mid air another gunshot went off. He mentally cursed at himself for getting himself stuck in mid air where he couldn't dodge. Still he did not give up, he quickly brought the two knives to where the bullet was going to hit and deflected it towards another direction. That didn't mean that Lelouch went undamaged though. The force pushed him off course a bit and was not as near to blonde as he wanted to be, but still it was enough for him to finish her.

The blonde panicked even more as Lelouch closed in on her. With all her instinct she threw knives at him left and right. Lelouch was dodging and deflecting the knives with a rather annoyed look on his face. One knife came at him at a favorable angle and he deflected into the air and grabbed it with his teeth. The girl threw more knives at him and at this point Lelouch was thinking '_Just how many knives does this girl got?_'

Again the crimson haired girl got into his way again. This time she aimed a high kick at Lelouch only to have him duck. Not stopping there he tackled the girl over while her leg was still in the air. She lost her balance and fell backwards which caused Lelouch to fall on top of her. He would've been in a rather favorable position were it not for the situation he was in. To others it would look like they were in the missionary pose. She tried to get up, but before she could Lelouch head butted her rather hard. This got her dazed and it enabled Lelouch to do a flip over her and start to charge towards the blonde.

Again she panicked and started to through her knives in a frenzy. On her fifth knife, she noticed that she no longer had anymore knives on her body that she could throw. She looked and felt around her body for any knives that she might have missed, but found none. When she heard something snicker she looked up and was met with the eyes of the devil himself. Lelouch brought his head in to where her shoulder was and angled the blade at his teeth towards her neck. Another gunshot went off and Lelouch backed off. The girl sank onto her knees and brought her hands up to her neck where she felt blood trickling down from the freshly open wound. Thankfully for her, it was not a deep cut, or she would've been dead.

Lelouch dodged 2 more shots that came his way and threw one of the knives in his hands towards the sniper. After that he quickly rushed up the hill that the sniper was shooting at him from. While he sprinted to the top he took the knife from his mouth to his hands and sprinted even faster towards the top. Another shot went off and this time it aimed for his legs. He jumped and dodged the shot only to hear another shot go off. This time it grazed the side of his face. With much more caution he sprinted towards his target in the bushes of the hill. Three shots were heard this time as Lelouch barely dodged all three. He then threw the knife in his left hand towards the hill and when he heard a grunt he smirked.

Lelouch sprinted even faster knowing that the sniper was not yet down, merely injured. More shots were made at Lelouch's life, but this time the shots were not as accurate. It seemed like his knife hit the sniper this time and it was affecting him or her greatly. He made his way up to the bush and came out to come face to face with the same sniper girl that he had knocked out earlier. Silver eyes came to meet Violet eyes and time froze for a minute.

"Why hello there, it seems like I didn't knock you out hard enough did I? Well, we'll fix that, now that I've got no one else bothering me, I have time to kill you" said Lelouch as he brought up the knife in his hand and licked alongside the blade.

Upon doing that the girl was terrified, but on instinct she pulled out her handgun and pointed it at Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes widened and his evil smirk turned into a frown, "You just have to make everything hard doncha? (bang)" Lelouch quickly dodged and stared at her with a little evil smirk on his face. "Whoa that was quite dangerous you kno- (bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang)" Lelouch was barely able to dodge the shots since he was so close to the gun.

"Now, now, aren't you a bit too trigger happy? Hmmm…I think you have only 2 shots left in that gun, doncha?" said Lelouch as he slowly made his way towards her. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you, for you see, the most dangerous enemies on the battlefield are the injured ones, I'm pretty sure you know why their one of the most dangerous, now don't you? Well, enough stalling, I'll make sure it's a painless death for you" said Lelouch as he charged towards her.

He thrust the knife at her, but got the wrong person. In that short moment, the crimson haired girl got in the way and sacrificed herself and was stabbed. "Reina! What are you doing?" shouted out the black haired girl. "S-shit, I thought I would've been able to stop his attack in time (cough) damn" said Reina.

Upon hearing her name Lelouch cursed, "Shit! Don't tell me your Reina Ashers, acting team captain of the Fallen Angels!" When the crimson haired girl named Reina heard him say this her eyes widened, "Y-You, how do you know my name! No, how do you know about the Fallen Angels!"

"Argh, god damn it, you can't be serious, damn it, I almost killed the person I was supposed support, ugh" said Lelouch in anger. Reina stared at Lelouch a bit baffled and spoke, "Y-You, explain to me right now what the hell is going on!"

Lelouch looked at her and spoke, "Ahahaha, I'd like to apologize for my rudeness towards your unit, but just so you know they were the ones that attacked first. Ahem, well I've been given the order to meet up with your unit and assist you in the retrieval of your captain by the command of Lt. Colonel Valume. Well then, Sgt. Lamperouge of Blitz Company reporting for duty!

_- To Be Continued -_

**Sorry for the long wait guyz, it's just, well you know lets call it an extremely long writer's block, I ran out of fuel as you can say. School's been a pain in the ass w/ all this drama here and there. Hehehe, I've gots white fever I know that for sure hehehe XD. Anyways you guys should read The Black Empire, it's a good fanfic not with all these dumb stuff, and don't worry it doesn't have any yayoi, oh yea does anyone know how I can contact the Admin for ? I want to ask him/her to make yayoi/yuri into a category, so that way I won't see so much damn Lelouch/Suzaku and Naru/Sasu, its been getting damn annoying. Well anyways lets hope that I still have some inspiration to make another chapter quickly, hopefully by another week or two. Wow, a total of 16k+ words for this chapter hehehe, wells peace out guys!**

**Love it, Hate it, Rate it ( flames are accepted )**


	6. Chp 2: First Encounter

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Chapter 2**

**First Encounter**

**Ashcrow Knight : Yo, how are all you guys doing? Well, my life is doing ok and all. Let's just say I've got some drama coming in between me and my Fanfic life. What can I say, she has me sprung. The sad thing was, all she had to do was smile and there I am head over heels for her. Sigh, instead of Love at first sight, it was Love at first Smile. Damn that white girl, how dare she make me fall for her when I got all these other hot girls I can go out with and looks way better. Anyways, back to what I am saying, so did I F up your guys mind with the beginning for chapter 1? Funny thing was I knew I was gonna get flamed for that part, but hey, I could care less. I didn't want to keep her in there, because well, lets just say she already played her role, which is very, very important. Yes, I know that I'm a sick bastard, but hey, there are some people out there that probably "would" do these kind of stuff, if they can get away with it that is. Plus don't you think that was the worst possible thing you could do to Lelouch as a torture tactic? Anyways, don't you guys think Lelouch is a bit too powerful? Well, you'll guys find out later why he is. Just wait till he starts fighting other Geass users, it'll be an epic battle, blood gushing, and blood rushing :D Oh yea, who would you guys like to add to Lelouch's Harem? It can even be your own OC Code Geass character, but it can't be another character from any other anime, game, etc. It has to involve in Code Geass. I hate cross overs. **

**P.S. Oh, forgot to mention, did any of you guys know why I made the Knight of Eleven Japanese?**

**PLZZ CAN SOMEONE TELL AMDIN OR STAFF MEMBERS OF FANFICTION TO MAKE A YAOI FILTER! SO THAT WAY I WON'T BE SEEING SO MANY YAOI FICS, ITS GETTING VERY ANNOYING!**

**I command thee! In the name of the Ashcrow Knight! Read until your eyes bleed! (pew)**

* * *

After their misunderstanding, the girls and Lelouch proceeded towards the drop point of his and apparently their equipments also. Lelouch had asked them how was it that their captain even got captured in the first place. He found it unbelievable that a captain of such a skilled team would be able to be captured, alive anyways. Apparently it turned out there had been a traitor within the organization that tried to destroy the Fallen Angels. When Lelouch found out about this he too was enraged, for his whole company was destroyed due to an artillery attack, which couldn't have happened unless they knew of their position. Though the Blitz Company, may not have been an Elite team within the Order of The Fallen, they were considered a formidable force on the battlefield. Especially since the team has a mix of newly recruits, veterans, and elites. It made their company unpredictable with their mix of skills. As of right now Lelouch was the only surviving member of the Blitz Company.

"Heh, I bet the same guy who sold out my team is the same guy who sold out your captain. When I get my hands on that fucker, I'm going to slowly skin him alive!" shouted Lelouch in rage.

"Only after me and my team beat the living hell out of him first, then you can do what ever you want with him" replied Reina.

"Heh, oh don't worry, as long as he's alive and awake during his punishment, I'll be satisfied" replied Lelouch.

After a few more minutes they finally made it to their destination. To his surprise the girls around him were more out of shape than he thought, but then again, he knew he had an unnatural stamina. He could hear their gasps for breath as they stopped. Apparently they were exhausted from trying to keep up with him. Slowly, they made their way to the drop package. When he got to it, he saw a medium sized crate of steel and a large sized crate of steel.

On the large crate he saw the symbol for a sword piercing through a ball of light downward and from the ball of light came out wings encrusted on it. He guessed it must've been the symbol of the Fallen Angels. The small crate carried his phoenix like symbol on it.

The Fallen Angels went towards their crate as did he go to his own crate. When he opened it his lips formed a smile. There in the crate was not only his custom battle suit for covert ops, but also his gauntlet, glove, shin guards, pauldrons, chestplate, twin custom magnums, daggers, knives, katana, and last but not least his newly forged and customized no-dachi-katana.

He had on a black and blood red battle suit on which even came with a mask. He had on him almost the same attire as he did back then. His mask resembled that of a devil's face with four blood red hellish eyes, except with no horns. The chestplate was made out of a certain kind of metallic gold. In the center of the chestplate was an orb of light on it ( Think IronMan) which pulsed a blood red before dying out. When the orb in the center of the chesplate pulsed the light would spread through the intricate lines and markings on the chesplate. He had the same samurai like pauldrons as he did in the past, this time though the right pauldron was smaller than that of the left pauldron. On his left arm was a golden gauntlet with phoenix like designs in black. The gauntlet too had intricate markings and lines on it that pulsed with the same blood red glow. The fingers on the gauntlet looked more like that of demonic claws. At the tip where the claws would be at was black and glowed a bright blood red before it too died out. On his right arm was his gold plated black leather glove. On the plate of gold was the symbol of a phoenix that was black. He had on the same gold plated belt that kept a hold of his twin magnums. However, this time to the side of the belt and on it was his katana and daggers. His gold plated shin guards were the same as usual, except it had strapped onto it knife holsters on each side. Also there seemed to be decorations of orbs on the shin guards. Last but not least was his no-dachi-katana which was on his back. What was weird that the no-dachi katana's blade was not in its sheath, or rather only 1 ft of the blade was covered by the sheath while the rest was still viewable. Lelouch's no-dachi-katana, had a weird look to it. The blade of his no-dachi-katana was 4ft in length and double bladed, but only up to the point where it reached the small sheath where the back side of the blade became dull again. It was colored black, but its blade was colored that of a dark reddish black. Near the hilt, on the black blade imprinted in gold was the kanji for "_Path of Annihilation_". Near the guard of the no-dachi was a dull orb that did not pulse at all. The tassel on the hilt of the katana was black and red string that tied onto a black and white crystal. If one were to look at Lelouch from far away, he would look like a cybernetic ninja/demon.

The girls around him, were of course astounded by his transformation. The purple haired girl who carried a no-dachi-katana was closely analyzing his own no-dachi-katana on his back. _"Wow…the blade on this katana looks really sharp. This…can't be…the way this katana is crafted, is by use of the old ways. That can't be, the way to forge this kind of katana has been lost for ages. How the hell did this foreigner get his hands on such a weapon, its unbelieveable"_ spoke the girl in Japanese.

This of course made Lelouch smirk, _"You know, if you wanted to look at it you should have asked instead of stare. I forged this blade myself, using the real way that is. It's the real thing you know, I'ts different from the ones that are made today. Oh, and if you ever want to know how to make one, I can teach you"_ spoke the boy back to her, in perfect Japanese.

The girl looked back at him with surprise, _"Y-You speak…Japanese?"_ Lelouch simply smiled and chuckled a bit, "_Why, yes I do and as you can see I can speak it rather fluently. By the way, the name's Lelouch Lamperouge nice to meet you and you are?"_

"_Ah, that's right, I-I'm Fujiwara Maya nice to meet you Lelouch Lamperouge"_ said the girl as she bowed to him as did he.

The rest of her team looked at them dumbfounded. One moment ago they were enemies trying to get at eachother's neck, and now their allies. After Maya introduced herself the rest of her team introduced their selves quite reluctantly. There was lots of tension between them and of course there had to be since they were all trying to kill Lelouch earlier.

"I'm Kate Winchester" said the girl with curly bown hair.

"Name's Kayla Sherwood" this time it was the blue eyes and blonde hair, the girl with the knives.

"Mao Lingshin, I hope we can settle this battle next time, in a fair match that is" said the crimson eyed girl.

"Park Seung Hyun" said the sniper with silver eyes.

Though their introductions seemed friendly, he could tell that it was all just a veil of deceit. He could tell that just by looking at the Fallen Angels, that they hated just being near him, well of course the Japanese girl didn't quite feel that way. After all, they had a connection to eachother, which was that he was able to speak her language and sound like a native speaker. Not just that, but to know how to make a Japanese sword, that has long been lost in the annals of history. From the looks of things, the only ones out of all of them that would even work with him was Maya and Reina, but the others were out of the question.

Lelouch also noticed that after going to a crate, the girls each carried new equipments.

Maya was no longer wearing her black battle suit. She was wearing a black tank top and fingerless black gloves. She also wore black short shorts, since she needed the ability to move around quickly. On her hip was a belt that slanted downwards her left side. On the belt looked like magazines, knives, and also hanging from behind the belt was a small compact grenade launcher. The short shorts showed her very shapely thighs, which caught Lelouch's instant attention. Strapped onto her thighs were a pair of silenced mini-uzis and daggers. On her back was a pair of medium sized blades in their sheathes crossing in an X. Then he saw her no-dachi-katana, also in its sheath, vertically crossing the X. She was wearing knee high black combat boots that was plated with steel.

Kate, the girl whose arms Lelouch dislocated and had to pop back into place. She was wearing skin tight black short sleeved shirt and black cargo pants. Kayla was wearing black gloves and wrist warmers. She had two belts that slanted from her hips crossing in an X. Both belts carried a pair of daggers and pistols. The girl had shin high black boots also plated with steel. Strapped onto her back was a weird looking silenced shotgun, probably OTF products and also a small compact weapon that looked very futuristic. As far as Lelouch could tell, she was carrying some OTF weapons that he himself have never seen.

(A/N: OTF stands for **O**rder of **T**he **F**allen.)

Kayla, the beautiful blonde was wearing the same attire as Kate except she had on her a bullet proof vest and was wearing black skin tight shorts. She had on her bullet proof vest was a bunch of knives and looked to be what seemed like the experimental compact bombs, but that wasn't all, he noticed that she also had with her a couple or miniature EMP bombs that he had. Her belt carried lots of knives and also flashbangs, smoke grenades, stun grenades, and a silenced pistol. She wore the same combat boots as Maya, but it was not plated in steel and carried a lot more knives. On her back she carried a medium sized bag and seemed to be full of what Lelouch presumed to be explosives. On her back was also a custom OTF SMG

Hyun, the Korean girl had on a black tank top that was covered by a black bullet proof vest. On her left arm was some bracelets, but Lelouch could not be fooled that easily. Why wouldn't he know about the bracelets that he himself designed? It made it so that the wearer could not be detected by any UAV, radar, heartbeat sensor, thermal sensor, and even X-ray. It had on it something that jammed those things. On both her hands were fingerless black gloves. She wore black cargo pants and on her waist was a belt that carried a whole lot of magazines. There were some smoke grenades, flashbangs, and even some flares. On her thighs was a holstered combat knife and a OTF silenced pistol. She wore shin high steel toed boots and to the sides were knives. On her back she carried OTF silenced SMG and also on her back was an OTF experimental sniper rifle that he had a hand in making. He knew how dangerous it was and even gave it a name, the Howling Rifle. It was a very dangerous weapon, hell Britannia would've paid a big price for such a weapon. After all, it was the first and only beam rifle out there in the world.

Mao, the hand-to-hand combat expert was wearing a black spandex battle suit (think Taki from Soul Calibur) but was covered by a bullet proof vest. Though it was a spandex suit, it had a very hard, yet flexible exterior enabling both defense and agility. On left arm was the same special bracelet that Lelouch had made. On her right arm was a OTF combat gauntlet that sends out 50'000 volts of electricity. The spandex suit had a belt, which was apart of the suit, that went and wrapped around her hips. To the sides of her belt, were two medium sized combat knives and also some magazines. Strapped onto her right thigh was a special OTF handgun that Lelouch had made. Since it was a special gun, it needed special ammunition. He looked on her belt and found some sliver magazine that had on it his phoenix symbol. The gun activates the special nano chip within the bullet and electrically charges it. When it is shot out it accelerates faster, making it move faster and go further, but that's not the end of it. If it hits anything that uses electricity, it'll make it go haywire and malfunction or overload. It can even make the human body unable to move by sending electrical signals that goes up against the human's central nervous system which also uses electrical signals. Lower she wore black combat boots plated in special reactant steel that gave it the same properties as her OTF combat gauntlet.

Reina, the acting team captain of the Fallen Angels, was wearing a black tank top and black short shorts which wrapped around her body nicely. He would be able to have a better view of her chest were it not for her custom OTF combat vest. The vest was also made partly by Lelouch so he knew what it was capable of. It had the power to stop even a 50. caliber bullet in its track, but that didn't mean the wearer would go unharmed. On her vest were a couple of magazines and a combat knife by her right breast. She wore the OTF combat gauntlet on both hands. She had two belts that were connected on her right side, but separated when going across to the other side of her hip. One wrapped around her hips and the other slanted downward. The belts carried magazines, smoke grenades, stun grenades, incendiary grenades, and last but not least some C4s. Reina also wore custom OTF combat boots. The girl wore custom OTF equipments, which usually meant someone would be in for a surprise, mainly her enemies. Now strapped onto her back was a katana along with a new type of OTF sub machine gun, which had a silencer.

All the of the girls had an ear piece, which was a communicator. After they all were well equipped and armed they left for their destination. After they reviewed their mission objectives they left. Lelouch was keeping to himself and followed along quietly. Their destination was only about 10 miles away and if they traveled at their current pace, they could probably make it within, one or an hour and a half to make it. Lelouch, the monster that he is was already making up strategies within his head.

He remembered clearly how the girls attacked him. Clearly he knew they had underestimated him and acted too slowly. If he did not catch them off guard things might've turned out differently. With just his brief analysis of his comrade's skills and abilities he had already found some of their weaknesses and strengths. What he found interesting about this team was that all their skills perfectly balanced out the team. He also found it interesting, that their skills weren't just meant to cover their weaknesses, but to counter eachother also. Each has certain abilities or skills that could counter the other. Lelouch found it very intriguing that they took precautions for betrayal, then again anything can happen in the line of battle. He was certainly happy that they underestimated him or he would've been gravely injured on multiple accounts.

After an hour they made it to their destination. They took a break to catch their breath and also devise up of a plan. Lelouch was not even short of breath, he looked around his surroundings and at the facility that was no more than a few kilometers away from him. Unconsciously Lelouch was already making plans on raiding the enemy facility. His thoughts were interrupted when Maya told him to be briefed on their strategy.

The Fallen Angel's sniper Hyun was quite a skilled strategist and tactician, but Lelouch could see some minor flaws within her plans here and there. He would've just gone along with the plan, but since the mission was kind of important and he wanted to finish it and return to the base he interrupted and voiced in his own plans. Unluckily this only enraged the girl, making her lash out at him and reminding him that he is only a temporary member. Yep, Lelouch was right, it was going to be hard to work with those girls, well except Maya and Reina. Lelouch voiced his opinion again on how her plans can backfire and could cause to whole base to be alerted, but she and the rest of the team would not listen, after all, its hard to trust someone you've just barely met.

Lelouch was about to argue back until his heads up displayed showed that he has received a new objective. Before the girl could say how stupid he was he was already gone. Up in the trees he opened the communications and his heads up display showed the face of someone familiar.

"Greetings, my student, or should I say my lord?" spoke the familiar face through his heads up display. Lelouch smirked and replied, "Aren't I the master now? I mean, I did best you at all the things you've taught me heh." The familiar face smiled and spoke, "Now, now you know I still have much more experience than you hehehe, well back to the matter at hands, you have a new objective Lelouch." Lelouch quirked his eyebrows and replied, "Oh? Well, what are you waiting for? What are my new objectives Kuro?"

"Hai, hai, you new mission objective is to separate from the Fallen Angels and infiltrate the enemy facility. Once inside you are to find and extract stolen data on project Eye of Odin. Once you have extracted the data delete all traces of it ever being in the enemy's system. After you have done that you are to proceed out of the base and back to the drop point so we can extract you and the data. Take note that you have to find your own way in and out of the enemy facility. Would you like me to repeat?"

Lelouch sighed, "No, I read you loud and clear, but I thought that project Eye of Odin was denied and first of all how did it get into enemy hands? If someone stole it from the Order then they'll have to be very skilled or extremely lucky. Either that or there was an insider in the Order."

"It has been confirmed who the insider is, don't worry though he is already being pursued by some of the other members of the Fallen Angels."

Lelouch quirked his eyebrows and spoke, "By the way Kuro, just how many members of the Fallen Angels are there? I want to know why is there so few going to save their captain?"

"Oh, about that, we chose a small team of elites within the Fallen Angels, the team that you've encountered is the best the Fallen Angels have to offer." Lelouch sighed, "You've got to be kidding me right? A bunch of teens and barely adult is the best the Fallen Angels have to offer? I expected more from the Order's most elite forces."

Kuro chuckled through the communicator, "Don't forget Lelouch, you yourself are also a teenager or did you already forget?" Lelouch gave out a little laugh, "I'm pretty sure I can't be considered a little teen anymore, considering how many lives I've taken, heh, now being considered the son of the devil, maybe, just maybe hahaha."

Kuro also laughed, "Alright Lelouch, time to stop messing around, as of this moment your mission begins, you will not be able to contact us until you reach the extraction point. Take note, if we receive no transmission from you within 4 hours we'll presume that either your and the Fallen Angels have been routed or killed. If so, lets just say that whole area is going to be nothing but smoldering ashes by morning. Under no circumstances can the information fall into the hands of anyone other than us, do you understand?"

Lelouch smirked maliciously behind his mask, "Do you even have to ask? I get it you know. If I don't contact you within 4 hours of the start of the mission then this place is going to be wiped off the map. Well, so much for having things go easily, don't worry, I'll finish this within one hour, out.

Lelouch dropped down from the trees and walked back towards the girls. When he got there all heads turned towards him, just wondering where he had gone. "Sorry to say so, but I've got new objectives, which I cannot share with any of you, so from here on I'm going to be separating from your unit and going solo. Its been nice knowing you, even though its only been an hour or so. Besides I think you guys want me out of here anyway."

Lelouch closed his hands into a fist and brought it up to his chest where his heart was. When he did this all the girls did the same exact thing as he did and chanted in unison their pledge.

"We, the children of the fallen god, fears not death, but what may come if we fail! We are sworn to do what is necessary, no matter how cruel the act! We are the shadows that bring upon peace and war! We are the shadows that shape the world from the darkness! Only when our mission is completed shall we return to the darkness until the time we are once needed again! We are the children of the fallen god, the Order of The Fallen!"

With that final chant they all closed their eyes for a brief moment and when they all opened their eyes Lelouch was already gone. Maya, was quite amazed at the speed he could move at and how silently he left. They all turned back to face the enemy facility and Reina spoke, "Alright girls, there's no turning back from here, begin extraction!"

**xxxXXX Somewhere inside the enemy facility XXXxxx**

"Ahh, shit…where the hell am I? Damn, don't tell me I got lost" said Lelouch as he made his way towards his tenth hallway. "God damn it…just how many hallways do they friggin have! Man this fu-!" before Lelouch could finish his statement he heard some of the guards coming towards him. Luckily for him the enemy facility was rather dark. With his cat like agility he climbed the wall and laid his body flat on the ceiling.

He waited for the guards to pass by so he could take them out, but he decided to follow them since he's seen nothing but hallways and more hallways ever since he got inside.

After a few minutes they finally reached doors. Lelouch was overjoyed that there were no more damn hallways, but was able to keep still. He was following behind the guards until he saw on the wall was a layout of the interior of the facility. Lelouch mentally cursed himself for thinking the enemy would so easily show the layout of the facility.

"Ok…so….I'm here…and….hmmmmmm, armory, sleeping quarters…blah, blah,blahh…and here it is, the development quarters. Hmmm…but first the security room…where would that be….hmmm….ah, there it is…lets first disable the security to make this go by faster."

After a few minutes of wandering around Lelouch finally found the security room. He was quite disappointed at the level so security for the security room. Lelouch got to the door and looked at the doorknob, it looked quite suspicious. He decided not to touch it and instead knocked on the door.

**xxxXXX Iniside security room XXXxxx**

( knock, knock, knock ) "Hmmm…ey Greg, go see who it is will ya?" said one of the guards. Greg, the other guard sighed, "Fine, you damn lazy fat fuck." "Hehehe, you got that right you skinny son of a bitch! Ha!" laughed the chubby man.

The guard looked at through the camera on the door and saw no one and spoke, "That's weird." As stupid as he was the guard took a look outside and saw nothing. He was about to turn back and go inside when a pair of metallic hands came down and twisted his head resulting in a loud crack.

Lelouch up on the ceiling still held the dead body so that it wouldn't fall and alert the other guard. Skillfully he dropped down without making any kind of noise and took the dead body with him inside. Once inside he closed the door behind him and laid the body in the corner of the wall. He continued forward into the control room and found at four other guards sitting in the seats observing the brightly shining screens.

Silently he walked into the middle where their seats were turned away from. He was a master at stealth and was standing right behind the seat of one of the fat guards. Before Lelouch made a move he looked around and saw that the other three guards were snoring sound asleep. He was clearly overestimating the intelligence of his enemy. Lelouch shook his head and brought his hands up to the fat man's head. The man wasn't even given a chance to react as the instant Lelouch's hands touched his head there was a loud unsettling crack.

Lelouch swiftly did the same to the other sleeping men. With his remarkable cracking/hacking skills (take note that cracking and hacking are completely different) he swiftly turned off the security systems one bye one, until one of the alarms was set off. Lelouch quickly looked around and noticed it was the Fallen Angels. Apparently they tried to open a door leading to where ever they were going was rigged. Lelouch quickly analyzed the alarm and noticed it was the door knob one of them had turned.

Lelouch cursed, "God damn them, everything was going perfectly too. Man, why is it that I always get into these do or die situations…god damn…guess it wouldn't hurt to help them out a bit." Lelouch quickly turned off the alarm and sealed all access ways leading to the girls. He went through the security systems and found the room the Fallen Angel's team captain was located at. Quickly he made pathways towards that room for the Fallen Angels and sealed off any paths where hostiles could come from. He even organized an escape route for them, multiple ones.

Luckily for him he noticed there was a printer next to one of the girls, and it was Maya, he just loved how somethings can turn out rather good. He printed out the layout of the map to the printer Maya was next to. He noticed that he had spooked Maya a bit as she jumped up and almost slashed the damn printer.

**xxxXXX Area where Fallen Angels are XXXxxx**

"Ah! Shit! What the fuck was that!" said the girl as she almost slashed at the machine. She went closer to the printer and noticed it was printing something out. Maya got to the printer and took out the printed papers. One was a message and the other was a map. "Hey girls, will you look at that, our ex-temporary member just gave us the location of our captain and escape routes! He even has a message! Hmmm…it says, "God, you guys…are such a pain, in the ass…be lucky…I was nice enough to save your cute little asses and even made sure there was less resistance for you guys…P.S. Maya, you have…the nicest legs…out of your te-ahahaha(paper crumbling)" , I-I-I'll let it pass this time since he did save our asses and all aha…

Hyun, the silver eyed girl came forward, "Here let me look at that…t-this…look at this…this was the area where we just came from…I can't believe it…he made it into the enemy facility without being detected and even broke into their security system and gave us the location of the captain and even multiple escape routes…and we only tripped the security system less than ten minutes ago…that man…he's more dangerous than he looks."

The other girls closed in and actually saw that she was right. Reika smiled a bit, "Well girls, lets get going, our new friend gave us some help, so why not accept it?" The other girls looked at her some wore a frown except for Maya who had a big smile on her face, "Hehe, I think I'm starting to like this guy, lets go girls this way." Maya ran off and left her team a bit stunned at her comment before following after her.

**xxxXXX Security room XXXxxx**

As soon as Lelouch saw that the girls were going where their captain was Lelouch begun to mess around with some of the troops. "Come in! Come in! What the hell are you guys doing in there! We've been sealed off in sector B and the acidic gasses are being released in here! Is this some kind of joke, because its not funny! Hurry up and unseal the doors and close the vents!"

Lelouch had a vile smile on his face, "What are you talking about…are you sure your okay soldier? I see nothing wrong going on, you must be hallucinating, hahaha" The soldier on the other line screamed, "You fucker! Let us out of here! Let us out! Fuck you! Fu(cough) (cough)" the man could not finish his line as he gagged on his last breath.

Lelouch saw another unit and sealed them in and turned up the heat all the way to 500 degrees celcius. The numbers began to slowly climb up and then a voice came in through the intercom. "Uh…Jackel-5 to Sentinel-1 um, has there been a malfunction with the doors? All the exits have been closed and my team and I have been sealed in over."

"Negative, Jackel-5, all doors are operational and opened, are you sure the doors are closed?" Lelouch laughed a bit.

"Sentinel-1 this is Jackel-5 are you sure your seeing things right? These doors are sealed up tight…what the hell…its getting damn hot in here…hey…its getting too damned hot in here…what the fuck are you doing Sentinel-1 its fucking burning up in here…" spoke the team captain.

"Jackel-5 what are you talking about? The doors are wide open if your going to keep playing around then I'm going to cut you off" spoke Lelouch.

"Sentinel-1 stop fucking around…its (gulp) getting really hot down here…and the damn doors are sealed shut! Damn it! Sentinel-1 what the fuck are you doing! Your fucking bas(static)" before the man could finish his sentence Lelouch cut off the transmission and turned up the heat in that room to the max and planted a little EMP grenade under the keyboard. It was set to detonate if any movement was detected on the keyboard it would go off destroying the system or he detonated it.

With that he left and proceeded towards his objective. It took only a few minutes to get to his destination and he found it heavily guarded. Luckily for him, he could be considered a world class assassin if he wanted to be. Lelouch slowly took out an experimental grenade that he had made and looked like a little plastic ball. He tossed it and it rolled to the guards who looked at it for few seconds. Pity that few seconds of stupidity would be their last.

The ball split in half to show a little pulsing blue orb in the middle. One of the guards was about to speak when the nade went off. As small as it was the blue orb let out deadly bolts of lighting. There was a unearthly flash as if all colors and light were inverted. After the flash the sound of two heavy bodies dropped. Lelouch peeked out of the corner to see the scorched bodies of the two guards.

Both eyes of both corpses seemed to have blown up. Lelouch clearly liked the results of his new experiment. Quickly he took the arm of one of the guards and opened the doors. Just as he thought the door knob began to scan the hand, but the thing that sucked for him was that there was an eye scanner. Lelouch groaned because the eyes of the guards were blown up.

Lelouch then activated his gauntlet. The phoenix symbol began to shimmer than glowed a bright blood red. The glow then spread to the intricate designs and lines on the gauntlet. Then the metallic claws on Lelouch's gauntlets glowed brightly blood red. He pointed his index finger and placed it on the door. On contact the metal around Lelouch's clawed finger melted like a red hot knife cutting threw butter. When he finally made a hole big enough for his hand to go in he opened the door. When he opened it he found only an even bigger door standing before him.

He repeated the same thing as he did earlier to only see and even bigger and more fortified door. It was so big that thick that his hand couldn't even go through. With merely 3 hours and a quarter left he gave up the quite act. He then planted another experimental bomb that was quite strong. When he detonated it the blast shook the whole building.

Lelouch slowly poked his head out from his cover and saw a huge gaping hole in the fortified doorway. A few guards came out and looked around. Lelouch, as quick as he was, was gone and descended from above and landed behind the guard in the center. All the guards turned around as they heard an ear sickening crack. They turned around to see their captain on the floor and a humanoid like thing's hand pierced through the chest of one of their companions.

One of the men shouted and shot at Lelouch which they thought was a robot of some sort. As soon as he shot his other comrades began to shoot too. Lelouch deflected some of the bullets and dodged some with his speed. Lelouch sprinted to the man who shot at him first.

The bulky man was surprised when Lelouch appeared right before him face to face. His face changed from a surprised expression to one of shock and pain. Another man saw that Lelouch pierced right through his partner's chest with Lelouch's blood red claws. They all shot some more, but Lelouch turned around and shielded himself with the bulky man.

When the shots died down he let the body go and maneuvered to one of the other men. He swiftly leg sweep the black man off his feet. Without stopping his momentum he crushed the man's skull with his armored fist. Another popped up from behind Lelouch and shot at him. Lelouch jumped into the air with rather flashy twist spins and drew out his no-dachi-katana while in mid and landed skillfully behind the man who shot him. Before the man knew it his head was cut clean off.

To the man the world seemed to spin until he noticed he was on the floor looking at his own beheaded body. Blood came gushing out for his neck like a spring as he saw his body slowly collapse on its knees. The man's head blinked four times before it closed for good.

One of the two guards remaining ran away terrified. Lelouch then threw the knife at his belt at the man and it hit perfectly on the back of the man's skull instantly killing him as his body fell limp on the floor. The last guard enraged threw away his gun and charged at Lelouch. With his speed, Lelouch grabbed the man's face with his armored hand and crushed the man's skull with brutal force. As he left he swiped his blade making the blood fly off his blade and unto the floor. Then he sheathed it and continued onwards.

Where Lelouch went he left a massacre in his wake as blood can be seen everywhere inside the development room. He found the data he needed and erased all traces of its existence off the enemy's system, hell he even left them a big surprise. He made it outside and was now on top of a huge building. Next to the building, down near the courtyard he noticed something going on. What he saw was a rather huge dark skinned man who had a rather shiny head heading towards an enormous sized APC. He saw with him a rather large entourage of women following closely behind him. All of the women wore the same outfit which was a black combat suit. They had on a dog like mask. ( You know, the mask from the Kingdom Hearts trailer aka secret ending? )

Lelouch was about to ignore it until he saw two girls in school uniform with golden locks of hair. Lelouch momentarily froze as he recognized those faces even if it's been almost forever since he saw them or very far away. It was his cousins Jenifer and Milly Ashford being pushed along with them. It seemed that the prisoner**s** Alphonse was talk about was his cousins. He saw Jenifer fall and then Milly going to pick her up, but was punched across her face and Jenifer was kicked in the stomach.

When Lelouch saw this something within him, that had been dormant for years finally snapped. Without thinking he sprinted and jumped off and unsheathed his no-dachi-katana. He slid his metallic claws over the golden imprinting on the blade and the blade reacted. The dull orb near the hilt pulsed into a blood red before shimmering into a glowing blood red light of carnage. When the orb lit up so did the blade of the katana as it glowed a bright blood red color.

The stocky dark skinned man turned to look at the girls and turned around and proceeded towards the APC but stopped when it was slashed in half and blew up. All who was near the APC was blown away at force of the explosion since it was on a full tank of gas.

The bald man looked at the rubble before him and slowly stood up but stopped in his tracks when he saw something coming through the flames. What he saw was four red demonic eyes staring at him through the flames. Then came out of the flames was a black figure which terrified the stocky man. It looked like the devil to him, except it was more metallic than flesh.

"Y-You, d-do you k-know w-w-who I am? I-I'm Marduk Orgith, l-leader of t-the Death Hand, i-if you know what's good f-for you, y-y-you'll stand down!" shouted out the bald man. Marduk Orgith had a build of that of a body builder, but more stock. Even though he looked fierce, Lelouch could smell fear from him. Marduk's silver and gold eyes showed nothing to Lelouch, but absolute terror.

Lelouch didn't speak, but simply lunged towards the man. He was about to stab him, but two of the thirty girls came at him. Both pulled out a katana against him. When one of them tried to slash at him he dodged it, but heard a buzzing noise and could tell that the blade was vibrating at a high frequency. Another katana came towards his way, but he merely slashed at it with his blade and the enemy's was cut clean in half as if it was butter.

The girl didn't have time to be shocked as Lelouch lunged towards her this time. Her partner tried to save her as she tried to block Lelouch's blade with hers but it failed as Lelouch's blade cut hers in half. Lelouch then turned his blade flat and slashed horizontally at the girl to his left. It cut her neck and blood began to spray out from her neck as she began to choke on her blood.

The other girl clearly enraged tried to come at him again, but was stopped in her tracks when he stabbed her through the heart. A gunshot was heard and Lelouch brought up his gauntlet and deflected it.

The one who shot him was in shock, "Impossible, no human being should be able to stop that! Hurry get the boss ou-(bang)" Before she could finish her sentence there was a gapping hole in her head.

"Shit! Fuck you!" one of the girls pulled out an automatic rifle and started to shoot at Lelouch. Skillfully he dodged them all and shot her right in the chest. Another came from behind him with the intent on stabbing him, but he grabbed her head with his metallic hand and crushed her skull before throwing her corpse at her comrades.

Two more came at him simultaneously. One tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and crushed it with his metallic hand and then swung her to the other girl. Another came from behind with a round house kick. Being Lelouch he thought quickly and sliced her leg off and attempted to stab her, but a gunshot made by her partner saved her life. He dodged the projectile that was bent on taking his life and then threw his knife at the girl with the gun. The knife would've hit her square in the heart, but she skillfully used her shoulder to take the hit.

Lelouch was kind of shocked to see that someone actually dodged a killing blow from him. Two girls with claws appeared before him and attempted to take his life. They both stabbed at him at the same time and he ducked to doge. When he ducked two bladed boots came towards him. With his inhuman speed he dodged by flipping back and slashed the girls. The girls were faster than he thought though. They made it look easy as they dodged his slash and then proceeded to attack him again.

These girls were smart enough to no try to block his attack seeing as earlier he cut through their partners' weapons and paid with their lives. Lelouch found a flaw in their attacks and was about to use it against them when a knife came flying his way. That though was a big mistake. Lelouch caught it while it was still in the air and spun a 360 and threw it at one of the girls with the claws. It hit her, but on the right breast and not her heart.

Lelouch mentally cursed as the other girl did not let up her attack. It was easier for him to fight her now that her partner was no longer fighting with her. A straight stab came towards him and he kicked it out of the way and elbowed her. He was about to cut the back of her neck, but her partner came and tackled her out of the way.

Lelouch was about to attack her when another shot was made at his life. It was the injured girl from earlier and the knife in her arm was apparently gone. She shot a few more clips at Lelouch, but he cut all the projectiles down with his blade. When she began to reload Lelouch sprinted quickly to her position and stabbed her throat. She gazed ferociously at Lelouch for a few seconds before he pulled his blade out of her.

After that he swiped the blood off his blade by swinging it. This angered the remaining six of the twelve girls. One of them threw a large army combat knife at him which he barely dodged. He sprinted towards her but stopped when the girl pulled out of nowhere a heavy machine gun and started to go trigger-happy at him. Lelouch quickly sprinted off towards the wall and flipped from it and shot at her twice before getting a shot that killed her.

When he landed he was attacked again by the two claw sisters. Both swiped at him horizontally with both coming from the middle and going outwards. He dodged the attack only to see another attack coming at him. One stabbed at him which he dodged and the other kicked him. He used both arms to block. The blade on the girls boot made contact with his gauntlet and sparks came flying out. She didn't stop though as she spun the opposite way and the back of her heel came towards his face.

He was about to grab her heel when the other claw sister came flying towards him. She tried to stab him but he dodged and elbowed her in the stomach. He tried to get a finishing blow, but the other sister came back and slashed at him. Sparks came flying out as the claws skid across his mask, leaving a gashing mark on the left portion of his mask. Even though she made contact with his mask, it would be her downfall. From the angle that she was attacking from she would have to either use her legs or spin around to attack. With no other choice he head butt her which caught her off guard.

The other tried to kick him again only to be grabbed by the heels and swung like club at her partner. Lelouch sent the other claw sister flying by using the other sister. Both sisters clearly took some damage from the brutal attack Lelouch used. The sister that was used like a club was struggling to get up. She could still feel Lelouch grab on hold of her heels, but she tried to counter, but was too late as a piercing hot blade came out of her chest. Her eyes widen as great pain coursed to every fiber of her body. She tried to scream out in pain, but only choked on her own blood.

The other sister in rage sprinted towards Lelouch, but rage blinded her reasoning and she forgot that Lelouch had a long range weapon. Lelouch pointed his magnum at the girl and she stopped in her tracks. The look on her face was shock, fear, and then great anger. She tried to charge at Lelouch, but was blown away. She lay in a puddle of her own blood and tried to get back up, but her body would not let her. Lelouch slowly walked up to her and stared into her hateful eyes. She was about to say something, but Lelouch finished her off before she had the chance to speak.

Now there were only three girls left. One had the lower half of her leg cut off and another had a crushed ankle and the last was somewhat shaken. Lelouch went for the injured one first, since the injured are usually the desperate ones and could cause lots of problems if overlooked. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger of his magnum and ended her life.

The two other girls tried to dodge, but it was futile. Lelouch was an expert marksman and with the way the girls were panicking he easily predicted where they would go and shot them before they reached their destination. One of the girls dodged the shot by tripping which Lelouch found quite surprising. Sadly the girl with the curshed ankle was not so lucky.

The last girl engaged Lelouch in hand-to-hand combat which she was utterly defeated at. She swung at him at incredible speed, but was sadly swiped away by the even faster Lelouch. Lelouch ended it quickly by slashing her head off with his katana.

All that was left now was the big man named Marduk Orgith. The man was scared shitless as twelve of his elite guards were taken down in a matter of minutes. He ran away and tried to escape, but Lelouch appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. Marduk stumbled in fear and tried to run back the opposite way only to come face to face with Lelouch.

"What do you want from me!? What did I ever do to you huh!? Answer me! Answer me! I-I'll k-k-k-k-kill you if you take one step closer! (Lelouch closes in on Marduk.) You, d-d-d-d-didn't I s-s-s-say that i-i-i-if you take one step close I-I'll k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill you!" shouted out the man as he crawled away from Lelouch.

Lelouch pointed his blade at the man and as if the blade itself was alive lit up in joy. Lelouch was about to stab him when the sound of a gunshot caught his ears. Lelouch could feel pain coming from his back. Clearly he had been the one who was shot. He turned around and a knife, the same knife he carried, lodged itself into his shoulder. He looked at who it was and saw that it was the girl that he had killed earlier, the one he stabbed through the neck and watched die.

Then out of nowhere the two girls with the katana appeared in front of him. He was too shocked to move and the two girls slashed at his chestplate with their broken katanas which were still vibrating at a high frequency. Normally his chestplate would not have been pierced, but these were vibration blades that cut his chetplate which partially destroyed it. He could feel pain and blood drip from his chest.

Quickly he spun and was able to successfully slash at one of the girls' stomach. The other tried to stab him, but Lelouch jumped backwards only to be blindsided by a metal plated boot. He flew across the ground before gaining his balance and stood back up only to see that the person who had kicked him was the girl that had her lower leg slashed off and shot. She was apparently smiling at him.

He heard something pop and he knew what it was. With his incredible reaction he jumped from where he was and there was a powerful explosion that went off behind him. He landed and looked around to see that it was the girl who earlier had the heavy machine gun, but in her hand this time was a grenade launcher. She fired another one at Lelouch which he barely managed to get out of the way.

Lelouch's vision began to blur a bit as the blood loss was beginning to affect him. One of the girls tried to kick him, but he countered by kicking her. There was a sickening crack as the girl's shin crumbled against Lelouch's shin. The girl fell onto her knees and Lelouch took the moment to land a clear killing shot at her temple on the side of her head.

He didn't have time to rest though as the sound of a grenade launcher going off made him move. As soon as he jumped an explosion went off behind him and sent him flying again. He rolled again before coming to a stop. Lelouch stood up only to see a highly explosive nade fly his way. He successfully dodged the projectile, but when he looked he saw that it was heading towards Milly and Jenifer. Utilizing his demonic speed, Lelouch was able to get in front of the projectile. He then proceeded to enclose his metallic hand around the grenade.

Once in his hands he crushed it making it blow up causing the shrapnel within the nade to go flying. A couple of the shrapnel were lodged into Lelouch causing him extreme pain. His golden gauntlet was now colored black from the point blank explosion. Marduk saw what Lelouch did and discovered his weakness.

"The girls! Shoot the girls! I command you to shoot the girls!" shouted out Marduk in a mad frenzy. To his command the girl with the automatic rifle from earlier pointed her sights towards Jenifer and Milly. When Milly heard this she hugged Jenifer as tight as she could and tried to shield her.

(bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang) Milly heard the number of gunshots, but didn't feel any sort of pain. She opened her eyes and turned around to see the robot or what ever it was had shielded them from the rain of bullets.

Lelouch coughed up blood which came seeping through the bottom of his mask. Lelouch had deflected most of the shots, but not some. Lelouch was about to fall on his knees but used his katana as a cane to keep standing. A couple of shots, he could've taken, but he took one too many and it began to take effect on his body. Lelouch pointed his gun at the girl with the rifle and tried to shoot her, but apparently out of thin air, the two girls with the claws appeared before him.

They appeared in front of him and looked as good as new except for the tattered clothes. His body was losing too much blood and his senses dulled. With his body in such battered condition, he could not react fast enough. Both the girls gave him a sweet and innocent playful smile before the two of them stabbed his abdomen. Blood seeped along their claws as it penetrated through his abdomen. Slowly, his blood seeped and dripped like water down their long claws and onto their hands. Lelouch's body slowly bent over and his head lay on the shoulders of the two girls. At the sight of her rescuer being stabbed Milly shut her eyes tightly, but Jenifer looked on still.

Lelouch was in a state of shock and anger. He coughed up even more blood and it seeped through the bottom of his mask. Blood dripped onto the floor beneath him and onto the clothing of the two girls. His body was limp, dead. He heard the two girls smirking which angered him. He brought his hands up and wrapped it around each of their necks. They didn't move though, they stayed still as if unafraid of death. He was right about to tear their throats out, but stopped when he saw a gun pointing right at his face.

He looked at it for a few seconds (bang!). Lelouch's head flew back and as he did his mask was blown off into pieces. Blood, which was still trapped in his mask, was also in the air. His body followed along with him and he hit the floor with a loud thud. The girl who shot him looked at him and spoke, "Will you look at that, it was a boy, and a rather cute one at that (Lelouch coughed and groaned). Wow, he's still alive it's quite amazing, let's take a closer look."

She found Lelouch rather cute and attractive for such a young man, but too bad they were enemies. She got on top of Lelouch and sat on his chest which caused more blood to seep from his wounds. Lelouch in pain glared at her angrily. She bent down and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry pretty thing, but it seems this is as far as you could make it, no hard feelings…right?"

Just then Lelouch's arms came up to strangle the girl sitting on his chest, but was too slow. As soon as his arms were in the air the two claw girls stabbed his wrist and nailed it into the ground with their claws. Lelouch let out a loud groan as pain coursed through his arms up to his head. He still held his fierce gaze at the girl though.

The girl smiled evilly and bent forward and whispered, "I like your spirit, how about becoming my pet? Oh wait, you can't…you're going to die any moment hahahaha!" With that final sentence she gave Lelouch a kiss. That kiss though, would be the kiss of death. As she parted lips with him, she felt on Lelouch's face and went down until she reached his chest. Then with as much force as she could muster she stabbed Lelouch right through his heart with a large army knife.

Lelouch coughed up more blood as the blade pierced through his heart. She then put more force and forced the knife deeper into his heart. Lelouch groaned and coughed, but he never gave the enemy the pleasure of hearing his cries during the painful process. Once the blade was completely embedded within his chest then the girl stopped. She smiled evilly and began to laugh maniacally as she got off Lelouch and walked away, still laughing. The other two girls removed their claws from Lelouch's wrist and too walked away. Lelouch still stared at them, but his neck muscles began to relax and his head fell back. As he head fell back he saw the two frightened blonde hair girls.

Jenifer froze as the thing that protected them was stabbed through the gut and blood began to seep through it. She trembled at the sight of seeing the person being shot in the head and the fragments of the mask along with the blood flew. What frightened her the most was when the boy behind the mask was stabbed through the heart. That was when she felt terrible fear, but she didn't know why. When the boy's head fell back she saw his beautiful violet eyes, full of suffering, pain, and most of all anger.

His eyes seemed so familiar to her and the way he looked at them, it was as if he was giving them a look that asked for forgiveness. Warm tears came rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't know why. She was feeling sadness and pain for a person that she did not know. Her heart began to ache as if she had just lost something far more precious to her than life itself. Then out of the darkness within her heart and mind something she long ago forgotten came back. Instantly she finally recognized his familiar eyes, it was the eyes of her childhood love, Lelouch.

"Lulu?" said the girl with a weak and trembling voice.

Milly, who had her eyes closed the time the machine or what ever it was, was stabbed by the two girls, opened her eyes in shock to what Jenifer had said. She stared at her and then to what she was looking at. She could not believe who it was that was in front of her, it was the boy she came to love as a child, but that happiness and shock went instantly away when she noticed the puddle of blood he was laying in and the knife embedded into his chest.

"No….no(sniff)…no…Lu…lu…no…this can't be happening…not you…not you!" screamed out Milly in fear and despair.

"Lulu…you…you can't die…n-not…when I barely get to see you again….no…nooooo, Lulu! (cough)" her screams had angered her capturers and they kicked her square in the stomach. Milly tried to lunge at the woman who had kicked her cousin, but inevitably failed. This angered the girl even more as she began to relentlessly kick them.

Lelouch was angered but he could no move even an inch of his body. Right now, any normal human being would already have succumbed to blood loss, but he did not, yet. He tried with all his might to move his body, but not even a finger would move to his command. Tears of sorrow and most importantly rage dripped down his head. The scream of the two girls echoed into his mind and rage surged through his body, but this time, the feeling that came to him last time did not come.

His vision began to darken. He tried to yell, but only ended up gagging on his own blood. The screams then began to fade out and he could no longer hear them. His vision then turned completely pitch black. _'No, this can't be…it can't end like this, not like last time. Come on…come on stupid body move! Wake up, open your eyes! They need your help Lelouch! Open your fucking god damn eyes! Aaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhh'_ yelled Lelouch in his mind.

Jenifer was in pain, but that pain somehow was completely blocked out as she saw the light in Lelouch's eyes go out. Fear and terror gripped her very being as she saw no sign of life in Lelouch's eyes.

"No…no… Lulu …no…Lulu, Lulu, you can't die Lulu you just can't! Lulu! If you die…if you die who's going to save me…**HELP ME LELOUCH!**"

In Lelouch's darkness he heard the cry of the girl's plea. Then a feeling, far different from the feeling of the one he felt back when he committed his first massacre appeared. He felt extreme power course through his body and veins. Lelouch could feel the blood stop from dripping out from his wounds. Pain was like something that never existed to him at the moment, but only extreme rage and a sudden freeness as if he was able to do anything, **Defy** anything.

The girl who was attacking Milly and Jenifer stopped when she felt an incredible aura and killing intent behind her. She turned around but was too late as she felt something pierce through her stomach and out her back. The girl coughed up blood and looked up at Lelouch in sheer terror before her body went limp.

The other company of women turned around at the commotion and was shocked to see that Lelouch was standing and with his right arm pierced through the stomach of their comrade. Lelouch through the body away as if it was a rag doll. Lelouch then stared at the two girls in front of him. The two girls stared back at him in disbelief and terror at his sudden resurrection.

"Le…louch….", said both girls in unison.

"I…will…not let them…touch you…never…I'll…kill them" spoke Lelouch in a cold and malicious low voice.

When Lelouch turned around to face the other girls they were clearly angry. The one that had shot and stabbed Lelouch noticed that there was something wrong with his right eye. It was black, pitch black, except for a little shining red light in his right eye.

Just then Lelouch appeared in front of her as if he was moving at the speed of light. It was then that she confirmed her suspicion. Lelouch's eye was now a complete jet black, his iris too was also gone, but in its place was a glowing blood red sigil of a six winged bird. Black demonic markings appeared around his right eye and looked as if it was stemming out to corrupt the rest of his body.

She barely moved a tiny part of her body and instantly Lelouch thrust his hand into her chest and grabbed a hold of her still pumping heart. Pain and shock was what she felt. Pain since Lelouch pierced her chest and was now holding her heart and shock at the speed at which he did it at. She coughed up a huge amount of blood and stared at Lelouch. Lelouch then pulled the girl's heart out of her chest and held it tightly as it still continued to pump. The girl stared at her heart for a few minutes before collapsing onto her knees and fell forward. At the same exact moment she hit the floor with a thud he crushed her heart.

All the girls enraged at the death of two of their comrades, rushed at Lelouch. The claw sisters who were the closest stabbed him, which he made no effort to dodge. Both girls smiled at eachother when Lelouch's body again fell limply onto their shoulders, but it went away as quickly as it came. Lelouch's hand grasped their throats firmly before tearing it out of their neck. Both girls collapsed in unison as they stared at Lelouch and gagged on their blood.

The two girls with the broken vibration blades rushed at Lelouch. Lelouch caught the wrist of the other girl with his left hand, but her partner came from the side and stabbed his stomach. They thought they finally landed the killing blow, but then Lelouch's right hand reached for the knife that was embedded in his chest and pulled it out. The other girl tried to break free of Lelouch's hold, but could not. The other girl tried to take another shot at him with her katana, but was too slow as her wrist was cut with Lelouch's knife. Lelouch then kicked her away and jabbed the knife through the other girl's throat. The other girl enraged tried to charge at him, but was stopped when the knife in her comrade's neck came flying her way and embedded itself onto her head. Her body instantly collapsed while she was running and came to a crashing stop.

The remaining six girls came after him in a frenzy. The girl whose leg was cut off by Lelouch reached him first. She tried to kick him, but he caught her heel and used her as a bat against her comrades. One after another they flew as their comrade came their way. After nailing the fifth girl he proceeded to slam the girl in his hands onto the floor face first. She cried in pain as her body made contact with the ground. Lelouch then went on top of her, got on one knee and grabbed the back of her head with his right hand and lifted half of her body up. She was on her knees as well as Lelouch. He pulled her close to him and his hands wandered up from her stomach to her breasts and felt on it before grasping it and receiving a moan of pleasure from her.

He then whispered into her ear from behind her, "Suffer…my…wrath." Upon hearing that her eyes widened and Lelouch pierced both his hands into her chest from the sides of her breasts and at a slow and gruesome pace. Lelouch's clawed hand reached it first and the he crushed it. The girl gave a brief spasm before her body went limp. Lelouch then pulled out of her and turned around to see the remaining five getting up. Then Lelouch saw something that caught his eye.

The first girl that he had killed earlier was getting up, but slowly. He noticed that Marduk the so called "leader" was staying back and that in his left eye was a faint, but glowing red light. Lelouch then took out his twin custom magnums and shot at two of the girls square in the head blowing their brains out. The other girls moved away from his line of fire. Instead of aiming for both Lelouch aimed for one and shot her in the leg crippling her. Then Lelouch shot another shot at her chest. The other girl came out with a heavy machine gun and started to spray at Lelouch.

He didn't bother to dodge though as the bullets penetrated him and he just walked through it as if he wasn't even hit. Even after she ran out of ammo her finger was still on the trigger. She was too shocked to move, fear had gripped her. She was shaking as if she was having an earthquake. They made eye contact and she would've fainted at the amount of killing intent, but Lelouch cut her head off before she could do anything else.

Lelouch heard movement behind him and already knew who it was. He quickly turned around and shot at the girl who was still in the air and sent her flying a few feet away from him. After finisher her off he turned to Marduk who was trembling in fear.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you, d-d-d-d-d-don't c-c-c-c-come n-n-n-n-near m-m-m-m-m-m-me!" shouted out the man in pure terror.

"You…are their power…you must be killed…in order for them, to truly die" said Lelouch as he approached the man.

Marduk backed away but collapsed onto his bottom due to his fear. Pure terror and fear griped him as he stared at Lelouch. To him Lelouch was a demon. Lelouch, covered in blood and his jet black hair which would shimmer a blood red in the light. His eyes, one was his normal violet eye with a blood red tint, but his other eye was that of a demons, as black as the devil's soul itself and had a glowing blood red sigil of a six winged bird. In the full moon, which was now colored a blood red due to the fumes in the air, Lelouch looked exactly like a young demon.

Lelouch brought his katana up into the air and it pulsed a blood red as if it was eager to taste the blood of its new victim. Just as he was about to bring down the hammer of judgment his hand was shot and the katana fell from his hand. That didn't stop him though as he took the clawed katars that were still embedded into his abs out and attempted to stab Marduk, but was unsuccessful. The two claw girls came and took the blow and retaliated by again embedding their claws into his flesh. He simply let go of the katars and elbowed both squared in the head. Both fell limply on the floor and Lelouch proceeded towards Marduk.

The girl whose heart he crushed appeared before him and shot him multiple times before shooting him in the head twice before running out of ammo. With no other choice she resorted to CQC which was Lelouch's specialty. She swung at him unskillfully and Lelouch caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She was now facing away from Lelouch and he was about to do something else, but both of them were stabbed through by Lelouch's own no-dachi-katana.

He didn't bother to look at who it was, he knew it was the two katana sisters. Both jumped to his side and was about to stab him when he shot both of them in the head with his magnum. The sisters flew in unison and hit the ground in unison. Lelouch then brought up both guns to both sides of the girl's head, who was also stabbed through with the katana with him. He pulled the trigger only to have both weapons click. The girl in front gave a brief sigh, but was worried when she heard Lelouch drop his weapons.

Lelouch put his fingers to her lower regions and began to arouse her, "This body…" he said. He slowly brought both hands up to her stomach while feeling softly on her and making her moan in pleasure before he spoke again, "is mine…" Then he brought his fingers to her face to turn her head and he did what she did not expect. He french kissed her and then fondled her breasts and nipples skillfully gaining a pleasurable moan from her. Lelouch then stopped the kiss and smiled maliciously, "to destroy!"

When she heard this her eyes widened and was about to move, but before she could Lelouch ripped her breasts clean off her chest and she screamed in pain. Lelouch then stabbed her through the sides with his hands and into her chest again. He could feel her heart, as good as new. Then he crushed it with both hands and she gave a spasm before falling limply. Lelouch then pushed her limp body off of the blade and pulled his katana out of himself.

Marduk was dead scared at the sight he just saw before him. A man, no, a boy who survived fatally lethal attacks not once, but multiple times and able to brush it off as if it was nothing. Anyone in he shoes would be shitting themselves at this exact moment.

Lelouch brought his katana up again to kill the man as he ran in fear. Lelouch cut his tendons before he could get away and Marduk still in fear begun to crawl away in fear. He then continued on to slashing at the man's back. Marduk cried out in pain as Lelouch's blade cut him. Lelouch brought his katana up into the air where it shined a bright red due to the full red moonlight. Then Lelouch suddenly did a 360 slash and killed the girl who had tried to assault Lelouch from behind. Blood slowly dripped down form Lelouch's blade as a new coat of blood was splattered onto Lelouch's face.

Marduk began to piss/shit himself as the devil appeared before him in blood. Lelouch brought his katana up again and prepared for the killing blow. What Marduk saw before him was the devil incarnate, he was about to scream out in pain, but was viciously stabbed by Lelouch. While his blade was still inside Marduk he twisted his blade and slashed out of his stomach. Hot fresh blood spilled onto the floor as he began to scream in pain. Intestine from Marduk came falling onto the floor and Lelouch stepped on it with force. Lelouch then positioned his blade onto Marduk's forehead.

This caught Marduk's attention and he silenced himself as he stared back at the demon boy in fear and hopelessness. Lelouch slowly put force onto his blade and it slowly pierced the skin of Marduk's forehead. Blood began to seep from his forehead and pain began to rush to his head. Marduk began to scream even more.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! P-PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I BEG YOU! SPARE MY LIFE! IF ITS MONEY YOU NEED I CAN I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU! PLEASE LISTEN PLEASE!" yelled out the man in sheer terror.

"You…anyone who dares to harm my precious ones…**will face my wrath!**"

With those final words Lelouch began to force more pressure onto the blade and it began to slowly go into Marduk's head. Marduk gave out screams of pain as the blade sank deeper and deeper into his head. After a few moments his blade finally hit his brain slowly and painfully killing Marduk.

Some of the girls that were regenerating began to degenerate and the others who were fully heal slumped down onto their knees as if they were dead tired. When Lelouch turned around he saw only two standing and three more dying slowly as their incomplete regeneration process began to slowly kill them. Lelouch skillfully took out the others and approached the two girls.

When Lelouch reached the girls he reached for a piece of his broken mask and spoke "Come in, Fallen Angels…I-I need your help…I'm at the courtyard…(cough) I'm not asking (cough) for you to save me, but…at least…save (cough, cough)….ugh…them…ahhhhhh…" When he finished his sentence his body collapsed onto his knees. The feeling that he had earlier was now gone, as if it never manifested inside of him. With the feeling gone he could feel extreme pain enter his body. His whole body was aching terribly to the point where even a grown man would cry.

He coughed up some blood and felt all sorts of pain all over his body. Lelouch then felt the familiar feeling of Death breathing down his neck. Death was a close friend of Lelouch, he had been around it for so long that it felt natural. The thing was, Death haven't breathed down his neck in so long. It was very ironic, all his life he thrived and reveled in death, but now it was now he who Death was coming for.

Lelouch on his knees began to waver. His vision darkened as earlier. The pain was still there, but faint. Everything, he was slowly becoming numb to it all. As he fell forward, the last thing he saw were the girls crying in fear and dark shadows coming towards them.

**XXXxxx OTF Carrier xxxXXX**

Lelouch opened his eyes to hear lots of voices, seemingly panicked voices. The light was bright above as it shined brightly into his eyes. Lelouch could still feel all his wounds, but he was probably injected with pain killers since it was less painful from earlier. His vision was blurry, extremely blurry, probably because of the blood loss. He could hear, but only partially.

"Shit! He's losing too much blood, hey prepare for blood transfusion, we're going to need a lot! Blood type AB+, hurry! We've got no time to waste or he's dead!"

Lelouch heard that loud and clear. Underneath his respirator he smiled since he was able to cheat death once again. Blood was spilled everywhere as they railed Lelouch from the hanger bay towards the medical bay. Lelouch looked to his right and saw that on their uniforms they had OTFC-1135. Instantly he knew where he was, he was inside one of the new carrier ships within the Order. Upon his sudden movement the nurse next to him gasped that he was conscious.

"Can you hear me? You're in the OTF Carrier 1135 Leviathan, can you hear me?"

It was pointless for Lelouch to respond since he was unable to speak at the moment. With his little energy fading he closed his eyes and returned to the darkness. In his darkness he was having memories of happier times. It was during the times when his family was still alive. All was well until his mother was shot in the head, then his sister was snatched away by dozens of sickly and evil hands. His sister reached out to him and he tried his best to reach for hers. Right when their fingers made contact, swarms of demonic skeletons wrapped themselves around Lelouch before dragging him down into the darkness.

**XXXxxx OTF Carrier, Medical Bay xxxXXX**

Lelouch screamed out in horror as he awoke from his deep slumber. Lelouch felt several arms holding him down and tried to fight back, but his body was too battered. After a few seconds Lelouch realized he was no longer in his dream world. His body was hurting all over as he sat back up. To his left were the Fallen Angel members, Maya, Reina, Mao, and an unfamiliar woman. Over to his right were his two blonde cousins.

He looked at them and spoke weakly, "Hey, it's been a while…hasn't it? I'm glad you two are alright." Both girls ran and hugged him tightly, "We're sorry Lelouch, we didn't mean to get you hurt! We're sorry!" cried both girls. He simply laughed and smiled, "Heh, glad to see you two alright." After a while the girls knocked after crying their eyes out.

"So, the Legendary Black Flash of the Blitz Company was merely a boy huh?" said the older woman among the Fallen Angel members present. Lelouch looked at her and smiled, "Are you disappointed...captain of the Fallen Angels?" The woman smiled at him, "We've never even met and you already know who I am, impressive." Lelouch too smiled at her, "And I'm impressed that you know of my title within my Company, Lelouch Lamperouge nice to meet you" smiled Lelouch as he stuck his hand out in friendship.

"Heh, Houzuki, Reika, captain of the Fallen Angels, nice to meet you" said Reika as she shook his hands.

After a few hours Lelouch was well enough to get back on his feet, even though the two girls and doctors protested against it. Lelouch hadn't been this battered up in a long time. It was a good lesson he thought, since so far all he's ever had has been an easy victory and challenging opponents were hard to come by. Fighting strong opponents kept him on his toes, it kept him from becoming dull, weak, and especially from becoming cocky.

Though Lelouch was of a low rank, he was greatly respected by everyone within the Order than knew of him. They also knew not to underestimate him, even if he was far younger. As he walked through the carrier some soldiers who have seen him would salute him and he would salute back. Lelouch always wondered how things can get so chaotic and then peaceful so quickly. There was a rather weird shift in gravity and shake then silence.

"Attention, we are now on Augino island. All those wishing to dismount, please head towards the hanger."

"So, we're already home…hmmm?" said Lelouch as he turned around to see who it was that was tapping on his shoulder. As he turned around he found that it was Maya.

"Why hello there Maya, why aren't you with your team?" spoke Lelouch. "No reason, just wanted to come and thank you, here (hands Lelouch a bottle of colorful water) its one of my special drinks, yes I know it looks weird, but give it a taste, it even helps with the recovery of your internal wounds."

Lelouch was hesitant about drinking the weird contents as he looked at it suspiciously. "Aw, come on, I'm not going to poison you or anything. After all you saved my life, so why would I try to do anything that would jeopardize you?" Lelouch chuckled at her which only made her more angry, "What, you don't trust me? Fine then, give it back to me.(tries to reach for bottle, but Lelouch pulls it away from her) Hey, give it" said the girl as she pouted.

Lelouch smiled at her cute expression, "Don't worry, I'm positive now that you won't do anything to hurt me, well, here goes (drinks bottle)." After a few gulps Lelouch's eyes widened at the extraordinary taste of the drink. He could feel an unnatural energy surge within him, his wounds were not searing as much as it was before he took the drink. His heavy body felt lighter than before and he didn't feel so lazy now.

Lelouch smiled at her, "This is actually quite a delicious beverage you have here (takes another drink). Would you mind making me more in the future?"

The girl was beyond happy, "Sure, you got it and if you're ever hungry, just come find me, I pride myself in making the most delicious food out there."

"Heh, I'll take you on that, come on, lets go get our stuff ready, we're finally at home now" said Lelouch.

"Yea, we're finally home, aren't we?" said Maya

She let out a sigh and Lelouch looked at her. Her cute face caught his attention, there was something about her that made her mysterious. She turned to Lelouch and smiled who in turn smiled back. She turned her whole body towards him which made him look at her surprised.

She simply smiled at him and before he could react she closed the distance between them and Maya kissed Lelouch. He could feel her tongue enter his mouth and tried to wrap around his tongue. Lelouch attacked back and a battle of tongues ensued. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss for a good minute before she grew weak in the knees resulting in her falling, but was caught by Lelouch's arms.

"That was meant to be a treat for you, not for me…but…that…felt pretty good" she said as she finally regained the strength in her knees and stood back up. "Gotta go lover boy, I'll see you when ever." She ran off before he could say anything.

Lelouch could still feel the sensation her kiss gave him, he decided he would have to get some more of that sensation. That was when Lelouch felt a chill down his spine but ignored it. He then turned around and headed towards where his equipments were at before sneezing rather loud.

"Ahhh, ahhh chooo!! Ugh…someone's talking about me again (sniff, sniff) ugh…"

**- To Be Continued –**

* * *

**Yea, don't you guys just hate me? Thought I was dead huh guys? Don't lose hope though XD After a long grueling writers block I've finished my story! Just so you know the next chapter will be a ****3 Year Time Skip!**** I warn you though, some chapters will be filled with lemons and some won't, it depends if I just want to add it in or not. I've never wrote lemons before in my life so yea, the next chapter will be my first attempt. Man now that the chapter about his life in the Order is now done, hehehe lets move on to the school life! 15k+ words hehehe, its getting harder and harder to lengthen my stories XD love all my fans out there…hey do anyone of you guys play Lunia!? I saw a character in there named TheBlackFlash…I have more fans that I thought XD**

**I, the Ashcrow Knight, command you to keep reading my stories for all eternity!**

**Love it, Hate it, Rate it! (Flames are accepted.)**


	7. Chp 3: Birth of Evil

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Chapter 3**

**Birth of Evil**

**Ashcrow Knight: Yo, so how was the last story? Enough action for you guys? Just so you know, I won't be making this story fast. I gots to build it up you know? This chapter is going to be mainly about his time in school oh, yea heads up, this chapter will contain LEMONS. With who? You're going to have to find that out for yourselves! Anyways, I love you guys who still read my Fanfic! (hugs everyone) I will continue to write my story and know that it won't be dead until I die XD or when Lelouch finally takes over the world. Updating may be kind of slow, but please bear with it. With no internet connection and inspiration only from my readers, I can't do much. Don't worry though, I will try my best to satisfy everyone.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LEMONS. ( Lets see how my first time writing a lemon is like.)**

**P.S. This is a 3 year time skip of where we left off.**

**I command thee, in the name of the Ashcrow Knight, read and review!**

* * *

**Summary (MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND!)**

**After the events that had transpired in an unknown area within Japan, Lelouch and his two cousins were reunited and enjoyed their time together. Unfortunately, that reunion would be cut short. Normally anyone who knew about the Order of The Fallen that was not a member, would've been killed, but since they were connected to Lelouch, there was an exception. Lelouch and the girls enjoyed a whole month of spending time with each other, but nonetheless the girls had to leave. Their parting was sad, but it had to happen. After that Lelouch went back to living his usual life as a mercenary within the Order. He was transferred into the Fallen Angels by the request of Houzuki Reika, captain and commander of the Fallen Angels. During one of their mission, his skills were recognized by the commander of the Fallen Angels and was promoted to 2****nd**** in command. It took one year for the women and girls within the Fallen Angels to trust him. In Lelouch's first year within the Fallen Angels he finds his old master Alastor Zergiez on the battlefield. Alastor cried in joy in finding out that his student was still alive and that some of his old comrades were with him. He then joined the Order and swore loyalty to him once again. After another year passes, he meets up with Krieg Valestra, and he too joins the Order to serve his young master. Now a total of 2 years has passed since Lelouch had met up with Jenifer and Milly. On that beginning of that second year Lelouch is forced to go on vacation since he has served within the Order for a total of 6 years without ever going on break. Thus he attended Ashford Academy when he was 16 and now is 17 and has been attending Ashford Academy for one whole year and lots of things have happened in that one year time span. For his new life, Lelouch took on the identity as the adoptive son of his boss, Nexaddo Valstein who just so happens to be a Duke within the Britannian nobility. **

**XXXxxx Ashford Academy, Student Council Clubroom xxxXXX**

"That Lelouch…(sigh)…he needs to stop ditching class to go gambling. Doesn't he know how worried I get when he goes gambling with those pigs? (sigh) Men, they always need to gamble" said Milly as she was standing in front of her desk looking through some papers. She however, was not aware that she was not alone inside the clubroom. A dark shadow slowly crept behind her.

"I swear…what does he get from gambling anyway…not like it's worthwhile or anything" groaned Milly again. The shadowy figure behind her smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, embracing her. "As I remember it, I got you by gambling with my life didn't I?"

She instantly knew who it was and blushed as he nibbled on the back of her neck. "L-Lelouch…not now…ngh" said Milly in a muffled voice. Lelouch smiled before slowly feeling around her stomach and waist searching for her sensitive spots, "You say that, but you're not really making any effort to stop me hahaha" said Lelouch before licking the back of her neck.

This sent a wave of pleasure down her back as Lelouch's warm tongue made contact with the back of her neck, "No…ngh…Lelouch, not there…ngghhh…ahaaaa…" moaned out Milly. Lelouch smiled before kissing her neck and traveling up to her ear and nibbled on it. He received a very nice reaction from Milly as her body shuddered in his arms. Her breathing became harder and he could feel her body warming up. Milly was beginning to enjoy the pleasure. With his skilled fingers he unbuttoned her uniform's jacket and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Milly tried to resist, but Lelouch just pressed on harder and more vigorously.

Lelouch and her had been "playmates" for a whole year and knew where all her sensitive spots were at. Lelouch licked her ear and continued down to the side of her neck which he began sucking on. This made Milly moan in pleasure which encouraged Lelouch to continue. A few seconds later he unbuttoned her shirt to where her breasts were exposed.

Milly was breathing rather hard even though all Lelouch had done was caress her body and play with her neck. She looked down at her exposed chest which was still covered by her rather seductive bra. Lelouch also noticed that it was the pair he had bought for her on her birthday.

"My, my, my, you're actually wearing the undergarments I bought for you on your birthday?" asked a smiling Lelouch. Milly just blushed, closing her eyes, not answering back. Lelouch smiled and slid his tongue slowly down from her neck to her back and skillfully undid her bra with his mouth. Milly opened her eyes too late as Lelouch's hands firmly, but affectionately caressed her breasts. Lelouch knew exactly what to do. Milly moaned some more as the pleasure rushed up to her head. Then she noticed that Lelouch was no longer attending to her neck or her back.

She noticed too late as something warm and wet began to move around near her nether regions. Milly gave another muffled moan of pleasure, "No, Lulu…that spot…ngghh…ahhh…ye-yesh…nghhahhh". Lelouch smiled as he had attained the desired reaction from Milly. "I must say, these undergarments, make you look, quite delicious, my dear kitten" said Lelouch in a very seductive voice. Milly paused a bit and was about to speak out before she was interrupted by Lelouch. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to dig in?" said Lelouch as he began to pleasure her by licking her vagina.

She couldn't resist it as her legs began to grow weak on her. With her legs weakening on her she used her hands to support her by holding herself up on her desk, "No, Lelouch…ngh…m-m-my-ah….ngh…legs". Lelouch clearly liking the situation a lot continued to pleasure his kitten. His fingers reached for her erect nipples and began to play with them receiving a cry of pleasure from Milly, "Aaaaaaahhhhh…ngh…unghah." Milly's vision began to get a bit blurry as she was almost at her limit, "Lu…ngh…lu…I…I-I'm-ngh…haaah…about…to…come aahhh." Lelouch could feel her shaking and her lips twitched every now and then. Knowing that she was near her limit Lelouch licked her harder and more vigorously. In an instant Milly's mind went blank as she moaned out in pleasure, "Luuuuluuuuuuu!!! Ahhhhhhhh….nggghh…haaaaaah…ugh." With that she lost all strength in her legs as she was leaning over on the table with her body shaking from pleasure. Lelouch drank all of her love juices that came until there was no more and continued to lick her with his tongue until he noticed how hard his member was.

Lelouch could hear her hard breathing as he positioned himself behind her and unzipped his zipper and out came his erect member. Milly didn't know what was happening until Lelouch leaned over and whispered into her ear, "We're not done just yet, my little kitten." Lelouch moved his fingers and shifted her panties so that he could gain entrance. After he did that Milly felt the tip of Lelouch member position itself at the entrance of her vagina. She was about to protest about how she needed to rest first, but it was too late as she felt Lelouch's hard member penetrate into her. "Ngh…aaahhhhhhh!" screamed out Milly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Even though there was little pain involved, she was not yet accustomed to Lelouch's size, hardness, and thickness, no matter how many times they did it.

When the tip of Lelouch's tip made it all the way inside Lelouch suddenly thrust deep inside her with a lot of force. This made Milly screamed out in extreme pleasure as Lelouch forced his way into her and stirred up her insides. Lelouch groaned in pleasure a bit as Milly's inside was tightening around him.

"As always, ngh…my dear kitten, ugh…your as tight…as usual, ngh….ahhh…damn…you just got…ahhh…tighter…ngh" said Lelouch in pleasure.

"Y-your so mean agh…not letting me rest ngh…and then…nghah…uhhh…nghhh…suddenly going so deep inside me…Ahhh!…you're getting…bigger inside…aghh…Lelouch" moaned out Milly in a muffled voice.

Lelouch could feel that only half of his member was inside her and he was already having trouble going deeper. Lelouch pushed harder into her and finally after a minute ¾ of his member was inside her and that was as much as he could go as he felt himself hitting her cervix. When he did hit her cervix Milly exploded out in a moan of pleasure, "Oh my gooooooooodddd…nggghhh…hhhaaaaaahhh…Lu…lu." Waves of pleasure went to her head as Lelouch hit her cervix. Her insides contracted and wrapped extremely tight around Lelouch's member.

Lelouch too groaned out in pleasure as she squeezed him off. Lelouch used one hand to play with her nipple and one hand to play with her clitoris. Milly groaned out in pleasure as she tried to suppress her screams, "Lulu…stop…ngggghh…at this rate-ahhh….ngh…I-I-I-I"ll…ngggaaaahhh…come…again!". She could feel Lelouch inside her and it only made her hornier. She could feel him, long, hard, thick, and hot. He wasn't moving but she could still feel him inside her as his member would pulse every now and then. Her muffled cries could be clearly heard as she tried no to moan. Lelouch's fingers playing with clitoris only made things worse on her. She was about to orgasm again and she could feel it. It was fast, yet slowly building up.

Lelouch could feel her reaching her climax again as her insides began to contract wrapping itself tighter around his member. He was surprised that Milly could still get tighter. Lelouch squeezed her nipple tighter and played with her clitoris harder causing Milly to let out a cry of pleasure, but was silenced as Lelouch kissed her. Lelouch felt her body quake and then go limp, but he caught her body and lay her on the desk.

Lelouch then bent down again and whispered, "My dear kitten, are you tired already? The fun has merely begun."

Milly widened her eyes, "No, Lulu, I need to res-Ahhh!", but was too late as Lelouch pulled half way out and thrust hard back inside her. She moaned as waves of pleasure coursed its way up to her head. Even though she was dripping wet Lelouch could still feel resistance as he thrust deep inside her over and over again, but slowly this time around. With each slow thrust Milly moaned out in sheer pleasure. Lelouch put his arms right in front of her hips and began to attack her harder. Each time Lelouch thrust into her, her hips would hit his arms not allowing her hips to move forward.

Lelouch felt his member make contact with her cervix every time he had thrust into her. Milly was feeling absolutely incredible as every time he hit her cervix waves upon waves of pleasure would hit her. She felt her self going crazy as everything around her was beginning to spin. Unexpectedly Milly reached her climax and tightened around Lelouch once again.

Lelouch couldn't believe the sensation he was getting from her. He didn't stop though as he continued to pound her. When he thrust into her it felt as if her insides were trying to push him back out which only made him feel better. Lelouch didn't let Milly rest as he began to thrust harder and faster into her. Each time he thrust into her, her juices would come dripping out. Her body was extremely sensitive now at this point, as each of his thrust brought upon a small orgasm.

Milly was about to lose it as things began to blur and her breathing became harder. She couldn't comprehend her surroundings as all she could focus on was Lelouch thrusting into her. Lelouch lifted up her body and caressed her breast with his hands. He then bent his head forward and bit softly on her nipples making her moan out. Every six thrusts would make her orgasm, though not as hard, but it was still an orgasm nonetheless. She was dazed and even though she was climaxing left and right she could feel something building up inside her as Lelouch continued to thrust into her.

Finally Lelouch felt it as his member begin to twitch, he knew that he was near his limit and thrust into her harder and harder. Finally Lelouch felt himself at his limit and thrust his member deep inside her the hardest he could manage. At that final thrust he broke through her cervix and entered into her uterus and poured his stream of seed into her.

Milly let out a scream as a huge wave of never felt before pleasure coursed through her entire being when Lelouch broke through her cervix and into her womb. She could feel him release his seed into her womb, literally. Her insides were wrapped tightly around Lelouch's member as if not wanting to let go. Milly was arched back as waves of indescribable pleasure continued to flow through her body. She could feel him still pumping out a rather unusual amount of semen deep into her womb.

Finally Milly collapsed onto her desk and Lelouch followed after her. Lelouch could feel it, his semen was still pumping deep inside her. Milly without a doubt felt streams of semen flowing into her, she could even feel some overflowing out of her vagina.

It took a whole full minute for Lelouch to stop pumping such a huge amount into her, but was still pumping his seed into her. In the silent room all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Lelouch and Milly. Milly, was the one to break the silence, "God…ahhuhh…nghhh…you always, come so much…ungghhnngghhaaahhh…you're…still coming inside me…nghh…I can feel it…so much…overflowing out of me…ahhh…so good" replied Milly clearly in bliss.

Lelouch said nothing as his member still continued to pump his seed into her. With one final thrust he let the rest of his semen flow into her in a large burst. Both climaxed again, but it was not as amazing as the last one. After another minute did Lelouch's member finally cease pumping semen into her womb. Both of them at the moment, were extremely satisfied especially Milly. Lelouch felt great, but he knew he could've gone much longer, but he knew that Milly couldn't keep up with him.

Milly could still feel her heart pumping and her insides were nowhere near to letting go of Lelouch's member. She could still feel him throbbing, as if he wanted more, maybe he did she thought. Milly knew that Lelouch had incredible stamina and that he could probably go on for days if his partner was able to keep up. She felt Lelouch about to pull out of her, but she stopped him.

"N-No!" screamed out Milly which surprised Lelouch. "No what?" replied in a questioningly voice. Milly looked at him and spoke, "Please…lets just stay like this…just a bit longer…okay?" said Milly not looking Lelouch in the face. He at first frowned, but then smiled and brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head up, "Anything for you, my dear and troublesome little kitten," said Lelouch before kissing her.

They stayed in that position a bit longer before Lelouch pulled out of her. Upon doing so, a "huge" amount of semen came pouring out of her vagina and onto the floor beneath her. To Milly, Lelouch's member still looked as hard as stone. "You know Lelouch…if your not satisfied….we can go again…I mean, I came so much and you barely even came" said Milly.

Lelouch smiled at her and embraced her in a hug, "I'm afraid you'll die of pleasure my dear little kitten," chuckled out Lelouch. "Come on, we need to clean up this mess before someone else comes in" as he said that he pulled up her panties and let it snap back in place. This caused Milly to jump in surprise and frowned, "Hey, if you hadn't noticed your cum is still leaking out from me and it's going to get my panties all wet!" yelled Milly. Lelouch smiled at her deviously, "What, weren't your panties wet to begin with?" joked Lelouch. That comment really got Milly as she started to affectionately beat on Lelouch.

After a few minutes they were finally finished cleaning up and right about to kiss, but then Rivalz barged in and started to shout his mouth off, "Lelouch! Huh? What are you two doing? Hey, what's that, can you smell it? It smells strange," said Rivealz clearly forgetting what he was going to ask. "Ah, uh, its nothing! Hahahaha, what are you talking about Rivalz?" laughed Milly as she tried to pretend she didn't smell the smell of burning hot sex. "What were you going to tell me Rivalz" spoke Lelouch.

"Oh right, it's terrible Lelouch, some seniors from Raynor Academy are picking a fight with Jenifer! There are at least a dozen of them! They're at the school gate. We gotta go help her Lelouch! I don't know what they'll do to her!" screamed out Rivalz clearly remembering just how dire the situation was.

Lelouch took no time to hesitate as he opened the clubroom window and jumped through it. Rivalz was shocked and ran to the window to only see Lelouch running off at speeds he had never seen a human could run at. "Whoa, that guy never ceases to amaze me, huh? Pres' where'd you go?" said Rivalz looking around as Milly too was now gone.

**XXXxxx Ashford Academy School Gate xxxXXX**

"What'd you say you pompous bitch!? You wanna say that again, huh!?" spoke out a Senior of Raynor Academy. Jenifer stared at him defiantly, "You heard what I said you damn baboon! You're all nothing but trash for picking on a freshmen!"

"J-Jenifer, y-you don't need to stand up for m(Quiet!)" spoke the freshmen whom was interrupted by Jenifer.

"You see, that's the problem with you Elric, you keep letting these buffoons push you around. If you never stand up for yourself, how do you expect them to back off? Pigs like these are what gives Britannia such a bad name!" shouted out Jenifer.

When the pigs around her heard her comment they were all immediately enraged, "Hey man, this bitch gots a fucking loud mouth. I say after we beat the fuck out of her and that freshmen, let's fucking rape her." All of his friends around him cheered out in unison "Yea." The guy who was talking earlier rushed at Jenifer making a critical mistake in underestimating her just because she looked like a weak girl. What he didn't know was that Lelouch had been teaching her some things about hand-to-hand combat. So for his mistakes, he was sent flying behind Jenifer who had flipped him. All of the other pigs rushed in mad that their buddy was flipped so easily. But then, Jenifer remembered what Lelouch had told her about what to do when being swarmed in on.

**--- Flashback Start ---**

"**You guys see? That's how you do it" said Lelouch as he got out of his stance. **

"**Ah…but Lelouch, what do you do when you get swarmed in on?" asked Jenifer.**

"**Yea, that's right Lelouch, what do you do when you get swarmed in on?" said Milly, who was also curious.**

"**Heh, now about that...Well you see, when being swarmed in by enemies you actually sort of have the advantage. For example, if you were surrounded by a whole bunch of people with guns, they too just trapped themselves."**

**The girls just merely looked at him confused, "But how exactly is that an advantage, I mean you're completely surrounded by people?" spoke Jenifer.**

**Lelouch smiled, "Heh, well you see, just because all their guns are pointed at you doesn't mean they're going to hit. Have you ever thought what just would happen if all those guns actually went off the same time? (Huh?) You haven't have you? Well, you'll end up getting killed if you're not quick enough, but they'll probably kill eachother by accident you know? I mean they may all be pointing at you, but their also pointing it at eachother. What happens if they all fire and you duck in the nick of time? (Uhhh…) Hmph, they all end up shooting eachother of course."**

"**Yea, but what if it's a fist fight?" said Milly who looked really interested in the current subject at hand.**

**Lelouch smiled, "Well, that makes things much easier, have you ever played dominos?"**

**---- Flashback End ----**

The first one that came near her was punched right in the face. Another came and Jenifer dodged before kicking him in the gut. Another one swung at her twice, which of course Jenifer dodged. After she dodged she punched him multiple times in the gut before finishing him off with a kick in the face making him stumble and claw at his face in pain. The other behind him ran towards her. She smiled, this was exactly what she had been taught and tried to test it out.

She ran and jump kicked the man sending him stumbling back and landing on some of his buddies. Three more came at her and she was beginning to have trouble, she was after all still a novice. Finally when one of them punched at the angle she wanted, she grabbed him by the wrist and twist it around his back. She then pushed him towards his two friends with her foot. The boy was sent flying towards his other friends and ended up knocking them over in the process.

Jenifer was laughing until the boy who was kicked in his face pulled out a gun. Jenifer's face turned into one of shock at the sight of a pistol, Lelouch had taught them how to defend against an armed person, but with the distance between them, she knew she couldn't close it fast enough.

"Y-You fucking bitch! How dare you make a fool out of me and my buddies huh!? Well, I say fuck you! Do you know who I am? I am the son of Baron Uriel! Bow before me you fool!" shouted out the boy as he pointed his gun at Jenifer.

Then out of nowhere Lelouch appeared in front of him as if he dropped from the sky, which he probably did thought Jenifer. At Lelouch's sudden appearance the boy jumped and pointed his firearm at Lelouch, "Who the fuck are you huh?"

Lelouch simply smiled at the boy, "The person who's going to fuck you up if you don't put that gun away" spoke Lelouch in his natural tone. The boy looked scared a bit before pointing his gun at Lelouch's head and yelled out, "I am the son of Baron Uriel, what is a lowly commoner like you compared to me, the son of a Baron!?" yelled out the boy. He was about to pull the trigger, but Lelouch was too fast for him. The gun flew out of his hands and he was disarmed and captured by Lelouch. "You bastard, let go this instant! My father will have your head for this!" shouted out the boy.

Lelouch looked at him evilly and spoke, "Don't mistake someone else's powers for yours you idiotic fool, it'll get you killed one day you know that?" The boy was only enraged by this comment, "I'll have my father kill off your whole family if you don't let me go this instant commoner!"

"Oh, well now, that is quite a smart move, to threaten the family of Duke Valstein. Hmmm…I wonder just what would happen if I told father that the Baron of Augustine was out to kill our family?" said Lelouch deviously. This clearly got the reaction Lelouch wanted out of the boy. When Lelouch had mentioned the "Duke Valstein" and "our family" the boy froze.

It was well known throughout the nobles that the Duke Valstein was one of the most important men within the Empire. Afterall, one could say that Duke Valstein owned 1/3 of the "whole" Britannian Army. Not only that, but the Valstein family are seen almost like royal family among the common people. If Prince Schnizel was not the Grand Duke, then Nexaddo Valstein current Duke of Aegis, would've taken position of Grand Duke. For millenniums the Valstein family has been a very important noble family within Britannia, some even say that they were one of the founding fathers of Britannia. That was one reason why no one would ever challenge the Valstein family, for even the Royal family would hesitate about challenging the Valstein family, less they incite a civil war since a good number of Britannians and nobles love the Valstein family.

The boy trembled and all the power he had earlier was sapped from him as he collapsed at Lelouch's presence and begged for forgiveness, "P-p-p-p-p-please spare me! I didn't know! P-p-p-p-please I'll do anything you want!" cried out the boy. Lelouch looked at him disgustingly, "Tch, get out of my sight vermin" spat out Lelouch.

The boy and his lackeys hightailed it out of there as fast as their legs would allow them. "Yea you bastards, you better run off and cry to your mothers! Blehh!" yelled Jenifer as she stuck her tongue out at them. Lelouch smacked her on the top of her head which caught her attention. Her tongue went back to her mouth and used her puppy eyes at Lelouch before smiling deviously, "Hehe, what's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch embraced her in an affectionate hug which caught her off guard. She couldn't escape as the very touch of his fingers weakened her whole body. She looked at Lelouch, "Lu…lu…t-t-t-t-t-this is t-t-t-too s-s-sudden-ah!?" yelped out the girl as Lelouch brought his hand to her chin and raised her race up. Lelouch closed in and Jenifer closed her eyes. What she expected to happen however, did not happen, instead Lelouch turned what "would" be a beautiful kiss into a head lock.

"Just exactly how many times have I told you not to get into trouble with nobles huh? You know I hate using my alias in public" said the boy who seemed mad, but didn't look anything like it. "Well he started it, I was just defending one of our lower classmen, so I don't have to apologize" spoke out the girl defiantly. Lelouch rubbed his knuckles on the top of her head which got her as she cried for mercy. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Lulu stop it! Stop, ow, ow, oooowww!" cried out Jenifer as Lelouch continued to torture her head.

"Lelouch, I think she's learned her lesson, you can let her go now" said Milly, who came from behind them clearly out of breath. Lelouch let her go since Milly asked him nicely. Jenifer ran behind Milly and stuck her tongue out at Lelouch, "Bleh, you're so mean now, bye!" said the girl as she ran away. Lelouch only sighed at her immature ways.

"Come on Lelouch, you know she didn't really mean that…you know how she is now these days…come on, lets get going before the lunch break is over com'n."

**XXXxxx Physical Education Class xxxXXX**

"Alright for today class, we will be running the two miles" said the PE instructor. The whole class groaned at the length they had to run, "Come on teach, why two miles instead of one mile?" said one of the students. The blonde haired woman looked at the boy, "Well, now that you've mentioned it, it would probably because too many of you are slacking off and getting lazy, now then, who ever wins first gets 200 extra credits for today!"

At the mention of the 200 credits which would be more than a test grade, everyone except for Lelouch started sprinting. The teacher looked at Lelouch, "Well now, Mr. Lamperouge may I ask why is it that you are not following along with the rest of your classmates?"

Lelouch looked at the blue eyed woman and smiled, "Now, why would I, the school's top athlete and top student need 200 extra credits when I already have enough to graduate? Besides, they need it more than I do, plus you "know" it would be very unfair for them if I were to compete, after all it would only end up in my "complete" and "flawless" victory."

The woman smirked evilly the only a woman can, "Is that so Lelouch? Then how about you finish this 2 miles in under lets say…4 minutes? Oh, and if you don't finish it in 4 minutes you'll lose 200 credits" Lelouch's eyes widened being caught off guard, "C-c-c-coach you can't be serious! That's utterly impossible! Please don't be unreasonable" said Lelouch.

"Wow, would you look at that, 3 minutes and 45 seconds left, good luck Mr. Lamperouge" said Lelouch's blonde instructor. "Ugh- damn you witch" said Lelouch as he was about to sprint off. "Oh my, only 2 minutes and 37 seconds left, its amazing who time flies isn't it Lelouch?" said the woman smiling evilly. Lelouch's eyes widened and he started to sprint for his life.

After 2 minutes Lelouch ran 2 miles, which should be utterly impossible for humans, he was on the floor heaving for air. "Wow, you're really impressive Mr. Lamperouge, I wonder if I should've made it 1 minute, well good job!" said the teacher as she patted him on the head. "Ugh, damn you coach" was all Lelouch could say as even speaking was rather hard for him at the moment. "Aha, come now Lelouch, this shouldn't be that hard for the school's MVP and captain of the boy's volleyball team, oh yeah, we have a game 3 days from now, so make sure you sleep well, now, I've got to go and check on your other classmates, you can sleep for now aha" said the evil blonde witch who walked away with a angelic smile on her face.

Lelouch cursed to himself and closed his eyes to rest since their class was just running 2 miles for the day. A few minutes later he heard someone sit next to him and knew instantly who it was by the smell, "Aren't you supposed to be checking on your students Ms. Sharton?" The woman next to him smiled, "What, I can't check up on my favorite cousin every once in a while?" Lelouch opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Tch, I'm your favorite cousin and yet you torture me so? I think you would prefer me as something of a plaything" said Lelouch closing his eyes once again.

"Oh, come on, I don't see you as a plaything, how can you be thinking like that? Besides, wouldn't life be too boring without me around bothering you?" she said as she leaned back and looked at her other students.

"Apparently it would be quite peaceful without you around, which I prefer it that way" said Lelouch as he turned his body to cover his face from the warm sunlight.

After Lelouch spoke there was a short silence between him and his cousin. "Lelouch, I heard from uncle…are you really going to return to the Order?" said the girl in a grim tone.

"H-how-ugh…….yeah, I guess you can say that, after all…it was only a two year vacation…I mean, its been fun and all, but this isn't the life for me you know? Why do you ask Leena?" said Lelouch his eyes still closed.

"Lelouch, isn't living like a normal boy, living life the way it is now, peaceful and loving, enough for you? You're only a boy Lelouch, so why don't you just try to live as a boy?" said Leena who was now staring at Lelouch.

"Leena, we both know, I haven't been a boy since the day we met, besides, you know what I am…and its what I do best…I can't live normally like the rest of the class and you know that, besides, I have something that I must do, something that only I can do" said Lelouch as he squeezed his fists.

"And what about your cousins? Are you really just going to leave them? You know how much they and their family depends on you Lelouch" said Leena with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"It's okay, because you're here, at this school. I know they'll be fine when I'm gone. After all, they've become important to you too haven't they? That's why I can leave this place with a clear mind when the time comes, so for now, I'll try to do as you wish and live out this remaining year as a normal student" said Lelouch as he turned his body to look up at the blue sky.

His cousin looked at him with sad eyes, "Lelouch…(sigh) I guess your mind can't be changed, you've always been stubborn like that.(Hahaha, what are you talking about?) You know exactly what I mean Lelouch, (sigh) stupid little brat. (Hey, I'm not a brat.) Oh are you sure of that! Anyways get up, the periods almost over" said Leena before she went off to her other students.

Lelouch stayed where he was and continued to look up towards the sky. There was a sorrowful look in his eyes as he stared toward the sky. Slowly he brought up his hands and griped it, as if trying to grab onto something. "Leena, I would love to keep living this way, but…this isn't me…this way of life…is not for me. Living this way…would simply mean I'm running away…I have something to achieve Leena. Hehe, this is my final year here, might as well enjoy this calm and peaceful life" said Lelouch as he slowly got up. "I'll continue to fight, so that these peaceful days, can be experienced by everyone."

After his PE class was finished Lelouch had history next. He always hated that class so he would ditch time to time, as a matter of fact, he was ditching his class today as well. Lelouch walked towards the parking lot while ignoring the lustful looks of the students, both male and female. Finally he got to his custom built motorcycle made by himself with OTF technology. It was black and gold in color just like his uniform that he wore. He mounted onto his steed and donned on his mask of darkness and rode out of the school campus.

**XXXxxx – Millennium Tower – xxxXXX**

After a few minutes Lelouch made it to the Millennium Tower, a tower built to celebrate the long rule of the Britannian Empire. This was a place where nobles and such would come to brag about their status, riches, power, etc. This place was also a place to gamble. Nobles would come here to challenge each other in a game of chest to show who is superior. Most nobles, thought they were good just because they were of nobility. Lelouch hated these scum of the earth, he knew that almost everyone here could do nothing to survive on their own. He loved to humiliate the fools here. Slaves were also sold here, ever since Britannia had become and almost unstoppable world power, slavery was once again legalized. Lelouch slowly walked up to the bartender sat down still looking around.

The bartender noticed and came forward, "What can't I get you today my young sir?" said the bartender. Lelouch simply looked at him and smiled before putting down a black chess piece of a king onto the counter. The bartender looked at it and smiled, "Oh, you must be Mr. Balrok's substitution, he told me about you, hehehe, aren't you a bit too young to be gambling? Hahaha, listen to me babble on, hahaha, come right this way" said the man as he went through a door and beckoned Lelouch to follow.

Lelouch did as he was told and followed along. "So, who will I be facing off with today Mr. Bartender?" said Lelouch confidently. The man looked at Lelouch and laughed, "Hahaha, you look very confident my young sir. Your opponent today would be none other than the Baron of Salem, Baron Archavich, I also heard he was quite a skilled chess player, now, are you sure you want to go up against the man? I mean you'll be like a little child in front of a tank."

Lelouch smirked, "Now, is that so? I was thinking it was more of the other way around you know? Except more like a knightmare squishing a tiny little bug." The man looked at Lelouch and smiled, "Confident are we? Well then, let us hope that you have to skills to back up those words, now then, here we are, in you go young man, good luck to you" said the bartender before closing the doors behind Lelouch.

Inside the room wasn't really much, it was dark, very dark. He noticed that the room had other people in it. Spectators he thought, probably low to mid ranking nobles. Upon inspecting the room he noticed that all the spectators were facing the middle of the room which had two chairs, which looked rather expensive, were facing eachother. Between the chairs was a chessboard. Lelouch smirked, the fool who was challenging him today must really want to be humiliated. He walked towards the center and took his seat. When he took his seat there were many whispers coming from the audience.

He already knew what they were talking about or close to it. After all why is it that the opponent of a baron a mere boy. Lelouch was clearly smirking, oh how the baron would pay for underestimating him. Lelouch didn't take his time to wait for his opponent and already placed the black pieces on his side. After he was finished setting up his pieces, did the baron come and take his seat.

"My, you are so young, should a little pup like yourself be in a place like this? Oh dear lord, what is that old man thinking, sending a boy to do a man's-no a noble's job" smirked the man who took his seat. Lelouch looked up to see the face of a cocky noble. He was a big man with long flowing black hair. Lelouch could see that his eyes were full of greed and lust, he was deemed by Lelouch as trash just like the others. The man was wearing some rather flashy clothing which would make him seem like someone of royalty. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at the man's foolish and childish ego.

"May I ask why you are laughing young man?" said the noble clearly irritated by Lelouch's laugh. Lelouch looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Oh, nothing really, I just hope that your as good as you look, I mean, just because you're a noble doesn't really mean you're a skilled tactician, does it?" The man's head came up surprisingly fast in reaction to Lelouch's remark. There was a look of pure rage in his eyes, Lelouch knew that if this was a private match the man would've attempted to take his life already, which would utterly fail. The man then noticed that he reacted the way that Lelouch had wanted him to react. The man regained his composure and smiled, "Heh, let us hope that you are as good as you sound boy, let that match begin."

Lelouch smiled mischievously, "Yes, let that match begin, will you or I be starting off first?" The man looked at Lelouch for a few seconds and smiled, "Heh, I'll let you make the first move." Lelouch simply smiled, "As you wish" said Lelouch as he moved one of his black pawns.

**-- 7 minutes later –**

"Checkmate, I believe that this is my win is it not, Baron Archavich? If you'll excuse me, I've got to go and claim my prize now, hopefully we'll meet again" said Lelouch as he got up from his chair and exited the room.

After he left the room he was barraged by many of the spectators. He ignored all of them and went to claim his prize. After a few minutes he finally reached to room where he went to claim his prize. There in front of him was the bartender, "Well, would you look at that, you utterly annihilated the damn bastard hahaha, good shit kid, I guess your just not all talk, here's your money, now get on out of here before that stupid fool comes with his henchmen" said the man as he handed Lelouch a bag full of dollar bills.

Lelouch smiled and was about to say something when 3 large men in black business suits came barging through the door and into the room. Too bad for them they never even stood a chance. Lelouch came flying with a knee into the face of the man in the middle breaking his nose and knocking him out. Blood spewed onto the floor from the blood overflowing from the man's nose. The two others were too shocked to move seeing their comrade taken out in one blow by a mere boy. Lelouch then spun around and sent a deadly heel kick to one of the other guards sending his face into the wall causing blood to splatter onto the wall. Then Lelouch proceeded with a roundhouse kick into the other man's stomach.

The man stumbled back in pain gripping his stomach. Lelouch didn't give him the opportunity to recover as he used his palm to hit the man's face and slamming the back of his head into the wall. All three of the guards were taken out easily and efficiently by Lelouch in a matter of seconds. Lelouch looked at the bartender, "You never saw any of this kay?" said Lelouch before running off. The bartender looked surprised before he exploded in laughter, "Hahahahaha, well, that was quite one hell of a show, heh, guess its time to clean up."

Lelouch proceeded out of the building acting naturally as if no one had tried to come after for his life. Lelouch with a bag of money strapped onto his back, mounted his steed clad in black steel and rode off . Lelouch didn't really need money, hell, he had plenty of it. After all he never really did spend it on anything except for the essentials. And with his time living mostly within the Order he's saved up lots of money, he's what you would call a billionaire since he also belonged to the Valstein family.

So, what exactly does Lelouch do with the extra cash you ask? Why he donates it to charity for the Elevens. Most Elevens knows of him as the "Kind Britannian Boy" since kindness to a numbers from a Britannian is rarely seen. After a few minutes he reached his destination. It was building for donations to the numbers. Donations here would be given to the construction workers, who are numbers and their companies so that they can re-build their broken settlement. Lelouch had been a large support in their cause. The settlement that he saw before him was old and broken, but this was after he had begun to donate. When he first saw this place, it was like seeing an ancient lost civilization. Even though it looks destroyed the way it is now, it has greatly been improved.

After he dropped off his donation he went onto the highway and proceeded back home. On the way however, Lelouch witnessed a car accident. He stopped and observed the accident. No one around him was doing anything to help, hell, no one was even calling the police to help out. The good side of him told him to go and help while his evil told him, this was just a bad omen and he should avoid any unwanted attention. Of course his good side got the better of him and Lelouch went to help.

When he went to check on the driver he noticed that the man was unconscious. The truck he was in was a rather big truck, and too Lelouch it seemed well plated, almost is if it was meant for military operations. He ignored it and attempted to pull the door open. Even with his incredible strength he could only get the door to budge a bit before it got stuck in place. Frustrated Lelouch looked for other ways in. He noticed that the top of the truck was open and his curiosity got the better of him. Lelouch, with his incredible grace climbed up the truck and confirmed that the opening was a hatch on back of a truck. Without thinking he jumped in and surveyed his surroundings.

Lelouch noticed that inside the truck was a giant capsule. What ever was inside he did not know. He approached the capsule and touched it. The instant he laid his fingers upon the capsule the hatch above him closed and the engine immediately started. "Shit" cursed Lelouch as everything around him barely became visible.

"Tch, well you look at that, everywhere I go I'm always getting into some sort of trouble…damn my bad luck" said Lelouch as he reached into his slacks for his cell phone. When he finally got it there was a happy smile on his face, that was until the truck, which was moving at high speeds, hit a pot hole and caught Lelouch off guard. He lost his balance and fell over before hearing a sickening crack. Lelouch knew that it wasn't any part of his body as he felt no surge of pain and knew instantly that it was his cell phone. "What the hell! This phone was supposed to be able to withstand a weight of 500 pounds without breaking! Damn, fucking rip off phone" said Lelouch as he through the now piece of crap out of his hands. "Now, what shall I do, I don't have any weapons with me and this truck is built like it should at least survive a direct hit from an RPG. Hmmmm…ah, almost forgot about my knife hehehe" said Lelouch with a smile as he felt inside his shirt and found something that resembled that of a cell phone. Lelouch then pressed a button on the side and a blade came out from the top. Lelouch eyed it evilly and held onto a button by the side which caused the blade to emit a high pitched buzzing sound.

He went up to the light and pressed the small blade onto the pressure joint on the hatch and instantly sparks came flying out. Lelouch frowned at the results "Tch, that's one hell of a thick armor, my high frequency vibration knife should be able to cut through steel as if it was butter. Damn, exactly what the hell have I've gotten myself into now?" said Lelouch. When he got to the other pressure joint the car made a very sharp turn which caught Lelouch off guard. The knife flew out of his hands and was no longer buzzing. "Damn it, this person can't fucking drive for shit-(boom) Shit, what the fuck was that! (boom….boom…boom, boom, boom) Ugh, what the hell" he reached around for his vibration knife in the darkness while the car was still moving and explosions could be heard from outside.

In the darkness his hands made contact with something that was shaped like his phone, "Yes, found it, now to make my es-(crash)" Right when he found his vibration knife/cell phone, the truck crashed into something. The force threw Lelouch's body into the wall and the back of his head hit the wall with a loud thud, temporarily knocking him out.

A few minutes later he awoke to see a faint light as the hatch above him open. Everything around him seemed frizzy. He could feel an incredible amount of pain coming from the back of his head. He reached behind his hand to feel if there was any blood of the sort, luckily for him there was nothing there except for probably a lump. He sighed as he saw that there was a switch next to the capsule that he had saw earlier. Upon closer inspection there was another hatch which was in the back. Lelouch cursed to himself for his stupidity. He moved forward to turn on the switch, but then he heard people talking.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" said the person. "Ugh…nah…can't feel my legs…hehehe, shit, we almost made it too" said the other voice. "Come on, we're almost there, everyone's waiting for us…hurry I can help you get out" said the voice from earlier. Lelouch had deemed that the first voice he heard was that of a female and the other one was male. "Nghh…Kallen, get out of here while you still can, the others need you…go now" said the man. "Tch, I can't just leave you here! We're a team remember?" said the girl. Lelouch spoke to himself, "Get over with the drama already and leave so I can make my escape sheesh."

Too bad for Lelouch the girl had rather good hearing, "Did you hear that? Someone's here." The other person coughed rather hard and loud before speaking, "Kallen, get out of here before they come, go now! Remember why you're fighting, you're fighting for Japan, for your brother! You can still get out of here, you can still make a difference, now go, I"ll take them with me to hell."

The girl didn't speak as Lelouch heard a long silence before she yelled out, "Fine, make sure you make them suffer!" before running away. After she left everything went silent and Lelouch proceeded to go out. However for some strange and unexplained reason his attention was drawn onto the capsule. There was something about it that simply attracted his attention.

For some strange reason he could not explain he felt like it was calling to him. He once again laid his hands on the capsule and then unexpectedly the capsule opened. There was a bright light that came from it before it died out and then strange vapors came out from it. A girl with beautiful long flowing hair came out of the capsule. She was wearing some sort of white straitjacket that covered her whole body. Instead of clothing to restrain her though, there were black leather straps. Lelouch was captivated by her beauty before she came falling down onto him.

Lelouch caught her in his arms, but lost his balance and fell back with the girl. Lelouch sat up to see the face of beautiful young girl. She was just around his age. For some reason though he felt something from her calling to him. He didn't know what it was, but it was a strange feeling. Lelouch moved aside a lock of her hair to see a strange symbol on her forehead. He was about to touch it, but he heard a muffled voice and looked down to see the girl with vibrant golden eyes looking at him. He was lost in hey eyes, for a reason he did not know why. He then noticed that her mouth was gagged. Carefully as if not to break her Lelouch removed the piece of cloth over her mouth and saw beautiful cherry pink lips.

She just kept looking at him which made Lelouch very nervous. Lelouch got up and reached out to the girl telling her to take his hand. She did as she was told and grabbed his hand. She was surprised as Lelouch lifted her up with only his hand, she didn't even try to get herself up. When she was standing she almost fell down because the restraints on her body were not undone. Lelouch mentally cursed himself for forgetting that she had on a straightjacket, well more like a suit. He caught her with his inhuman reflexes and sat her down. He undid her restraints for her and she slowly got up.

The girl tried to stand up by herself, but could not achieve this as her knees collapsed under her weight. Lelouch caught her in the nick of time. "Whoa there, you should take it easy, you've probably been in that thing for a long time" said Lelouch as he helped her steady herself. The girl looked up at him and vibrant golden eyes met with bright violet eyes. She stared at him for while. The girl knew that she knew him from somewhere she just couldn't figure where. Slowly they got out of the truck and he helped her get down. He brought his hands up to help her down and she accepted the helping hand and was brought down.

Lelouch let her get herself out of his arms as she held onto his shoulders in case she fell down again. "Are you alright? You sure you can stand on your own?" said Lelouch. The girl only nodded and did not speak. Lelouch was getting nervous as everything became quite and the girl only stared at Lelouch. "Ummm…if you wouldn't mind, would you be so kind as to not stare at me?" said Lelouch. When the girl heard this she smiled. Lelouch didn't know why she smiled, but their meeting was interrupted when a person yelled out, "Both of you! Put your hands up in the air where I can see them!"

Lelouch sighed and turned around, "Please sir, I'm a Britannian civilian, I don't know how I got here, could you please help me and my friend here out?" said Lelouch as innocently as he could. The person looked at Lelouch and came closer, "Oh, a Britannian student, here, let me see your ID, ugh…" the person suddenly stopped. "I know you…you're that boy from back then!" said the man as he pointed his weapon at Lelouch.

Lelouch, the one to not be outdone, made the first move before the person in front of him could fire his pistol. Lelouch came up with his speed, which was now faster than before now that he is older, closed the distance between them and pushed the man's hand with the pistol up. The man gasped as he shot up instead of at Lelouch. He couldn't believe the speed that Lelouch moved it, it was much faster than the time they first met. Lelouch, with his sly smile, kicked the firearm out of his opponent's hands.

The man cursed and swung a fist at Lelouch. Lelouch being Lelouch and the skilled master he was at hand-to-hand combat grabbed his arm and flipped him. His opponent was sent flying, but landed on his feet. They both stared at eachother before the Lelouch's opponent removed his helmet. Lelouch's eyes opened when he saw who it was, "Oh, how ironic, you used to be a terrorist who hated Britannia and now here you are, a soldier, a Britannian dog. It's funny how irony works doesn't it Mr. Honorary Brittanian-_kun_" spoke Lelouch in a maniacal voice.

At the mention of the _kun_ suffix in his status the boy in front of him rushed at him with extreme rage. In his blind rage Lelouch could easily dodge his attacks. Lelouch then grabbed one fist, then the other. "_My, my, did I say something wrong? Please, excuse my lack of manners hahaha_" said Lelouch in Japanese. This enraged him even more and he tried to headbut Lelouch, but that was what Lelouch wanted as he flipped the Japanse boy over. Lelouch was about to do something else when a gunshot was fired off. Lelouch looked towards the direction the noise came from and noticed that it was a group of men dressed in some rather flashy purple and white uniforms. He noticed on their chest was an insignia of the Royal Britannina Family.

Lelouch backed off and jumped back and got in front of the green haired girl. While staring at them Lelouch carefully devised a plan in his head. Right now would not be a good moment to go super Lelouch because he had a person with him. Also all his targets were bunched up and had either automatic rifles or pistols. His situation was not good. If they were further apart and separate he could skillfully take out each one by one, but they were together. All their guns were also pointing at him too. The best thing to do right now was run, engaging a superior enemy force with superior weaponry while cornered would be asking for death. If he didn't die the girl with him would've and he hates letting others die for his mistakes.

"You, boy get up this instant!" yelled out the man to the Honorary Britannian. "Y-Yes sir!" said the Japanese boy as he stood up. "I'm willing to spare you're life if you're willing to kill that boy and that girl" said the man as he threw his pistol to the ground where the Japanese boy was at. Lelouch brought his hand out in front of the girl and backed away with her. The boy smiled and took the weapon, "Yes, your highness" said the boy as he pointed his weapon at Lelouch. Lelouch scoped up the girl in his arms and ran for it.

Inside the truck the man from earlier looked at his mirror on his side and saw what was transpiring, "Ugh_, damn it…we got a kid involved…heh, seems like you still got a chance kid_" said the man as he reached for a button. The man reached the button when he heard one of the enemy speak out, "Yes, your highness." The man smirked to himself, "_**Nippon…BANZAI!**_" screamed out the man as he pressed the button.

When Lelouch lifted the girl up with his arms and turned to run away, the truck behind him blew up. The force sent him flying and the girl with him. He could here shrapnel fly past his ears and hear the cries of his enemies. Some apparently got hit by either the explosion or debris. Lelouch, who was still conscious, got up and looked around for the green haired girl. After a few moments he found her unconscious and wounded. He saw that a piece of shrapnel had been lodged into the side of her abs. Crimson red blood stained her white suit and seeped through her wound.

Lelouch knew that it would hurt, but pulled out the shrapnel causing the girl great pain and to scream out in pain from her unconscious state. Lelouch tore a piece of his uniform off and wrapped it around her wounded area. Right now was not a good time to be a doctor as he heard the groans of his hunters. He could easily take them all out right this instance, but he worried for the girl. He picked the girl up in his arms and ran into a tunnel that he saw ahead of him.

After a few minutes he decided to stop and see to her wound. He let the girl down gently unto the wall and checked the wound. Lelouch was amazed, when he saw that her wound was smaller than it was earlier. Upon closer inspection he noticed that her wound was actually slowly closing up. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. So he looked at it for several more minutes and saw it slowly closing up. Lelouch decided that he could her later about her "condition" when they get to safety.

As he was moving through the tunnel with the girl in his arms he saw a faint light. He slowly made his way out of the tunnel. Lelouch then noticed that the sweet green haired angel in his arms had finally awoken. She stared at him and he stared back at her until she spoke. "I know you wouldn't want to let a girl as beautiful as me out of your arms, but could you let me down?" Lelouch was rather surprised to hear her voice, it entranced him.

She still held onto Lelouch just in case she fell down again, but this time she stood up and let go of him. "God, my legs feel so weak from not being active for so long" said the girl who was shaking her legs to get feeling into them. Lelouch looked at her and spoke remembering what he saw earlier. "Excuse me, I was wondering, why were you in that capsule….and what are you…you're definitely not human?" said Lelouch in a serious tone.

The girl looked at him and smiled and was about to say something, but was interrupted when both heard a gunshot. They both turned around and saw that same man from earlier with the same purple and white uniform except it was a bit dirty. Lelouch put his hands up in hopes that the man would underestimate him. Unfortunately for him though, one of the man's subordinate shot him. However before the bullet can hit Lelouch, the green haired girl go in its way and was hit in the heart.

The girl fell back and Lelouch caught her in his arms. She was still conscious, but Lelouch could tell that the wound was fatal and she would slowly die. He cursed his carelessness, why today of all days, does this happen. "Oh, a Britannian student, ah, such a sad thing really, you look like you would've made many achievements that would've benefited the empire, but sadly…we can't let you live…what you saw today is a secret…sorry boy" said the man as he pointed his gun at Lelouch.

Lelouch stared at the man with eyes of extreme hate. He was about to move and kill the man, but the girl suddenly caressed his face and heard her voice, "Do you desire power?" said the faint voice of the girl. Lelouch's eyes widened, this had already happened to him before, except the last time was different. This time everything around him changed, it was like he was in another world or inside his mind or in another mindscape, he couldn't tell. Then the green haired girl appeared as if out of nowhere and spoke, "Do you desire power?" said the girl. Lelouch thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Yes."

"I shall give you the power to accomplish your goals and in return you shall accomplish mine. This power will make you a king among men. You will no longer live as a human and at the same time live as a human. With this power, comes loneliness. This power, is the power of the kings. Do you accept these conditions, do you accept this contract?" said the girl who was now in front of him, in his mind.

Lelouch smirked, "Yes, I accept these terms" said Lelouch out loud. The man in front of him laughed, "Oh, you accept death do you?" However, to his surprise Lelouch stood up and looked at him. "Before you shoot me let me ask you a question. (What?) What is power to you? (What are you talking about boy?) Is power the ability to make others obey you or is it the ability to make others fear you? (Hmph, having other's obey you is power!) Oh, now is that so? Then that must mean I have absolute power! (Heh, have you gone crazy with fear kid?) Silence, vermin like you should be wiped off of this planet! (Kid, I'm going to kill you slowly for that, hey don't shoot him, we're gonna skin this son of a bitch with alive!) Hmph, **I command thee, in the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia! Die!**"

Every one of the men there was surprised at his name, "It can't be-" but it was too late for them. All of the men stopped what they were doing and suddenly straightened up. With looks of sheer happiness on their faces they all yelled out in unison, "**Yes, Your Majesty!**" Just as they said in unison they did in unison. They all brought their weapons to their temples and smiled before blowing their own brains out. Blood splattered onto the asphalt and all the men fell in unison even in death. The sound of their fall was even synchronized and made a louder thud than it would have.

Lelouch stared at the dead bodies before him and laughed out maniacally, "! Finally, with this power, I can finally bring about the destruction of this world! Hmhmhmhmhahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

**The skies of the Shinjuku Ghetto darkened, as if to welcome the arrival of a great evil.**

**Dark days were coming…and many…would be unprepared for the chaos that it brought forth.**

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**A/N: (sigh) Finally! It is done! I can finally get into the fighting scenes! Wooot! You know how hard it was to make it so that CC could meet Lelouch and still get into a situation where Lelouch would need her powers? Well, it was rather hard since Lelouch isn't normal you know? For all those awaiting the Zero scene, hehehehahahahaha! It will be godly!**

**God, I hate how slow I'm writing at, I should be writing faster than this! Arghh! So many shit going on in my life right now. Father's really sick, no one's around to help my mother around the house. Lots of homework, girl problems, and most of all school, sheesh why do we even have school, I mean we practically spend most of our whole life going to school…(sigh)but then I'm probably just saying that because I'm taking it for granted…well anyways how you guys think so far?**

**I command thee, in the name of the Ashcrow Knight! Spread the name of Code Geass: The Black Flash to thy loved ones and those close to you! Take hold of the darkness and bend it to your will!**

**Love it, Hate it, Rate it**


	8. Chp 4: Dark Oath

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Chapter 4**

**Dark Oath**

**Wow, I'm currently writing a new chapter and the third chapter isn't even up yet. God having no net sucks. Anyways, by the time your reading this you've probably already read chapter three. Unfortunately, for me I'm writing chapter four and chapter three isn't even up yet. Then again, by the time you read this I'll have already posted chapter three up. Yes, I know what you're all going to say…you're all going to tell me to stop with the long down time. Hey mans, its kind of harder than you think. I have to think about how things go. I don't want to base my story solely on the canon. Just as I told you guys from the beginning, my story will be much crazier than the canon. Some of you may think he is overpowered, but he isn't really that over powered. It's not that he's overpowered, it's just that his enemies so far, are just weaker than him. For those of you who want me to add in Euphie, Cornelia, Anya, etc. you have to give me a good scenario to set them up in. It can be something spontaneous, but nothing like love at first sight. I want to build up on their feelings you know? I mean, love just doesn't happen, you have to make it happen. Now continuing on with the story! EUPHIE MUST DIE FOR THE GREATER EVIAAALLLLLLLL!!!!**

**All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch!**

**I command thee, in the name of our demon lord, read until your eyes bleed!**

* * *

Lelouch had awoken from his trance when a droplet of rain fell onto him. He looked around to see the bodies of the men who had him at gun point. Earlier he was only partially himself when he had used the "ability" that he had gained just a few moments ago. He looked down below him to see the limp cold body of the green haired girl. She lay there not moving as her body was pelted by the cold rain. Lelouch looked at her lost in a trance before he started to hear the sweet sound of home, the sound of death, the sound of war. He could hear explosions and gunfire off in the distance, he knew that something was going on, but to think there would be a little skirmish with the Britannian military and some wannabe revolutionists.

Lelouch began to walk away from the murder scene before him, but was stopped in his tracks when a knightmare appeared behind him. He looked at it and smirked, a sutherland model. Things were just going too good for him, another chance to test out his new found abilities.

"You there, freeze and turn around slowly with your hands up in the air where I can see. No funny business now you hear?" said the voice from the loudspeaker of the sutherland. Lelouch smiled mischievously as he turned around and acted out his part. "Please officer, you've got to help me! I'm a Britannian student please you've got to help me get out of here!" said Lelouch, who pretended to sound panicked.

"What, a Britannian student? Stay where you are, I'm coming out, don't make any sudden movements" said the voice. Lelouch obediently obeyed the knightmare pilot, for now that is. When the black hatch on back of the knightmare opened a woman with light brown skin and a silver flowing ponytail, Lelouch was surprised. A woman for a pilot, she must've been pretty skilled with a knightmare since there weren't really that much women pilots. Lelouch then brought his attention back to the matter before him, he wondered on what to make her do. He felt that the woman in front of him could become of use to him, so he decided to spare her life on a hunch.

"Oh, by they way, **I will be taking your knightmare now, please, hand me the key and the code, oh and forget you ever saw me after I leave**" said Lelouch as his left eye lit up brightly with the geass sigil in his eye.

"What are yo-ugh…**yes your majesty**, here is the key to the knighttmare, the code is **QR7796 Pure** and please have a safe trip" said the woman who was no longer herself.

Lelouch laughed as he walked forward and grabbed the keys. He then stopped in front of her and looked at her eyes. She had glowing red rims around her iris, must be the effect of his geass he thought. He stared into yellow eyes, the eyes of a loyal soldier. He wondered, if this might've been one of his soldiers during his time as royalty, but then again he could not clearly remember, and thought about it for a while. Then it hit him, she was one of the elites pilots who fought alongside him during his invasion of the EU.

Lelouch smiled deviously, "Hmhmhmhahahaha, maybe you might be of some use to me after all, but not yet, too early for you to come in" said Lelouch as he walked away towards the Sutherland. After making his way to the Sutherland he got into the hatch and placed the key into the keyhole. The monitors around him lit up with life and also lit up the dark cockpit. He waited a few seconds for the system to start up and then the screen before him changed, it was now asking for the password. Lelouch had on his face a gleeful smile on his face, it had been too long since he's been in a machine of death and destruction. After inputting in the code for the Sutherland, Lelouch smiled, "Oh how nice it is to be in one of these things again, I've missed this feeling" said Lelouch who closed his eyes lost in a trance.

He stayed that way until he heard a transmission come through from the Sutherlands radio system. "This is Alpha Company we got them damn elevens on the run!" said a voice. "This is HQ, Alpha company you are to move forward and purge point 0315 of all eleven threats, the weapon must be found" replied another man who sounded much more intelligent. "Roger that HQ, Alpha Company proceeding to point 0315 over and out"

Lelouch smiled mischievously, he could clearly use this to his advantage. Lelouch could have a little payback for what those men did to that girl, the military forces of Britannia would pay dearly for the mistakes of the few. Before he could do that though, Lelouch had to find the rebels' radio frequency. It took merely a few seconds for Lelouch to hack into their radio frequency.

Lelouch projected a map of the Shinjuku Ghetto onto the monitor and looked for a good spot to hide while helping out the rebels. After skimming through the whole map and memorizing everything he closed the map on the monitor and turned it back to the regular visual. It would take only a few minutes for him to get himself into position then, all hell would break lose.

After climbing into the top of a ruined building Lelouch taped into both the rebels and Britannian IF signals. When he was done getting the signals, dots and arrows of red and blue appeared all over his map. The blue dots and arrows outnumbered the red dots and arrows by 10 – 1. Lelouch smiled, knowing the chaos that he would cause. After adjusting the settings of the IF signals and the system, all of the dots and arrows swapped colors. Now it was the blue dots and arrows that were outnumbered. From Lelouch's intercom, came a voice of a girl, it was one of the rebels, "_Shit, these damn brits got me on the run! Oughi, I need reinforcements! They got me pinned down by the square area!_"

Lelouch looked into his map and found the square, it was labeled point 0315. Lelouch then spoke into his radio, "_You, rebel, if you want to live you'll follow my instructions. (Who the hell are you?) Do you see the two large buildings at the entrance of the square? (What are you-ugh…you, how the hell do you know where I am?) You have a whole company coming towards your position, 10 sutherlands, 4 tanks, and 20 foot mobiles. I'd suggest you listen to me if you want to live. (…Fine, what do you want me to do?) Hmph, much better, now, listen well, do you see the columns that are holding up those buildings? (Where, I don't see any columns?) Look around more carefully, try to find any openings that contain the columns. (Ah, I found them both.) Good, in three minutes I want you to fire at them with your slash harkens, starting now._"

Lelouch was waiting for the countdown and listened to the cold hard rain pelting his knightmare. Finally it hit three minutes and far off in the distance Lelouch could hear and see two large buildings collapse. Then like that his radio went active with life, "Shit! HQ, HQ, can you read me, my whole company's been annihilated! My sutherland's damaged and unable to move, please, requesting for extraction!" said the leader of unfortunate group that walked into his trap. "Roger that Alpha one, the Purists Company are coming to your aid as I'm speaking, hang in there soldier."

"_Rebel, get your ass out of there now, there's no time for finishing off the enemies, retreat to point 0311 now, I've marked it on your map. (What, but they're right there in front of me, I could take them out with ease!) Unless you feel that you can take out a whole company of knightmares then go ahead, but seeming as you can't, I'd suggest you move your ass right now! (Ugh…damn it, roger that, heading to point 0311-hey, how'd you do that!?) Someone like you wouldn't understand, as you make your way out of the square shoot tear down the building on your left down with your slash harkens. You should see it, its out in the open. (Yea I see it, here goes.)_"

True to her words Lelouch saw the building collapse from the distance. He then averted his eyes back onto his monitor watching the girl's path. That was when he saw something coming towards her. It was a team of 7 knightmares that was proceeding towards her coordinates. "_Q-1, you've got 7 enemy knightmares coming your way, fast. (Roger that, and what kind of code name is that, Q-1?) Just shut up and keep moving._"

Lelouch watched the screen and watched as the group coming after her split up and was moving even faster towards her. He also noticed that there was one that was moving extremely fast for a knightmare. It looked as if it was going to try go in front of the rebel and slow her down, but the thing was moving much too fast to be a knightmare? He pondered on the thought before he looked back on the map and noticed that it was on a rail system. His eyes widened as he did not expect someone to be catching a ride one the train.

"_Shit, Q-1 change course to point 0340 and keep moving let nothing slow you down unless you want to fight the enemy and something tells me those units chasing after you aren't green pilots. (Ugh…damn persistent bastards, they never give up do they?) Apparently not, now keep moving._ _There should be a large building that towers the rest of the other buildings just ahead of you. When you see it I want you to partially destroy the pillar holding it up, just the right amount of power so it won't fall right after you hit it. (Yeah, I see it right up ahead.) Alright, after you destroy it turn around and lure them to you. After the building collapses go and turn at the left corner and circle around and take the enemy by surprise. (What, are you sure?) Yes I'm sure, they won't be expecting you to come from behind, after all, they'll think you set this trap up to buy you some time to escape, but really its to buy time for you to commence your counterattack on them. (Well, alright if you say so.)_"

Kallen did as she was told and used her slash harken on her Glasgow to take out the pillar, partially. After she hit it there was a loud crackling as the other three pillars crumbled against the unstable weight of the ruined building. Her enemies, too focused on her did not notice the slight rumbling sound or movement of the building. Instead only seeing their target before their eyes they rushed up even faster, amateurs thought Lelouch. It's the ones who rush in without taking note of their surroundings that got killed first, well except for Lelouch, who has an ungodly reaction speed and can think quickly on his feet.

"I've got you now Eleven!" shouted out one of the soldiers through their knightmare's loudspeakers. Two others followed the knightmare leading the charge towards the rebel girl. Consequently their eagerness was what got them killed. When they came close the building came crashing down onto the three knightmares crushing them along with their pilots. Explosions went off as the rubble crushed the knightmares and some rocks flew and damaged two of the four knightmares that did not charge in.

"Shit! We lost the three rookies, goddamn it" said one of the soldiers through Lelouch's radio. Lelouch smirked, clearly his plan had worked, and it took out three. Now, on his map was only five knightmares left. The four that did not get caught by the collapsing building and the one that was on the train. The one on the train was further away and Lelouch assumed that the pilot had found out that though his plan to intercept the rebel girl with the train system was genius, but did not go as planned and was now coming back.

"_Hurry, you need to take out the remaining four knightmares and quickly before it's too late, attack now while the element of surprise is still on your side! (Tch, you don't have to say that twice, I'm going in!)_"

The girl couldn't have chosen a better time to attack as the damaged knightmare were now offline and being repaired by their pilots as the other two undamaged ones tried to see if any of their comrades survived. The girl charged in with her knightmare. Her knightmare was a red Glasgow, thought it was nothing compared to the Sutherlands. Even though it matters about how strong the weapon is, it matters a lot more about who is using it. Clearly the girl had a lot more experience than the soldiers. They were just as green as the rookies they lost thought Lelouch. After all, how could they give her such a clear opening?

Though her Glasgow was inferior to the new generation model, the Sutherland, it did have more maneuverability and speed than the Sutherland. She came at the two offline knightmares at full speed. She went right in between the two offline Sutherlands and destroyed their cockpit. Though, along the way though she ran over one of the pilots leaving a trail of human blood in her wake. The two knightmares fell onto the ground before exploding due to exterior and interior damage.

When the other two knightmares turned around their pilots saw a small inferno. The pilots saw a dark figure in the inferno and hoped that it was one of theirs, unfortunately it wasn't. Two slash harkens came flying towards both of the knightmares. One of the pilots was able to react fast enough and got only an arm component taken off. The other unfortunately was impaled by the projectile. It pierced through the armor into the cockpit and killed the pilot inside. When the projectile was retracted back it was dripping with human blood as the knightmare blew up in an inferno of flames.

The last pilot alive was enraged at the death of his comrade. Without thinking he rushed his Sutherland at the girl's Glasgow. Lelouch was quite impressed at her quick reaction. With her, much more agile knightmare frame, she somersaulted over the soldier and landed behind him. The pilot who had little experience did not know what happened. All he knew was that the knightmare in front of him had disappeared. The girl then sent a punch into the cockpit of her enemy killing him and destroying his knightmare in the process.

Lelouch had on quite a surprised look on his face, "This girl isn't half bad with a knightmare, she could probably land a hit on me…probably" said Lelouch.

"_Tch, that takes care of the damn Britannian scum, hey you…you still there? Hey person, are you still there? (Look out, another one's coming at 6 o'clock, move now!) Shit!_" cursed the girl as she got hit by the enemy's firearm.

Quickly the girl picked up two SMGs of the destroyed Sutherlands. Kallen let off a hail of bullets as she went to get some cover. Lelouch through his screen noticed that the girl had really bad aim. He sighed, "I might just have to get my own hands dirty."

After Kallen got behind the building, it went silent. She couldn't hear her pursuer coming after her. A few pebbles or rock from the ruined building fell onto her knightmare causing small thumps to echo in her cockpit. Without looking up, she maneuvered her Glasgow out of the incoming enemy's attack. Apparently her enemy attacked her from above, something unexpected. Quickly after landing her enemy did not give her anytime to recuperate and attacked her viciously. Kallen tried to shoot her enemy, but the pilot was better than she thought. The enemy armed his knightmare's stun tonfas and struck at her with impressive speed. Kallen, dodged the incoming attack and utilized her glasgow's speed to counter attack.

Her attacker was sent flying, but proved to be very resourceful. In flight, the enemy pilot launched his slash harkens hitting the red glasgow's left arm and skidded across the glasgow's chest area. Kallen cursed as she dislodged her galsgow's left arm, before throwing the weapon in the glasgow's right arm at the Sutherland. The enemy swiped the incoming projectile out of the way and was about to charge at the rebel in front of him to notice that the rebel was gone. He looked around quickly until the Sutherland's sensors picked up an enemy from above.

Kallen's glasgow came down swift like lighting on her enemy. Using her knightmare's heel for an attack she caught the enemy off guard. It wasn't too often that you'd see two knightmares engaging in hand to hand combat. The pilot smirked to himself before bringing up his knightmare's forearm to block the attack. After blocking the attack he used his knightmare's tonfas to attack the cockpit of his opponent's knightmare going for the kill.

Shock overtook Kallen when her attack was blocked, but even more shocked when her foe aimed for the cockpit. Doing the almost impossible, she flipped her knightmare backwards giving herself some distance. The man inside the Sutherland gasped, "That's impossible, how can an untrained monkey learn to do that!?" Apparently he had forgotten to close off his loudspeaker.

"Just because we're Japanese, doesn't mean we're not trained you damn Brit!" said the girl in perfect English. Lelouch who was monitoring the battle was also quite impressed, not many could make their knightmare do a back flip successfully. "_Oh, so you can speak english rebel?_" said Lelouch through the radio. "_Yea, I can, what's it to you stranger?_" barked back Kallen. Lelouch laughed, "_Hmph, I suppose so…rebel it's time for you to leave, even though you're pretty skilled with a knightmare, your glasgow is obsolete to his Sutherland. You can probably beat him if the playing field was leveled, but apparently you have the disadvantage. You do know don't you? (What are you talking about?) He's just stalling you until his reinforcements get here, he knows he can't beat you without the danger of himself dying, get out of there now. (But, I-I can take him!) Yes, maybe you can, but what would you do when the 10 knightmares that are coming to his aid gets there? Then again, It's your life, if you want to die there in vain the so be it. (Ugh…argh! Fine, where do I go?) Good, deploy your smokescreen and proceed to point 0335, I've already placed a marker on your map._"

The enemy pilot was prepared for another assault, but then the knightmare in front of him stood to a relaxed stance. "You got lucky today Britannian dog, the next time we meet, you're as good as mine" said the girl through her knightmare. The man inside the Sutherland looked puzzled, but that was only until the red glasgow started to release out smokescreen. "Shit, don't even think about running away!" screamed out the man as he chased after the red glasgow. Unfortunately for him, rushing into the cloud of black smoke almost brought his life to an end. Kallen being commanded by Lelouch leveled another building.

"Holly shit! (crash) Ugh…damn, that rebel's resourceful" said Jeremiah as he barely dodged the attack from Kallen. He was then brought out of his amazement when his sensors warned him that his enemy was getting away. "Now, where are you headed my little prey…hmmmm…the best possible escape route is here…yea there. Hey, Elrich, get you and your squad to point 0333 cut off the enemy's escape route (Yes, lord Jeremiah! All unites move out!) Good, let's see what you do now eleven" said Jeremiah.

Lelouch noticed on his screen that a few of the red arrows began to change course. "Well now, where could these fools be going towards" said Lelouch as he skimmed at the virtual map on his HUD. "My, my, aren't you sly. None the less, that was a huge mistake, it's as if their asking me to send them to their grave. Hahaha, well, guess I was getting bored anyways, time for some action" said Lelouch as he began to stretch his arms.

Kallen glanced at her digital map and confirmed that she was heading in the right direction. Just a bit more and she would be at her destination. However, before she could get towards her objective an explosion went off ahead of her. She stopped and aimed her slash harkens at the dust cloud ahead. Kallen stared carefully and began to see dark figures within the dust clouds and fired her slash harkens.

Two explosions went off inside of the large dust cloud confirming that both her slash harkens had miraculously hit her targets. She retracted her slash harkens, but was too slow as gun fire came from the smoke revealing several Sutherlands. "_Goddamn britannians, they sure don't scare easy I'll give'em that_" said Kallen as she retreated back behind a fallen building. She could still hear gun fire being let off towards her position, until she heard a loud explosion.

Out of curiosity, she looked and saw a slash harken impale one of the enemy Sutherlands. What happened next she considered incredibly amazing. Another Sutherland came out of seemingly nowhere and attacked the several Sutherlands that were attacking her.

She gasped as she saw the Sutherland do things that would be considered physically impossible for a knightmare. The purple bipedal machine came with a flying knee to the head of its clone. An explosion of flames and black smoke engulfed both knightmares as the knee made contact with the head of the other Sutherland and crushed the rest of its body under its weight. The soldiers didn't even have time to be surprised as the instant the two Sutherland went up in flames and smoke two slash harkens made its way towards them. One made contact with one of the Sutherlands causing it to explode, while the other slash harken hit the wall of the building behind them. The soldiers tried to spread out but it was too late. The enemy Sutherland which was now partly scorched from the explosion came flying towards them as it used its slash harken to pull itself towards them at incredible speeds.

While still being pulled in the knightmare armed its stun tonfas and aimed a deadly and precise attack at the chest area of the knightmare puncturing it causing it to explode in flames and smoke. The other soldiers panicked and blindly fired at the scorched Sutherland in a frenzy. That was when the scorched purple behemoth did the impossible. It flipped into the sky and landed behind one of the enemy knightmares and grabbed it from behind and fired its weapons at its comrades. Two more Sutherlands were engulfed in flames as they too blew up. The last remaining Sutherland fired at the scorched Sutherland with no regard as his shots made contact with only his comrade.

The scorched Sutherland pushed its inferior clone away as it blew up in flames and came at incredible speeds towards the enemy Sutherland. The soldier in the Sutherland panicked and started shooting all over the place. The scorched one dodged all the projectiles and jumped towards the purple machine in front of it. With its hands extended forwards it grasped the britannian Sutherland's head and smashed it into the ground before using the same hand to smash the knightmare's cockpit making it explode.

Kallen couldn't believe what she just saw, one Sutherland took out a squad of 6 armed Sutherlands, without getting hit. For some reason, all this seemed so strange to Kallen, as if she had seen this scene once, then it hit her, the way this pilot moved its knightmare, she had seen this when Japan was invaded, the Miracle of Itsukushima. She was there when it had happened, the Japanese were losing badly until three unknown glasgows came to their aid. The way the Sutherland in front of her moved, the way it attacked, it looked exactly like the movements of one of the three glasgows that aided the Japanese that created the Miracle of Itsukushima. Though, the three knightmares were never mentioned to the public. She knew, she just somehow knew that the pilot inside the scorched Sutherland was one of those pilots.

"_Oi, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you to retreat to point 0335? (You…j-just…who are you?) I'm the person who's going to save the lives of you and your comrades. (Why would you help us?) I've already helped the Japanese once during the invasion, so what's wrong with giving them a helping hand?_" said Lelouch. His statement only made Kallens suspicions much more concrete.

"_What do you mean by that? (Nothing really, its all in the past, now, shouldn't you be going before your opponent from before comes after you?) Right, proceeding to point 0335-eh, aren't you coming along? (No, I'll hold him off long enough for you to escape..) You're kidding me right? That guy's way too good, I mean your skills are rather impressive but- (Just go will you, why are you so worried about a stranger anyway?) Tch, you're the one to talk…don't die on me stranger! (That won't be a problem.)_"

"_Oh yeah, after you get to point 0335 hitch a ride on the train and get off at point 0356, there should be some rather nice presents for you and your comrades don't die on me now Japanese._" At the mention of her nationality, the girl smiled and continued onwards.

Lelouch then shot his slash harkens at one of the buildings and reeled himself in for a preemptive strike against the incoming enemy. After a few seconds he saw his prey coming towards the rubble of his now dead comrades, though he was not alone, he was now accompanied by 10 other Sutherlands. He waited patiently for an opening. When the knightmare in front of him bent down to look at the remains of its comrades that was when Lelouch launched his attack.

Slash harkens went off into the air towards the group of purple machines. Three explosions caught the attention of the rest of the group. They turned to see three knightmares engulfed in flames and black smoke. From the smoke came out two slash harkens that went towards two other Sutherlands. The leader of the group reacted fast enough and dodged the projectile, but his comrade was not so lucky as the hit was confirmed with flames and smoke. Lelouch retracted his slash harken that had hit its target and reeled himself with his missed slash harken, now embedded onto the ground next to the leader.

While on the course of his trajectory, Lelouch punctured two enemy knightmare's cockpit with his stun tonfas. Jeremiah on the other hand couldn't comprehend all the information coming to him. Just like him the rest of his soldiers were panicked and could not react fast enough to the speed their opponent was attacking them at. '_This can't be possible, the enemy just took out 6 of our Sutherlands in just a matter of few seconds._' Everything was just happening too fast for him to comprehend. However, he snapped out of his panic when the scorched Sutherland came closer towards him. Jeremiah smiled, "The fool, he's still green" he apparently thought he had the advantage since his enemy could not change its trajectory while in mid air. However that was wrong as Jeremiah armed his stun tonfas and struck at his enemy, he saw something he hadn't seen in years.

Lelouch smirked to himself, "My, my, you're still green" said Lelouch to himself. He shot another slash harken at another angle and pulled the other harken loose making it hit Jeremiah's knightmare damaging his factsphere. Lelouch then used his other slash harken to pull himself out of Jeremiahs attack.

Jeremiah was completely caught off guard. He had never expected his enemy to do that. Utilizing the complete usage of two slash harkens to attack and maneuver. For some reason he couldn't tell why, fighting against the irregular before him, felt so familiar. The way the pilot moved with their knightmare, whoever it was, he or she made the knightmare look as if it was alive. However the shock was taken from him when his opponent destroyed another one of his soldiers.

Lelouch had shot his other slash harken at a building near an enemy Sutherland and reeled himself in for an attack. The soldier inside the Sutherland, was not able to react fast enough and for that reason was now dead in a heap of metal and flames. The three soldiers fired at him without thinking which made Jeremiah curse, "Fools, don-(boom)" it was too late.

Lelouch had picked up the fallen knightmare's SMG and fired back at the soldiers destroying two of them. The other one tried to run away, but Lelouch turned on the Sutherland's land spinners and went after him. Jeremiah jumped in Lelouch's way and tried to stop him, but his attack was dodged. Lelouch used the enemy knightmare in front of him as leverage and jumped off of it and threw the large SMG at the knightmare hitting square on the back killing the pilot in the cockpit. "_Y-you, who are you? Tell me now!_" demanded Jeremiah through his knightmare.

"Hmhmhm, so, you want to know who I am? I'm just simply another person, a player, in this big stage we call the world" replied Lelouch only to receive an angered response from Jeremiah. Jeremiah was surprised, he had expected his foe to respond in Japanese, "Stop fucking around! Who are you! Tell me now!" demanded an angered Jremiah.

"Hmph, very well, I shall tell you who I am. I am simply a man, who has the power and will to destroy this world. That is who I am. (Fuck you, stop playing around and tell me who you really are!) But I just did didn't I? I already told you who 'I' am. (Tch, fucking cocky bastard, alright then, tell me your name!) Ah, but I have many names, which name would you like to know? (Tch, tell me your real name.) Hmph, sorry, but I can't tell you my real name, but I can tell you another one of my names. (Sure, go ahead I might know who you are.) In the past people who fought against me called me, 'The Black Knight' as for those who fought along side me, they called me, 'The Black Flash' there is that good enough for you?"

Jeremiah was shocked and angered by the revelation, "You…you would dare…to use my deceased master's name as your own? **I will not allow it**. I will simply not allow you to tarnish the titles of my deceased lord, **Lelouch vi Britannia!** I will simply not allow such actions to go about unpunished! **I will END your existence here and now for tarnishing HIS name!!** For I am his loyal servant! **JREMIAH GOTTWALD!**" said Jeremiah as he blindly rushed towards Lelouch. Lelouch smirked at the words of his loyal servant, '_So, you're still loyal to me…Jeremiah. Heh, guess I'll be needing his assistance in the near future._'

"Come forth then, show me your devotion to your lord, **Lelouch vi Britannia**, show it to me!" shouted Lelouch as he too charged at Jeremiah. Lelouch didn't expect Jeremiah's knightmare to launch into the air and attack him. It was easily dodged by Lelouch though and preceded with a counter. Jeremiah was caught by surprise when the scorched behemoth maneuvered with extreme grace, out of the way. That didn't stop him though as a small dagger came out of the leg compartment of his knightmare and grabbed it. Lelouch noticed it maneuvered his knightmare so that it sent a full round house kick toward the other Sutherland.

Jeremiah, luckily saw that attack coming and flipped his knightmare backwards with some trouble. When his knightmare landed a few cracks were made in the ground due to the weight of the knightmare. Jeremiah quickly sped towards Lelouch with the knightmare's dagger in hand. Lelouch smirked, '_I see, he's gotten better at reacting to things and can formulate a plan on while on the go. Good, but not good enough old friend_' Lelouch thought to himself as he countered Jeremiah's attack by launching his slash harkens at him.

Jeremiah was caught off guard but quickly assessed his situation. Jeremiah quickly spun his knightmare out of the way dodging one of the harken, before he used his dagger and stabbed the other harken into the ground. Lelouch's face was of shock before turning into a smirk, '_Well now, it seems I've underestimated you old friend, but that's not enough to stop my attack, take this!_'

Jeremiah was surprised when he saw the scorched kngihtmare frame grabbed hold of the cable from the slash harken that had missed earlier and jerked it towards itself. Jeremiah didn't know what was going on until it hit him, literally. Jeremiah's knightmare was hit from behind by the slash harken that had missed him. Before he could react he was reeled in and saw that the scorched knightmare aimed its stun tonfa at him. When the stun tonfa made contact with his knightmare everything went silent, before the enemy spoke to him.

"_**We fight to destroy this world, so that it may be reborn, anew**_" said Lelouch before he dislodged his knghtmare's stun tonfa from Jeremiah's knightmare.

Jeremiah was completely taken back at the words his enemy had just said to him. Only one person could say those words, the voice may have been different, but the aura given off by the voice when it said those words, he could fee it. The same person who said those same words to him years ago, was the same person in the knightmare before him. Though the voice was different, the feeling, the aura, just the way the person said it, they were the same. He could not deny it any longer, the person, the pilot inside the knightmare before him, they were the same person.

"_**Thus, we embrace the sin of evil**_" said Jeremiah completing the phrase. When he finished his words his cockpit ejected him from his knightmare before it was engulfed in flames. Lelouch smirked as he saw his loyal servant's cockpit fly off towards somewhere safe.

"That confirms it, if he will still say the _**oath**_ then he I still loyal to me, in due time Jeremiah, you and I will reunite, as well as the others" said Lelouch as he looked towards the dark sky through his knightmare's screen

"_**We fight to destroy this world, so that it may be reborn, anew. Thus, we embrace the sin of evil**_"

**

* * *

**

**Ahscrow: Hahaha! evil cliffhanger hahahahaha! Bet you didn't expect that did you!? Damn, sorry for the late update peoples. Man, gonna have to reformat damn computer, all my data!! It's going to be gone! Well, thank you all for being patient with me! So how'd you guyz like it? Yes, the Shinjuku ghetto part of the story is going to be a two parter, can't make things end so fast now, it needs to build up for an epic battle scene hehe. So how'd you guys like that quote I made up huh? This was originally supposed to be longer, like 10k, but had to finish it here due to the damn virus I just caught. T0T sorry my loyal fans my computer has betrayed me. Luckily I've uploaded all my Fic data already :D Hmmm...I was thinking of making a Naruto story :D Who wants me to create a Naruto story!? If you do Review and tell me so! :D **

"_**We fight to destroy this world, so that it may be reborn, anew. Thus, we embrace the sin of evil"**_

**Hehehehe, personally I thought that it was one of my best quotes for Lelouch! Hahaha! I claim that quote as mine and mine alone! Muahahahaha!**

**Love it, Hate it, Rate it!**

"_**Thus, we embrace the sin of evil**_**" - Hahaha so damn bad ass XD**


	9. Chp 5: First Blood

**Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash**

**Chapter 5**

**First Blood**

**Ashcro Knight: *sigh* life's been such a bitch lately. First right when I'm about to complete chapter 5, the "Blue Screen of Death" happened. So basically all my data has been destroyed...my character data, plot data, knightmare data, and event for adding chars into harem data...all gone in the blink of an eye. *sigh* Not just that, but I had finals for school too, and then the week before the finals my great grandmother passes away. She was 109 years old...man, its a sad and happy thing that she passed away. Then 2 weeks of hard work right after she dies, comming home everyday, chopping meat, folding paper, and other things, and staying all the way up till 12 or 1 before I go to sleep, and this was for 2 weeks. Then after that, I had to attend the funeral, which got me kind of pissed at some of the people there. I had to stay up like 5/6 of the whole day for 4 days. I was almost finish with a Naruto story too...was like 40k words on one chapter, but it got destroyed by the virus too...wellps I'm back guys. Lets just take one moment to pray for my great grandmother guys, it'll be very thoughtful if you did. **

**Just so you know, I'm Hmong, and I'm a Shamanist/Animist, so we do things differently.**

**Now I give you all Chapter 5 to Code Geass: Lelouch The Black Flash!**

**I command thee, in the name of our demon lord, read untill your eyes bleed!**

* * *

Kallen, now on the train took in the events that had just transpired. She was in trouble, big trouble, then a voice came out of nowhere and assisted her in escaping. However, that was not what shocked her the most. The thing that shocked her the most was the skills, the overwhelming prowess of her savior. He or she, was able to take out a squad of knightmares in just in a matter of mere seconds. Even though the mysterious voice saved her, she felt fearful of her savior.

"_Q-1, do you copy? ( Yea, I hear you. ) Roger that, you'll be seeing a train up ahead, that's where you're getting off, some of your comrades should already be there, and more comming._"

"_Hey...why are you helping us? You seem like you're good and smart enough to take on the whole army, so why are you helping a buch of rebels like us?_" asked Kallen.

_"Hmph, you could say that it was just a coincidence that I got involved with you guys. I mean, you and your partner did drag me into this mess._"

"_What do you mean by that? ( shhhhhh ) Hey, answer me goddamn it! Damn it, he's seen my face...damn him_" said a frustrated Kallen.

True to his words Kallen saw a immobile train ahead of her. Skillfully she dismounted her knightmare off of the train and saw that some of her comrades were already at her destination.

"_Hey look, its Kallen!_" yelled out one of her comrades.

"_Guy's did that voice contact you guys too?_" asked Kallen as she got out of her cockpit.

"_Y-yea, actually if that voice didn't come help us when it did we wouldn't be here talking to you right now_" said Ohgi scratching the back of his head.

"_Q-1 are you there? (Y-yea, we're all here now.) Good, that there, the train, its a present from me to you and your comrades, I do hope you find your present pleasing._"

All of them turned towards the train and opened the carts on it. To everyone's surprise inside the carts were a number of Sutherlands.

"_H-hey, guys, look at this, i-its a bunch of sutherlands!_" yelled out one of the rebels.

They all ran to the train and found their comrade's words true. Each train cart had a number of Sutherlands that looked like they were in completely new shape. There was no scratch or sign of it ever operating. Then the voice made its presence known.

"_So, does my gift satisfy you? If so then, I'll be needing your cooperation for us to get out of here alive._"

Tamaki, being the loud mouth he is spoke without thinking, "_Who do you think you are huh! You think we're just going to listen to a person we don't even know! For all we know you could just be another Britannian bastard who wants us all dead!_"

"_...are you sure you want to risk the lives of all the Japanese people in the Shinjuku Ghetto? (What!) That, thing that you stole, it belonged to Prince Clovis la Britannia. Do you think that his vengence will be casted upon only your rebel group? I think not, just look at the sheer amount of man power he is using to fight against all of you, a feeble bunch of rebels. (H-Hey!) It is true though, am I not right? Will you so willingly risk the lives of other Japanese because of your stubborness? Hmph, what happened to the honor and pride of the Japanese people? Are you so low as to let innocent people suffer because of your mistakes? If you are given a chance to win, wouldn't you take that chance? I've given you a chance, a chance to win against Britannia and save many innocent lives. All I ask is that you obey my command untill that battle is over. I mean I could probably escape out of here alive and leave all of you here for the massacre that will occur when you are all defeated._"

At his words everyone went silent, even Tamaki. Lelouch's word had some shattering effects on them. Calling them by Japanese, and asking them where their pride and honor was. They all felt hurt at that comment. However, even though they did not trust him, his words held the truth in them. It brought them to reality, to what would happen if they did lose this battle. Not only will their group be killed, but the innocent people of the Shinjuku Ghetto would also get invovled.

"_If there's anyone here who thinks they can make a miracle happen I'd like to see you try and utterly fail in the end So, will there be anyone who is willing to take that risk?_"

"_..._" there was only a long silence, all of them knew they could not win this battle without him.

"_Good, now listen well, everyone will be organized into their own seperate squads and will move and attack accordingly to my orders. All knightmare pilots, I want you all to turn off your IFF we won't be needing a double edged sword for this battle. You, Q-1, stay in your Glasgow, its more fitting for you. (B-but it's damaged...) That won't be a problem, there should be spare parts in the last train cart. (W-wow, are you psychic for something?) That is an irrevelant question, but I guess you could say that, now moving on. Listen well, don't forget your squad names, it'll be crucial since we are not using the IFF system. First, you in the Glasgow, you already know your codename, you'll be going solo since the others will just slow you down. (Y-yes) Now the rest of you..._"

A Few Minutes Later

"H-hey, don't you think its wierd? (Huh? what are you talking about Zack?) The Elevens, they just suddenly stopped attacking for a while now. (Nah, you're just thinking too much Zack, we've probably already wiped those scum off the surface of the planet, hahahaha!) Jared, I'm not messing around here...don't you remember what the general said about "The calm before the storm"? (Bah, this is the Elevens we're talking about here! Come on Zack! What's a bunch of dancing monkeys compared to us?) Y-yea, I guess you're right...come on lets keep moving. (See, you're just thinking too much, just ke-**BOOM**-)" before the man could finish his words his Sutherland was consumed by scorching hot flames.

"Ugh...Jack! Are you there! Jack! Answer me you fucking bastard! Arrrggggghhhh! Damn Elev-**BOOM**-" the solder was dead before he could finish his words.

"_Nicely excecuted P-3, now move you and your team to point 0323. (Roger that!) P-1 and P-2 head to point 0330, once you reach your destination contact me immediately. (Alright! Lets get moving!) R-1, P-4, P-5, head to point 0223, once there hide and wait for my orders. (Y-ea, lets go everyone!) P-6, P-7, P-8, I want all of you to head to point 0253. (Sir!) R-1, K-2 head to point 0233, K-1, B-1, B-2 go to point 0303. Q-1 I wat you to head to point 0200 and intercept the enemy forces. (W-what! There's a whole bunch of enemies there!) Yes, but they're attacking Japanese civillians. (What! Those fucking bastards!) Calm down Q-1, listen closely, just get in there and cause some chaos. You don't need to take out all of them, just some. (W-what?) Listen, your mission is to be bait. If you do things correctly, there shouldn't be any casualties on our side. (B-bu...yes, I understand! Q-1 heading out!) Good, everyone stay alert, if you don't I can't gurantee you'll make it out of here alive._"

"Hmmm...this is good. If all goes to plan, I might turn out better than I expected." said Lelouch with a mischevous grin on his face as he watched the enemy move about on his radar.

After a few minutes his radio was buzzing with life. Lelouch smiled an evil smile on his face, "Hmph, let the game begin"

"HQ! its any enemy Glasgow, the pi-ssssssssshhhhhhhh"

"Shit! HQ, requesting back up, we can't ha-ssshhhh"

"Damn it, Brad! Fucking Eleve-sssshhhh"

"Squad 5, this is HQ, Alpha Pure is heading your way."

"Shit! He's escaping! After him!"

As Lelouch listened to the radio waves his evil smile grew and grew, "_Nice job Q-1 keep them on your tail and head to point 0223. (Yea, I'm heading there right now.) Oh yes, don't try to lose em. (Ugh, it's harder than you think you know!) Ah, and here I thought I could depend on Japanese people, guess they really are useless like everyone say they are. (Ugh...Arrghhh! Fine you fucking bastard!) Hmph, now that's the spirit. Now then, R-1, P-4, P-5, are your teams ready? (Yea, we're ready whenever you are!) Good, Q-1 should be popping up any moment now near your position. Do not shoot untill they get close to your position you got that? (Yes sir!) Hmph, I wonder...which way the enemy'll try to escape through? P-6, P-7, P-8 be on alert, you might get some action pretty soon! (Yes sir!)"_

point 0223

Kallen's cursed as a few shots from her pursuers grazed her knightmare's arm. _"Damn Britannians! All they ever do is shoot! I'd like to see them fight me one on one! (Hmph, I love fighting with no firearms, but this is modernized warfare, thinking that way will get you killed Q-1.) Easy for you to say...well, I'll be reaching my destination in a few seconds. (That's good, after you pass it leave your current enemies and go lure some lost soldiers at point 0235 towards point 0253 you got me?) Ugh, your so bossy you know that. (And you complain a lot.) Ugh-how dare y-urgghhh!"_

In her rage she quickly spun her knightmare around and launched one of slash harkens at the enemy. The enemy soldier wasn't expecting for Kallen to counterattack, thus he could not react in time and his knightmare combusted.

_"Alright everyone, here comes Kallen and the enemies. Remember what the voice said, don't shoot untill their close and follow his attack plans! (Yes sir!)"_

Below, Kallen's glasgow sped pass point 0223 and turned at the corner and went towards her new destination as instructed by Lelouch. The Britannians following her did not pass through so easily. As one of the soldier passed by a pair of slash harkens came flying out of the surrounding buildings. The whole group of Britannians stopped in their tracks and looked for the enemy.

"Shit! It's a trap, everyone fall back now!" said the commanding officer of the Britannian squad.

However, the ambush was already sprung. Three rockets came flying at them from behind which took out one of their knightmares and tearing down one of the ruined buidlings, trapping them.

"Damn it! Our retreat's been cut off! We gotta move forward out of the ambush area!"

One of the sutherlands attempted to escape by rushing forward, but it was shot by another sutherland comming out of the corner where Kallen turned.

"Return fire!" commanded the squad leader.

Before they could return fire though, another knightmare came through the wall of the ruined buidling and attacked one of the Britannian Sutherlands destroying it. All of the Britannian Sutherlands turned towards the explosion and was preparing to fire, but another knightmare came crashing through the building behind them. Taken by surprise the squad leader was easily taken out, leaving the Britannian squad to be easily picked off.

_"R-1 here, the enemy squad has been destroyed, no casualties on our side. (That's very good to hear now you'll all be splitting up, here's the plan...)"_

Britannian G-1 Base

"Goddam! What the hell's going on out there! We're losing squads and platoons left and right!" yelled out one of the commanders.

"Sir, the enemy's tapping into our IFF system!"

"Then change it! (Sir, this is the seventh time already!) What! What the hell's going on!"

"Bartely! What are you and your men doing out there!" commanded Prince Clovis La Britannia.

"Sire, we are trying as hard as we can, but the enemy seems to know our every move!"

Prince Clovis stormed down the stairs in the bridge area of the G-1 Base and marched towards Bartley "Bartley! We have to retrieve it! If we don't I could be disowned!" yelled out Clovis.

"B-b-but your highness, there is nothing we can do at the moment! If we rush in blindy against this enemy we could endanger our soldiers!" replied a nervous Bartley.

"What matters more! Me, a royal family member or mere commoners! Here, let me see whats going on!" said Clovis as he headed towards the projected map of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"You see here! This whole area is the only area where we see enemy activities! I want all units to head towards that area and annhilate the enemy! (B-but sire! We co-) Are you trying to disobey me Bartley! Are you going to defy a member of the Royal Britannian Family! (Ugh-no sire as you wish, You all heard his highness!)"

Lelouch was inside the top room of the tallest building within the area of his forces monitoring the Britnnian forces responding to his attacks. He was actually bored as he slowly twirled his bangs with his index finger. There was nothing to do, whoever the commander was, he wasn't putting up a good fight. Things were too easy taking the fun out of the defeating the enemy. "Seriously, what has become of Britannia today? They aren't even putting up a fight...and I haven't even gotten serious yet...-sigh- God this is so boring just sitting here." said Lelouch as he yawned.

Then his radio went buzzing with activities, both from the Britannian forces and the rebel forces alike.

"This is Alpha Two, to HQ we've encountered enemy resistance at point 0223 moving in."

_"Shit! R-1 here, we've got enemy activities at point 0223 over."_

_"Woot! I got a whole batallion walking towards their death over here!"_

_"K-1 to Black King, we've encountered a platoon of Britannians, 5 knightmares, 3 tanks, and around 15 foot mobiles, engaging enemy forces."_

Lelouch looked at his map and noticed that the Britannian forces had changed their tactics, "Now what are they up to? Do they seriously think they can beat me with just sheer numbers alone? Hahaha, Britannia has really fallen."

_"This is Black King to all units! Fall back and retreat to the rendezvous point!"_

_"What! You can't be serious!"_

_"Tamaki shut up! You heard the man!"_

_"Shut up Kallen! Or should I call you Q-1!_

_"I'd hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel you two are having, but if you don't want to die, then I'd suggest the both of you retreat to the rendezvous point."_

_"S-shut up you, or whoever you are!"_ yelled out both in unison.

Lelouch looked back towards has map again and smiled an evil smile. Things were just going too easy for him at the moment. The enemy commander was stupid enough to just send his soldiers in without thinking about the consequences. Either the commander was really confident about his soldiers or he was just a fool, Lelouch was inclined to believe in the latter.

_"Um...come in, this is Q-1, everyones at the rendezvous point, awaiting your go."_

_"Good, continue one with the plan and make sure everyone gets out of there quick, I don't want anyone to die because of stupidity."_

Lelouch waited patiently for the wonderful surprise he had in store for the Britannian army to spring. He smiled maliciously as he watched the Britannian inch ever closer towards the trap, and then finally all hell broke loose. Suddenly on the map appeared a red circle around the positions of the enemy near the rendezvous point and the circle began to expand. As he expected his radio went abuzz with life.

"Ahh HQ! Its a trap! Pu-shhhhhhhhhh"

"Come in Alpha Two, what's your status!"

"Argghh what the hell is going on! The ground, its-shhhhhhhhhh"

"Bravo Two! Come in Bravo Two!"

"HQ, what is going on ov-shhhhhh"

"HQ! We've lost contact with Bravo Thr-shhhhhh"

The radio continued to buzz as Lelouch began to laugh, "Hmphmhmhmhmhahahahahahaha! The fools! Hahahahaha! I didn't think they would actually be dumb enough to fall for that! Hahahaha! I can do this! I can do it! Britannia will fall!"

G-1 Base

Everyone inside the bridge area was too shocked to comprehend what was going on. Left and right they were recieveing the cries and panic of their soldiers on the battlefield. The radio was on a constant buzz as shouts and panicked voices came through the radio before being lost in a sea of static. On their maps their troops were disappearing one after another.

Clovis felt a cold chill down his spine as he began to get nervous, "W-what the hell's going on out there! I-i-i-its like, it's like they knew what I was doing! Bartley! Kill them all! I don't care if you have to level the whole city! All evidence of "**IT**" must be retrieved or destroyed! Do you hear me Bartley!" screamed out Clovis clearly not liking the situation.

Bartley clearly not liking the situation the prince had gotten them into, "B-but your highness, most of our forces are either lost or unable to take action! We could call for reinforcements from the mainland your highness" suggested Bartley. However that would be his mistake.

"Are you a fool Bartley! If we called in for reinforcements they'll know what I was doing! I'll be disowned you fat pig!" sceamed out Clovis in panic.

Before Bartley could reply however, on their screen the face of a man showed up. He was slim man with white skin and silverish blue hair and glasses. The oddest thing about him was his overly huge smile. "Hahahaha why hello there your highness, it seems you are having some trouble! If you'd just allowed me to send in my wonderful Lancelot in then you'd have no worries!"

Bartley was enraged since the man on the screen could not contemplate the situation they were in as of the moment, "Lloyd don't you understand the situation that we are in! How can you be treating it as if it was some joke!" more words would've came, but he was silenced by Clovis.

Bartley turned to look at his master in confusion. Clovis was staring at the ground for a while before lifting his head to speak, "Are you certain your little "toy" can turn the tide of the battle?"

Lloyd ended up bursting into a fit of laughter, "Hahaha well I don't know about that since its still a prototype, but I can say one thing! Aha, It'll give you some time to regroup your remaining forces and prepare for a counter attack, but by then my beautiful Lancelot will have already gotten rid of all the pests!"

Although Clovis did not like the idea, it was valid. The man's toy could buy them some time while his men regroup, so it didn't matter wether or not the man's toy failed or succeded. "Alright then, but you better make sure your toy's worth the trouble!"

Lloyd burst out in joy as he recieved permission to send out his Lancelot into the battlefield. "You won't regret this your highness! You won't regret this one bit! Just you watch, my adorable little baby will rip those tin cans into shreds! Hurry up Cecile we finally get to play!"

_"This is R-1, picking off enemy survivors"_

_"Ah, P-1 here, I got some Brits over here...can I take'em out?(Affirmative, but don't underestimate them) Hehe got you!"_

_"Hey, there's a white knightmare apporaching us"_

Lelouch quirked his eyebrows _'A white knightmare? I've never heard of such a thing...it could be a custom frame...'_ thought Lelouch. _"Do not engage the enemy you hear? Engage it only if the enemy attacks you hear me?(Yea we hear you)"_

_"Shit! It-shhhhhhh"_

_"K-1...K-1 are you there? K-1!"_ Lelouch was not liking the situation at hand. The "irregular" wasn't using an IFF system so he couldn't tell where the enemy was.

_"Hey...somethings appo-sshhhhhhh"_

_"Shit I lost contact with Ama-sshhhhhh"_

_"Toga! Toga! Shit he's comm-shhhhhh"_

_"Shinji! Die you fucking Br-shhhhhh"_

_"...He's too powerful, th-shhhhh"_

_"I see him, he's comming closer to me...I'll take him out...or die trying, Q-1 heading in!"_

Lelouch was kind of excited, as things were finally getting serious. Whoever the enemy was, they were either quite skilled, or just lucky. It didn't matter to him, either way, the enemy would fall to his hands, personally if he had to. Quickly he activated his knightmares main systems and started off towards Kallen's position.

_"Die you fucking Britannian!" _screamed out Kallen as she rushed the white machine with her Glasgow.

The Glasgow's fist came utterly close to hitting before the white knightmare side stepped and countered with its own punch. Before the punch could land Kallen utilized the Glasgow's elbow to parry and attack at the same time scratching the chest area of the white machine. The pilot inside was quite surprised at the skills of the pilot within the Glasgow.

_"I see that you are quite skilled my fellow countrymen, but I don't want to fight you...will you please stand down? I could easily hurt you in the Lancelot"_ said the pilot through the knightmare.

Kallen was shocked, _"Y-you! You dare mock us! Die!"_ shouted Kallen in extreme rage as she rushed the white knightmare again.

_"Then do not blame me if you get hurt!"_ shouted the pilot as he too rushed Kallen.

Both knightmares slammed into eachother shoving for the upperhand. Kallen thinking on her feet let her knightmare fallback, pulling and kicking her enemy off her Glasgow. The pilot inside the Lancelot was quite surprised, but quickly shook it off and landed his knightmare on its feet. Kallen rushed the Lancelot again by aiming the knee of her Glasgow towards the knightmare before her, trying to imitate the attack Lelouch had launched earlier.

Kallen smirked, but frowned when the Lancelot side stepped out of the way with extreme ease. Angered, she sent the back of her landspinner towards the head only to have it grabbed and throwing her and her knightmare towards a ruined building, breaking the birttle walls. The Lancelot turned around, the pilot thinking that Kallen and her knightmare were down for good. It stopped however when the pilot heard rubble shifting turning around only to have a robotic fist comming towards his screen.

Sparks flew about as metal met metal with a loud clashing of metal. If the Lancelot had been and ordinary knightmare, it would've been a lethal hit. The fist of Glasglow collapsed against the head of the Lancelot as it made contanct. Kallen's eyes widened in shock as the pilot took advantage of the situation and kicked the Glasgow away.

Both were now facing eachother, the Lancelot in perfect condition, with a couple of large scratches on the chest and head area, though the head area had a noticeable dent. The red glasgow on the other hand, had several scratches all over its exterior and a destroyed right hand. Both machines hunched over and in a flash, were once again engaging eachother in close quarter combat.

Kallen's red Glasgow came flying with another punch. Lancelot leaned out a bit and let the fist push it outwards, barely taking anydamage and sent the back of its fist to the red Glasgow's head. Kallen predicted that kind off attack and used her Glasgow's only available hand, the right hand, to defend. The broken fist of the Glasgow and the fist of the Lancelot collided. There was a small explosion as the Glasgow's hand went up in flames.

The explosion caused a bit of damage to the Lancelot's hand and could've collapsed if the Lancelot had not shot its slash harken towards the Glasgow. Kallen was barely able to react to the attack as she moved out of the way to avoid taking a serious blow. That didn't mean that she didn't take any damge though. Her Glagow again had lost its right arm. However, her enemy did not let her rest as the Lancelot rushed forward with vicioius strikes. Kallen was able to dodge for a good few seconds but without the use of her other arm she could not parry away the other strikes. Soon her knightmare sustained too much damage to effectively doge or even block the incomming attacks.

Kallen cursed under her breath as her Glasgow began to slow, _'Damn it, I was already at a disadvantage because of my knightmare, and now its begun to malfunction! Damn it! If only I had a knightmare with higher specs!'_

The pilot noticed that Kallen was slightly distracted and took his chance to strike her. Kallen brought out of her thoughts by the enemy attack, cursed as she spun her knightmare around so that instead of the chest area getting hit it, it was the left arm. A small explosion went off between them as the Glasgow's other arm burst into flames. Kallen cursed under her breath for her stupidity. Now she couldn't retaliate as she wasn't used to utilizing the knightmare's legs for combat.

She looked at her opponent before her, she didn't even stand a chance against that thing, it's specs were too high and the pilot was just as skilled as she was. Again the Lancelot lowered into it's stance preparing for another assault at her obsolete knightmare. She too lowered her knightmare into it's own stance and prepared to attack. As one of the buildings far off in the distance collapsed both rushed at eachother. While in motion, the white knightmare shot out its slash harken surprising Kallen.

The harken wasn't aimed at her, but in front of her, causing enough damage to the road for her knightmare to stumble a bit. As the Glasgow lost its balance the Lancelot shot forward with even more speed than before. It appeared before the Glasgow with one arm reared back for a final attaack. Kallen quickly thinking brought up the leg of her knightmare kicking the fist away before it made contact with her, however the pilot of the Lancelot countered by gathering momentum with a spin before unleashing a powerful kick to the chest of the Glasgow sending it crashing into yet another building.

As quickly as Kallen could she flipped her knightmare while still flying towards the building so that when she crashed she would be able to get out of the rubble with ease. Once the Glasgow disappeared under the rubble, once again the Lancelot turned away from its enemy. Once more was that a mistake as he Glasgow shot out one of its slash harkens toward the Lancelot, but it esily dodged the attack as its head followed the harken as it lodged iteself into a building that was still rather sturdy. The pilot turned his visual towards where the attack came from to only gasp in shock as the red Glasgow came at him at extreme speeds.

Kallen had done the same thing Lelouch did, she utilized her slash harken to pull herself towards her enemy. Her knightmare landed a right knee that damaged one of Lancelot's factspehere. She proceeded with another kick which was blocked by the Lancelot, with trouble she noted. The Lancelot tried to counter by using his free arm to attack the Glasgow's opening, but didn't expect Kallen to retract the slash harken still embeded into the wall. The slash harken, at blinding speed came back and hit the arm of the Lancelot damaging its arm and haulting its attack. As the Lancelot stumbled back a bit she used her chance to strike as her knightmare spun the clockwise with its landspinners aiming at the Lancelot's torso.

Before she could hit the Lancelot shifted it's body and used its right hand to hold the landspinners causing damage to its own hand and used its left forearm to block. When metal clashed the Lancelots armor around its forearm collapsed under the force of the kick. Kallen's landspinners were destroyed, but she didn't curse as the Lancelot's right hand took major damage by blocking the landspinner, which was now just scrap. She didn't get to celebrate as the Lancelot grabbed the leg of her Glasgow and flung her overhead into the ground. The Glasgow was like a rock skipping on water except instead of water it was asphalt and instead of splashes there was sparks. It took a few seconds before the knightmare came to a stop with a long skid leaving behind it a trail of sparks. The pilot of Lancelot this time, didn't trun away from the fallen Glasgow, instead it slowly walked towards it preparing for the finishing blow.

Inside the Glasgow's cockpit, it was a dark red color as Kallen could see many warning signs popping up on her screen. Apparently because the glasgow was slammed into the ground so hard and being used as a skipping stone on asphalt had damaged her ejection system. She couldn't eject from the knightmare anymore, it meant if the Glasgow was going to go 'kaboom' she too would go along with it. She sighed as her monitor showed the visual of the white knightmare slowly walking towards her. Kallen cursed under her breath that she would die so pathetically. She closed her eyes as she thought back to all her happy memories. Memories of her family, her mother, her brother, and last but not least, that "boy". The boy that had saved her life, the boy, whose face she would engrave forever into her heart and memory.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK!**

**

* * *

**

**Ten year old Kallen was holding the hand of her older and beautiful cousin as they were walking along the sidewalks of a small city in the outskirts of Itsukushima. The reason why she was there at that time was because she was spending time with the Japanese side of her family for a month. So her cousin, was teaching Kallen, who was part of a Britannian noble family, how commoners lived like.**

**Kallen was just enjoying her time being with the Japanese side of her family. She was happy with them. Their home was always filled with warmth and love that she would always remember, unlike her Britannian side of the family. Her home didn't have as much warmth or love. Sure her family was quite nice, but it was her Britannian relatives. **

**It was always so cold when her Britannian "family" were together. Sure there was laughter, but it felt more like a forced laughter. When she asked her father why he and his "relatives" were so cold towards eachother and their prespective family. What he told her was these words, "Because, they are scum that would do anything for power. They would even come for my life, or eachothers. You are of noble birth Kallen, you must learn that for nobles, power is everything. You musn't let the word "family" fool you if you are a noble, for that "family" will rip you to shreds the instant they have a chance to get rid of competition. Kallen, "family" is a word that has meaning only to commoners."**

**Though Kallen wanted to doubt her father's words she couldn't help but feel that her father's words were the truth. That was why she enjoyed spending time with her Japanese relatives so much. Her mother's family were rich, and her relatives were mostly commoners just like her cousin by her side, Ayane. Also she liked that she didn't have to be so formal around them.**

**"**_**Neh, neh, Ayane-nee-chan, are you going to show me all those clothers commoners wear?" said a ten year old Kallen.**_

_**"Of course Ren-chan" said the older girl as she smiled to the little girl.**_

_**"Neh, nee-chan, why do you keep calling me Ren-chan? Why not **_**Kallen-**_**chan or Karen-chan?" said the little girl with a pout.**_

_**"Because you see Ren-chan, us Japanese have trouble pronouncing our L's so we substitue it with R since the way we say it, it sound like an L. But, don't listen to me, I just can't pronounce my L's so insteand of making it so difficult, I shortened your name" explained the older girl.**_

_**Kallen looked at her confused, "I don't understand, its so hard to understand you Japanese" complained Kallen.**_

_**"Ara, don't forget that you're half Japanese too Ren-chan, always remember that" reminded Ayane.**_

_**"Yea, I guess your right...besides, I think being Japanese is more fun! Hehehe"**_

**The two continued walking in the town and to the shops. Kallen really enjoyed the life of a commoner, she didn't have to worry about anything. She wished that she could stay with her Japanese family forever, however that dream was all but forever crushed. **

**Off in the distance, towards the direction of where she and her cousin came from, an extremely birght light went off. Everyone within the small city watched as a giant mushroom cloud came from behind the mountains. Kallen was in shock, that was near where her Japanese family lived. Still no one moved before they saw giant black dustclouds make its way towards the city like a giant mud slide. It was as if, the mass cloud of darkness was a giant ferocious beast, vent on devouring everything including the skies.**

**As the clouds got closer Kallen could feel rumbling, but there was no sound wat so ever comming from the explosion. That was until the shockwave hit the city. Suddenly Kallen felt extreme pressure hit her as she and her cousin were blown away by the shockwave along with the population within the city.**

**She woke up later hearing loud sirens going off from every direction. Specks of grey snow fell unto Kallens cheek. Kallen felt weak all over and her body ached. She brushed away the ash on her face with her small eyes and rubbed her eyes before openning them. The view before her was something she had never seen before. The sky was covered by dark clouds and some parts were glowing faint orange and red. But the weirdest thing of all was that she saw gaint airplanes in the sky, there was so much, it was more than she could count.**

**She tried to get up, but felt something holding her down. She sat up and looked down towards her leg and saw that unconcious form of her cousin. **_**"Ayane-nee-chan, hey wake up...Ayane-nee-chan...wake up, someting's really wrong here...nee-chan!"**_** she recieved no response. **

"_**Nee-chan? Neh...wake up...y-you can't s-sleep here...uncle, uncle'll get mad at you again...nee-chan...hey...hey!...stop messing around! Nee-chan I'm scared!...wake up...please..."**_** Kallen pleaded with all her might for her nee-chan to wake up, but she never did.**

**Kallen didn't understand why Ayane didn't wake up...she was too young to understand at the time. She stayed there trying to wake the older girl up, but it was of no use. Tears began to build up and leak from her blue eyes. **_**"Ayane-nee-chan...wake up, please...wake up...I'm scared...please...I-I-I-I'm s-s-care-d-d"**_** at this point Kallen began to cry her eyes out. She didn't understand why she was crying, but when she looked at her cousin she couldn't stop herself from crying. **

**She cried and cried, untill she saw a group of men in uniform making their way through the city. Kallen, at age ten, not knowing any better she ran up to the group of men with a smile, hoping they could save her cousin. That hope was shatterd in an instant as she saw them point their gun towards a group of civillians and opened fire. Her eyes widened in fear and she froze in her tracks. Her smile, her expression, turned into one of sheer terror and fear. **

**The man walked up to her and smiled at her before he smacked her across the face sending her to the floor. Kallen looked at the man with fear as she brought a hand up to cup her red cheek.**

"**Well, look what we have here...a little Japanese piece of shit! Hey Zig, come here for a minute" said soldier.**

"**Oh, looks like ya found somethin' interestin' Jack, how much do you think she'll sell for?" said the Zig as he eyed Kallen up and down.**

"**Don't know, she looks like she got potential though...I'm pretty sure if we train her up a bit...she'll sell for a hefty price don't you think? How bout we get her back to camp and train her? I'm pretty sure she'll release some stress for the guys. Then after we're done training her, we could sell her to one of the nobles for good price hehehe."**

**Kallen didn't understand what they meant, but she had a feeling it was something horrible. Regaining her composure, Kallen sprinted away from the two men. It was a failed attempt to run away though as her short legs wasn't able to carry her fast enough. The taller man, who had longer legs, caught up easily and used the butt of his rifle to hit Kallen. **

**The girl grunted with pain as she fell to the floor. Even after falling and getting a hard blow to the back of her head she tried to get away from the two soldiers. She forced her body to crawl away and she could hear the man following closely behind her. Behind him she could hear several laughters, which meant it was just him and the other guy.**

**She tried once again to stand up, but was unable to as the soldier stomped on her back, "You know, I wouldn't mind training her right here and now...she seems to have a lot of energy you know? Besides, I haven't had any pussy for a few months now, so why not some fresh cherry ya know what I mean?" said the man as his perverted gaze scanned her body.**

**She tried to get up but failed, the man was quite big, not fat, but ripped full of muscle. She didn't know why he was staring at her nor what he spoke of. Kallen didn't know what he meant by fresh cherry, after all, where would he get fresh cherries at this time? Her instincts told her to get out of there, but her body couldn't budge the weith on her.**

**The man put his weapon away and bent down to her level. Forcefully he flipped her over and pinned her down. She now had a good look at the man. He had tan colored skin and dark blonde hair and blue eyes. On his face were several scars that made him intiminating. However what scared her the most was the grin on his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he noticed as he went close to her face and sadistically licked her tear drop, and what was most horrifying was that he seemed to enjoy the taste of her tears.**

**Now he forcefully pinned down both her arms with one and and her legs with his knees. The man grinned at her sadistcally, "Get ready Japanese, you're about to enter heaven! Heahahahahaha!" laughed the man. His hands grabbed the front of her shirt and teared it off, exposing her still growing breast. Kallen let out as scream as the man pinched her nipple with one hand and played with her other nipple with his mouth. This lasted only a couple of minutes as the man got bored. The crowd behind them was cheering wildly for him to take her and he obliged their request. His hands went to her skirt and teared off it off with ease.**

**Pink panties were now in plain sight and Kallen again screamed in horror. Slowly the man played with her sex getting a reaction from Kallen as she began to panic. After all she was still young and did not understand what the man was doing to her. When he noted that she was wet enough he unzipped his pants and he took out his member now erect. Again he smiled at her sadistically, "Relax now girl, just relax and take it. Trust me, after a few times with me and the boys you'll love this kind of stuff" said the man. He impatiently ripped off her panties and positioned himself at her entrance. Kallen closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.**

**-BANG, BANG- Kallen felt warm, thick and liquid like substance splatter onto her face and body. When she opened her eyes the man was no longer above her, for he was by her feet, blood seeped from his stomach and chest, spilling onto the asphalt. Kallen didn't know what to feel, should she be glad that her assailant that had attempted to rape her was now dead at her feet or worried that whoever shot the man would do the same to her.**

**Before she could decide she heard several firearms firing and many bodies dropping. Two man came running towards her but before they could even reach her blood spurted out of both the side of their heads. Kallen watched as their bodies flew the same direction their blood went and dropped dead on the ground. She was brought out of her dazed state when her assailant grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her towards him. Kallen paniced and started to kick the man, but even when near death his grip was strong. **

**He glared at her still with the sadistic smile on his face, "I'll...have some...fresh cherry...before I go...get...ready...to...loosen up bi-BANG-" he was never able to finish his words as a hole made its place near his right eye, and an even bigger whole potruding out the back of his head. Kallen was too shocked to scream as even more blood soaked her. Kallen looked at the man's face and found that he still had that sadistic grin on his face, even after death. She wouldn't move for fear that her movement would spring the dead man back to life once again. **

**A foot then kicked the man's hand getting his dead grips off of Kallen's ankles. Kallen surprised, looked up to see who it was. What she saw was a boy, who was probably around the same age as her. **

**The boy had healty procelain skin that was slightly covered by ash and dirt. He had raven black hair that had a slitght tent of blood red. His hair was wild as it was long enough to wave in the small breeze but not long enough to go pass his neck. The boy's bangs went to his eyebrows which led her to his eyes. The boy had cold violet eyes, full of sadness and sorrow, yet it glowed brilliantly, as if full of life and determination. She couldn't see much of what he wore since he had on a rather large robe like vest that went down to the back of his knees. On his waist was a golden belt which was over the robe and kept it from getting in his way. She saw him unclick his belt and took his vest like robe and offered it to her. She now stared into his glowing violet eyes and he at her crystal blue eyes.**

**Reluctantly she took the piece cloth from the boy and wrapped it around her cold body. She could still feel his warmth on the piece of cloth. Kallen looked up at the boy and saw him staring at her with a sad face, but it turned into a smile, **_**"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you...come on, lets get you somewhere safe"**_** said the boy as he extended a hand to her with his best smile. Kallen blushed but took the hand and stood up, **_**"T-thank you...but y-you don't look Japanese"**_** said the girl as she took his hand.**

**Lelouch frowned a bit before smiling again, **_**"I'm Britannian, but don't worry, you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to you...unless that is, your trying to kill me. Come on, we gotta move before more of those soldiers come"**_** said Lelouch as he carried the girl away. **_**"Wait, my cousin...she's over there! Please you've got to go get her!"**_** screamed Kallen before they could move. **_**"Where is she?"**_** asked Lelouch. **

_**"She's by that broken building over there! She has long black hair that goes pass her shoulders and, and she has on a blue dress, please you have to get her!"**_** pleaded the girl. Lelouch looked at her before looking at one of the men with him, **_**"Kuro, you heard the girl, over there we'll go on ahead, you'll be able to catch up won't you?"**_** The Japanese man known as Kuro noded his head, **_**"Hai Lelouch-sama, there's no need to worry about me. I can take care of my self"**_** with that the Japanese man took off.**

**It was only a matter of minutes after they parted that did the man known as Kuro catch up to them. Lelouch noticed that Kallen was looking back at the man, well more likely it was the limp body in his arms. **_**"Kuro, how's the girl, is she okay?"**_** asked Lelouch. All he got from Kuro was a slight frown, **_**"Forgive me Lelouch-sama, but...it seems the girl as been deceased for a while now, probably around the time the bombing of the Kozuki family started" Lelouch grimiced, "I see, those fucking bastards...getting innocents invovled...have they no honor!"**_** said Lelouch with spite in his voice.**

**Lelouch noticed that the girl under her arms was shaking. He looked down to see her face with an expression of fear and sadness as tears came streaming from her blue eyes which have only begun to see the horrors of war. **_**"D-d-did you say...nee-chan is dead...a-a-and...what d-d-do you mean b-b-by bombing...of the K-K-Kozuki f-family?"**_

**It was Kuro who responded, which surprised Lelouch, **_**"I'm sorry, but your cousin has long left this world...and...the whole...Kozuki family...has been completely wiped out...dead"**_** When the words hit her she couldn't take it, everything was happening so fast. First her cousin, whom she considered to be her sister died. Then she was violated by a man she did not know and almost raped. After that the news of her family, that was full of warmth, was all dead. Her little heart couldn't take the cruel beatings of reality and she let out an ear shattering cry.**

**Lelouch frowned as the girl began to burst out crying. Lelouch felt her sadness for he could relate to her. Doing something he wouldn't have done, he comforted the girl. He pressed her head against his chest and gripped her more tightly to solidify his embrace on her. The girl not know what he was doing retruned the embrace that was even tighter than Lelouch's and cried her eyes out into his chest, which was now soaked with tears, but that didn't bother Lelouch. **

**After a while did she calm down, **_**"Why...why did they have to die? T-They didn't do anything bad...they, they always helped people...so why...why did bad things happen to them...why?"**_** said the girl not really asking anyone in particular.**

**Lelouch stared down at her, he could relate, **_**"Because, that's how the world works...its cruel and unforgiving to those who can't bear it...life's not fair...its never fair...you'll always have choices...sometimes...you have to give up one choice for another. Sometimes...things just happen, because they happen...and sometimes, because someone made a choice."**_

**After Lelouch's statement there was an air of silent among them. After a few minutes they finally stopped and took shelter in a ruined building. One man was ordered by the boy to look for clothes for her and the other to find ration. She was surprised that the two men who looks unbelievabley dangerous. **

**Kallen stared intetnly at him which he took notice to, **_**"Is there something troubling you?"**_** asked Lelouch. Kallen was taken back by his sudden words but responded, "W-Who are you?" asked Kallen this time in english. Lelouch quirked his eyebrows, he though she was Japanese, yet she spoke English as fluently as she spoke Japanese. "Do you really want to know? You might not like who it is that saved your life" said Lelouch.**

**The girl simply nodded, "Yes...I want to know who you are." Lelouch smiled at her, "Don't you think its rude to ask for someone's identity before giving your own?" Kallen widened her eyes, she had completely forgotten about that, "I-I'm Kallen Stadtfield, m-my father is a Britannian noble, and my mother is part of the main house of Kozuki. Lelouch was quite surprised, she was half a Britannian and Japanese, not just that, but both sides of her family were esteemed. **

**However her revelation was not as shocking as Lelouch's. "Listen well Kallen, for I shall only tell you about me once. I am a he, who was thrown into the chaos of royalty. I am he, who stirred fear into the hearts of his enemies. I am he, who became a blade for his people to only be casted aside by his own father, the emperor. I am he, who has lost everything he cherised and loved. I am he, who will destroy this cruel world created by power hungry swine. For I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, he who will destroy this world and create it anew!"**

**Kallen was shocked, she couldn't, no, she didn't know how to respond. The boy before her was the former Prince of Britannia that almost conquered all of the EU. He was the prince, that back in the Britannian mainland, all knew his name. His name not only reached the ears of her family, but the ears of the world. However she heard, that he was disowned for trying to kill his father, the emperor, Charles Zi Britannia. Here in front of her was a living legend, and he was all but her age.**

**"W-Why...why did you save me...you're a Britannian prince, w-why would you kill Britannian soldiers?" asked a scared Kallen. Lelouch frowned at her reaction, "Because...I was the 'former' prince of Britannia, but alas I am no more a prince. For all I bear now, is hatred for my former homeland, but that is a story for another time, it seems my men are back."**

**After they returned Kallen was now wearing a set of new dirty clothes. Though there was some tears here and there she didn't mind, it was better than being naked. Again Lelouch scooped up the girl in his arms, against her protest and proceeded towards the mountains. Along the way they passed through what was a massacre. Buildings all over, ash falling like snow and fire, coloring the black sky a bright red. The area smelled of flames, blood, and most of all, reeked of death. Kallen closed her eyes and burrowed her face into Lelouch chest, not wantint to see the carnage.**

**Afterwards when they made it towards the mountain and gave Kallen's cousin a proper burial. Then they set off again untill they found the mountain occupied with many Japanese soldiers and civilians heading into what seemed like an underground pathway. Lelouch and his men decided that this was a good place to let Kallen off, since the Japanese army stationed here was not doing as bad as others. **

_**"W-Wait, where are you going? I-If you go out there, y-you'll die too"**_** said Kallen. Lelouch smiled at her, **_**"Heh, don't worry about us. We'll just be assissting the Japanese forces a bit, don't worry we don't die so easily"**_** said Lelouch with a smirk. The girl stared at him intently, **_**"Promise"**_** was all Kallen said, which surprised Lelouch and the two men. **

_**"Make a promise...promise that you'll, you'll come back...promise me that and I'll let you go"**_** demanded the girl as she stuck out her pinky. Lelouch smirked at her before letting out a light laugh, **_**"Hmph, hehehe...alright. I make this promise to you, that I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, will come back alive to you"**_** with that he locked his pinky with her's.**

**Right after they locked their fingers an explosion went off and both were sent flying. Luckily, Lelouch being as skilled as he was, grabbed Kallen while in the air and flipped around landing on his feet like a cat. He looked and saw black nightmares swarming into the pathway shooting and killing Japanese civilians and soldiers alike. Kallen cried under his chest again thinking they would be killed, but not on Lelouch's watch. To his back he saw that it was a captured knightmare though damaged, it was still operational. Lelouch took her along with him as they got into the cockpit.**

**Kallen sat on his lap and had her head buried in his neck, "Please, Lelouch...save them...they didn't do anything wrong, please save them" pleaded the girl. Lelouch looked at back of her head seeing as she buried her face in his neck, "As you command princess" with that he swiftly took out the knightmares without causing much damage so that his partners were able to get on and assisst Lelouch in the fight. After it was over there were some dead people lying around, but not as much as it would've been had not Lelouch and his men not interfered.**

**Lelouch and Kallen got out of the cock pit and he let Kallen out of his arms. She looked at him and embraced him in a hug before kissing him on the lips and turned around full of embarassment. Lelouch didn't question her about the kiss, **_**"Remember, our promise. Just because you said I can't die, doesn't mean you can die either. We both have to live on and meet again one day. Oh and few more words Kallen. When darkness takes the sky, there will always come a dawn to light it up. So for now, continue to live, no matter how hard life is, become strong so that one day, you can stop all this chaos. Untill then, both of us can't die, not untill we meet and stop all this chaos." **_**with those words he left Kallen and got into the cockpit of a new knightmare and with that he and his two partners left.**

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK END

* * *

_'That's right, I can't die now, not now...I still have a promise to keep, so I can't give up here...I can still fight'_ thought Kallen remembering her promise. She forced her knightmare to get up and the sound of metal crying could be heard as her knightmare protested, but still, it stood. The knightmare was really battered now. It looked like even a pistol could destroy the thing now resembling scrap.

_"You do not stand down even though you know you are clearly defeated. Fine, if that is your wish I shall comply" _said the voice from the Lancelot.

Kallen didn't reply as she forced her knightmare into it's stance getting ready for a final attack that would either give her a lucky hit so that she could win, or it would end with her demise. The Lancelot now sped towards her at quick speeds as she prepared for the assault. However the attempt was stopped when gunfire went off. She widened her eyes and scanned the area to see who it was, and she saw the scorched behemoth from before, the knightmare the mysterious voice piloted.

_"You are either, very brave or stupid, Q-1. But I must say, I admire what you are attempting to do, but sadly today is not the day you get to be the hero who died a valiant death. I will take care of this guy, go Q-1, you must live, out of everyone in your group, I'd say you're the one with the most reason to live."_

Kallen scowled, _"We can beat him if we work together! Plus you can't defeat this guy alone! His knightmare's too high spec for our knightmares to take him on alone. You need me, you can't possibly take him one by yourself!"_

Lelouch simply smirked, _"Didn't you say something similar to that earlier? And looked how that turned out?"_

Kallen frowned, she did say something like that, and whoever the voice was, came back alive and the knightmare he/she was using still looked brand new exccept for the black scorch on it. _"Fine then, but you better not die you hear me! You gotta come back alive!"_

Lelouch was taken back, _"Hmph, weird...someone uttered similar words to me long ago...heh, and why are you so concerened with a stranger?"_ questioned Lelouch. Kallen gasped at his remark, those words made her suspect it was 'him' even more, but didn't mention it, _"You're the one to talk."_

Lelouch smiled, _"Yes indeed, now get out of here"_ commanded Lelouch. Kallen did as she was told and fled the battlefield. Lancelot tried to stop her but was stopped by Lelouch. The Lancelot tried to flip over, but that was a wrong way of thinking as Lelouch launched his knightmare into the air and used his scorched behemoth's leg to kick the Lancelot to the ground.

The pilot was so shocked he wasn't able to dodge. It seemed that he found another skilled opponent who was just as skilled as the one earlier or even more skilled. Cautiously Lancelot shifted its weight to its legs and instead of using its landspinner to take off, it lunged forward at the scorched knightmare that stood before it. Skillfully Lelouch manuvered his knightrmare out of the way and armed his stun tonfas.

The pilot inside Lancelot saw what Lelouch was doing and quickly flipped backwards to get some distance from his new enemy. Both knightmares stared eachother down. The pilot of Lancelot, a scowl on his face, and Lelouch a smile on his. Lelouch was excited, finally he could have a worthy opponent, well, at least a challenging one.

"I would like to ask you a question, why is it that you speak Japanese so fluently? I'm sure as a Britannian soldier, you wouldn't want to learn the language of those who you've enslaved? So why is it that you speak it so fluently, the language of those who you oppress? _Or could it be that you are an Honorary Britannian?_"

The pilot inside was shocked, not only did his enemy, who was helping out rebels able to speak fluent English, but also fluent Japanese. _"Why is it that you speak English just as fluently as you speak Japanese? Could it be that you aren't a Japanese ressistance fighter, or even Japanese at all?"_ questioned the man.

Lelouch laughed, _"Hahahaha, I'll leave it to you to decide which I am, now come on, lets get this fight started!"_

With that last sententce Lelouch went on the offensive. Lancelot blocked the punch and attempted to kick the scorched Sutherland, but was stopped by its forearm. After blocking the attack, the Sutherland grabbed the white knightmare's leg and tried to slam it to the ground. Before he could slam the Lancelot into the floor, it countered by using shooting its slash harken at Lelouch's knightmare.

It was unsuccessful as the Sutherland let go of the Lancelot and rolled out of the way before launching its own slash harken at the Lancelot. The Lancelot was barely able to dodge it as it moved out of the way, but this time, the pilot was smart enough to stand clear of the retracting harken. Lelouch smirked as he saw this and used it to his advantage, retracting his knightmare's slash harken, his knightmare grabbed the cable and swung it towards the Lancelot.

The pilot's eyes widened, he never expected his enemy to attack in that kind of way. Quickly the pilot brought Lancelot's broken hand up to block the attack. He was able to successfully block the attack, however the Lancelot's whole forearm was now no longer operational. Lelouch smiled, clearly his enemy had underestimated him. Before Lelouch could continue his assault the Lancelot jumped back to get some distance from him again. Lelouch eyed the white machine carefully through the screen thinking of what to do next.

Before he could come up with any interesting ideas though, the white machine shot out its slash harken. Lelouch dodged it easily, but another came and again he dodged. Then a thrid came surprising him, usually knightmares had only two or one slash harkens. To dodge the first one Lelouch flipped his knightmare over head to only see another slash harken come his way. He smirked as he dodged and when the harken retracted Lelouch grabbed onto it letting it pull his knightmare in.

At blinding speeds Lelouch's Sutherland sent a knee at the Lacelot's other undamaged factsphere, destroying it. His enemy cursed as he was yet again caught off guard, quickly he backed away again to gain distance before firing three slash harkens at him. Again Lelouch dodged these attacks and grabbed the knightmare's harken, this time though, Lancelot shot its other harken at the Sutherland in hopes of it hitting. Sadly for him, Lelouch was much smarter and dodged the one point attack and grabbed its cable and with both of the Sutherland's hands it pulled with force causing the Lancelot to get reeled in like a fish.

The pilot couldn't think of anything to do as he came in closer to the enemy Sutherland. When he did think of something, it was too late. Lelouch used the knightmare's stun tonfas and aimed at the chest of the white knightmare. On contact there was a visible blue shock that hit the Lancelot making the machine spasm. The pilot inside the Lancelot cursed, he didn't have an ejection system, so if the Lancelot was to be defeated he would die in the explosion.

However as the tonfa began to pierce the armor, it collapsed. Lelouch cursed but continued with the attack and reared his knightmare's arm back and punched again with the same arm. As the punch connected the arm exploded not being able to hand the stress. Again Lelouch cursed as his machine failed him again. Lelouch attempted to use his other stun tonfa's but was interrupted when the Lancelot kicked him away sending his knightmare skidding on the asphalt.

Quickly, Lelouch got the knightmare back on its feet and prepared for battle. Both knightmares faced eachother again. One with a large black scorch covering most of its body and broken right arm. The other, white with a large scrtaches here and there and two damaged factspeheres with a hole in its chest, showing its interrior.

The Lancelot relaxed and fired its slash harken one after another, making sure that there was at least two or one ready to go incase Lelouch latched on or pulled the cables of its slash harkens. Lelouch began to get irritated, "So he wants to play games does he, hmph fine, I'll show whoever the pilot is, how to truly utilize a knightmare's slash harken" said Lelouch to himself.

True to his words Lelouch shot out a his left harken at the Lancelot to only have it collide with the Lancelot's own harken. Lelouch then proceeded by shoot his right harken at the Lancelot and intentionally missed, but the pilot of the Lancelot didn't know that. The pilot of Lancelot thinking that Lelouch would reel himself towards him, shot out his remaining harkens at Lelouch, but was stopped as the scorched knightmare grabbed ahold of his cable connecting to the right harken and tangled up all of the Lancelot's harkens. Lelouch smirked as he could tell the pilot panicked.

Lelouch's Sutherland then grabbed its other cable, which was not retracting and used it like a chain scythe and cut all the tangled harkens including his own. The man inside Lancelot cursed, now he couldn't resort to using long range tactics to safely win. Lelouch however, was grinning like a mad man.

The scorched Sutherland grabbed hold of the cable for it's harken and began to twirl the harken around. When the pilot of the Lancelot saw this, he gulped, his enemy just kept on surprising him. He didn't even have time to think as Lelouch brought upon a hellish barrage of attacks. The harken came to the Lancelot's right and it stepped back and was able to dodge successfully. However by dodging he left the Lancelot open for an attack which was a leg sweep.

The Lancelot flipped over and rolled back onto it's feet, but the harken flew back at it again from the right again. Having no time to react it was hit in the right arm and was pushed away. The Sutherland sent the harken flying towards the Lancelot which was kicked upwards. Lelouch used this to his advantage, since the enenmy thought that he stopped the attack. Lelouch's Sutherland then spun around and swung the slash harken towards the Lancelot at blinding speeds.

The pilot didn't expect that and moved back, but was too late as the harken embeded itself into the left side of the Lancelot's head. The Sutherland then wraped the cable around it's left arm before pulling with all its force, pulling the Lancelot in. The pilot thinking fast as the Lancelot flew forward, grabbed the harken and pulled it out of the Lancelot's head, which was now missing a left eye. It tumbled on the ground before recovering.

Lelouch, not one to disappoint swung the harken again, this time aiming for the Lancelot's leg. The harken wrapped around the Lancelot's leg before embedding itself into the shin area like a snake wrapping around its pray. Lancelot attemtped to take hold of the cable, but was unable to as Lelouch's Sutherland pulled with force tripping the Lancelot. Unable to react fast enough the pilot cursed under his breath and tried to reach the cable again. Again the pilots efforts were futile as the Lancelot was pulled again with even more force causing pressure to build up on the leg of the Lancelot, knee down.

Both pulled as much as they could and finally they heard metal cry, and then the sound of metal tearing was made. The Lancelot's leg, knee down, was torn off as sparks came flying out along with wires. The Sutherland pulled the whip-like weapon back and dopped the Lancelot's appendage on the floor, before crushing it under his knightmare's feet. There was nothing the pilot of the Lancelot could do now, since it was now unable to stand.

Lelouch smirked as he attacked again, swinging the harken towards the Lancelot again. The Lancelot narrowly blacked the attack, but sacrificed its arm in return. The pilot cursed again as Lelouch repeated the same move and pulled the harken taking the Lancelot's left arm clean off. Now the Lancelot was completely defenseless. It could no longer stand and had only one working arm which would be useless against a pilot of Lelouch's calibur. The pilot cursing forced his knightmare to get up, using the Lancelot's one knee and its right arm for balance, at least trying to put up a form of ressistance.

Leouch saw this and smirked, the enemy certainly earned his respect, even if it was small. Continuing it's assault the scorched behemoth spun around, swinging its weapon along with it, gaining great momentum. After the last spin the harken came flying towards the Lancelot, cleaving it clean in half. The cut was so clean in fact, the Lancelot did not end up blowing up, instead it upper body section fell off the lower body section, which now fell foward.

Lelouch was about to finish of the Lancelot, however before he could, there was a loud noise heard as if something was scorching through the air. Lelouch tried to dodge, but the green projectile made of pure energy, collided with the lower half of his knightmare, almost taking him in the process. Lelouch cursed as he let his guard down and protested as he turned the head of his knightmare fast enough to see a pink Sutherland on the floor with a white weapon in hand, with white smoke comming from the barrel.

He was about to take out the knightmare, but his knightmare's automatic ejection system kicked in. Lelouch portested, but nonetheless, his cockpit ejected from the knightmare and he was blasted into the ruined city.

The pilot inside the pink knightmare sighed, "Thank god, it looked like he was about to attack again, but first. Suzaku, come in, are you okay?" The pilot, Suzaku, sighed, "Y-Yes, I-I'm fine, but I'm afraid the Lancelot isn't."

True, she had seen half of the battle and saw that whoever piloted the scorched knightmare, was a monster. The pilot of the Sutherland, was able to use the Sutherland so well to the point where the Sutherland itself seemed more alive than machine. The movements made by the Sutherland was extremely close to impossible, and to utilize its slash harken as a whip/chain scythe, was completely unheard of. Whoever the pilot was, he was extremely incredible, to be able to use a simple Sutherland to defeat the Lancelot, a knightmare frame that was far more superior in every way. She gulped, the pilot was a monster, and had she not taken the Varis Rifle with her, she and Suzaku would be badly injured or porbably dead, she was inclined to believe it was the latter. She knew only two people alive that could probably pull of that feat. One was the assumed, deceased Lelouch Vi Britannia and the other was the former knight of Eleven, Fumiyama, Kuro.

The Lancelot was a mess, it's right arm, forearm down, was unoperational. It's two factsphere were damaged, beyond repair and would need to be completely replaced. The Lancelot had several large scratches on it, now revealing the color of grey metal than white. It's chest had a gapping hole in it, which revealed the Lancelot's interriors. Lower, she saw that it was cut clean in half. The lower part of the bode was also missing half a leg. Lloyd was not going to like this, they were sure that the Lancelot wouldn't get this damaged. She let out a breath of relief and headed towards the Lancelot and Suzaku.

Lelouch climbed out of the ejected cockpit and scowled a bit. He had gotten careless, and as punishment, he was defeated. Walking casually, he laughed to himself and continued onwards with a serious face now, there were things he had to do. After a few minutes of wandering around the ruined city, he spotted a knightmare. As he got closer, the pilot inside the Sutherland noticed him. Lelouch smirked as he repeated the same act he had used on Villeta.

He was now traveling back to the spot where he was taken out when he recieved a transmission from the Britannian HQ, "HQ to all units, report back to base and regroup for a counterattack. I repeat, all units are to regroup back at base and prepare to counterattack."

Lelouch smirked, oh this was going to be too easy for him. Looking at his IFF system he followed it towards his base where he dismounted and used his geass on a stray soldier. Lelouch smirked as he used his geass, "You there, **give me your uniform and go hang yourself, compose a letter about how your life is a failure and that hanging yourself was the only way out**" Lelouch smirked as the soldier began to take off his uniform and headed off somehwere. Laughing to himself, Lelouch quickly wore the uniform of the Britannian soldier and went towards the G-1 Base.

As he got closer one of the guards got in his way, "You there, only officers are allowed in here, turn around and head back." Lelouch looked at the two men and smiled, "**You two, obey my commands!**" Both soldiers tensed before relaxing and saluted Lelouch, "Yes, your highness!" He looked at them and saw the faing glowing red rims around their eyes, "Stay here and let no one else through, if someone forces their way through use lethal force. Let no one through but me you hear?" The soldiers once again saluted, "Yes your highness!" With a maniacle smile on his face he walked forward, "This is just too good to be true, hahahahaha!"

When Lelouch walked in he saw that there were many soldiers along the long hallway inside the G-1 Base. All of them seem to have on a helmet and wore the same black uniform of the Britannian soldier, exept their were pads of armor on their uniforms. One soldier walked towards him, "You, what are you doing here? Explain yourself right this instant" demanded the man.

Lelouch looked at him, activating his geass, "**Move out of the way**." The man tensed, and relaxed, Lelouch smiled and began to walk forward, but the man stopped him and his smile turned into a frown. "Who the hell do you think you are private?" said the man as he pushed Lelouch back. Lelouch cursed, _'Hmph, it seems I need to have eye cotact or at least have mine or their eyes, visible'_ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed and looked at the man before bringin out his cellphone in his hand. The soldier looked at it with confusion. Lelouch gripped the cellphone and the vibration blade inside the cellphone popped out. Using it like a dagger, Lelouch slashed the throat of the soldier, causing blood to spray like mist upon the wall. One soldier tried to shoot him, but his firearm was cut in half by Lelouch's cellphone/vibration blade. The mans gasped in shock before grunting in pain as the blade was slashed across his chest, slashing both lungs. He dropped to the floor and gasped for air only to have blood leak from his mouth before dropping dead on the floor.

The other's began to panic and started to blindly fire. This caused more damage to their own as Lelouch just used one of the body of a soldier as s shield and some others were caught in the corssfire. They all stopped firing and looked if the intruder was hit or dead. They looked carefully for a few seconds before a knife flew and pierced through the head of one soldier and embeded itself in the chest of another soldier.

When the knife passed through the head of the first soldier, he fell back at the same time firing his weapon as he fell down hitting some of his own comrades. Lelouch took this chance and took two firearms off the floor and started to fire at the soldiers. The soldiers didn't know what hit them as one after another they fell onto the floor dead. Lelouch cursed as his firearms ran out of ammunition and threw them like throwing knives at his enemies.

The projectiles came at them with incredible speeds nailing both of them in the head. Qucikly Lelouch flipped over them and dislodged his vibration blade out of the dead body of the soldier and slashed one of the soldiers in the neck before stabbing the other one right through the adam's apple. Fresh red blood spayed out onto the wall and onto the soldiers and Lelouch. Both slowly fell unto their knees before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

There was now only three soldiers left. One qucily brought up his weapon to fire at Lelouch, but before he could fire, Lelouch's vibration knife pierced right through his handgurn with sparks flying about before embedding itself into the head of the soldier. The other two tried to fire, but Lelouch quickly dashed in and kicked the other one in the stomach sending him to the wall, before quickly spinning around hit the other in right between the stomach and chest cuasing the man to fly into the wall and heave for air. Quickly Lelouch did a chop to the man's adam's apple causing it to explode inside his throat as blood came streaming out of his mouth and chocked to death on his own blood. Without stopping Lelouch spun around and grabbed the soldier's face, who was trying to sneak up behind him, and slammed his head into the wall with a loud sickening crack as blood seeped down the dented metal wall. Lelouch let go of the soldier's head and his limp corpse collapsed onto the floor leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

Clovis sighed with relief as his soldiers were now beginning the counter attack. "Well done Bartley, and thank that man for me, I'm heading to my quarters" with that the prince left the bridge area and headed to his room. However as he was making his way through the many hallways of the G-1 Base he noticed that there weren't many guards in the area. He continued walking towards his room before a guard came running to him.

Panting, the soldier spoke, "Y-Your highness...the...the general...he...he requests prescence." Clovis stared at the man for while before sighing and following him towards the bridge area. After they got there, Clovis quickly headed towards his seat, well more like throne, in the area over the bridge area. "Bartely what did you want to discuss with me!" After he finished he noticed that all personel was leaving the bridge area. He slowly got up and looked at Bartley, "Bartley, what's the meaning of this? Why is everyone leaving?" Bartely did not respond and looked at him as if he was unconcious.

"Fabulous job Bartley, you may leave, oh and let no one in untill you get the signal you hear?" said Lelouch, who seemed to appear from the shadows. Bartley looked at the man and saluted, "Yes your highness!" before leaving just Lelouch and Clovis in the bridge room. Clovis was extremely confused as he stood up and roared at Bartley, who completely ignored him.

Lelouch pointed a handgun at Clovis, "Please your highness, sit down please, we have much to discuss." Clovis stumbled into his seat and stammered, "W-W-Who are you...do-do you know what your pointing at me, a prince of Brit-BANG-" Clovis looked to his right and saw a hole in his seat, next to his head.

"Y-You, who are you? Who do you work for? What ever they're paying you...I-I-I'll pay double!" pleaded Clovis.

Lelouch looked at the man and smirked, "Hmph, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Clovis?" said Lelouch as he lowered his weapon and slowly took off his mask.

Clovis's expression turned into one of utter terror, "N-No...it-it-it-it can't be...y-you...they said...y-you were dead!"

Lelouch smirked at the terrified look of Clovis, "Yes, that's what everyone thought, I mean after all, I was used as a barganning chip for Japan" said Lelouch with hate.

Clovis trembled, "P-Please, I'm sure the people of Britannia would rejoice with your return! C-Come on, it'll be like back when were still kids. You, me, Nunnaly, Euphemia, and even Cornelia!" He was about to continue with his words, but stopped when Lelouch expression turned into one of anger.

"You want me to go back to Britannia like a lost dog, after all that they have done, after all that I have lost because of Britannia! Because of them, Nunnally perished in the worst way possible! You think that I would forgive Britannia for its crimes! No, Clovis, the Britannia I fought for, the Britannia that I loved, is gone...consumed by corrupt bastards such as father...and such as you."

Clovis was about to protest, but Lelouch casted his geass upon Clovis. "**Answer all of my questions, Clovis.**" Clovis's eyes now had red rims around them, "Yes, your highness." Lelouch smiled at his response, "Good, now tell me, what information do you have about my mother's assassination that was not released to the public." Clovis looked at him and replied, "That night, all the guards of the palace were not on duty." Lelouch eyed him carfeully, "Do you know who is it that planned the assassination of my mother?"

Clovis didn't speak for a few minutes, "Cornelia and Schneizel" was the reply he got from Clovis. Lelouch flinched at the mention of Cornelia's name before looking at Clovis and walked closer towards him, "So you're saying Cornelia and Schneizel plotted the assassination of my mother?"

Clovis slowly shook his head, "No, but I believe that they may know something behind the incident." Lelouch looked at him, "Hm...I see, at least you gave me some information that might prove useful, I am done with you Clovis."

With that, Clovis returned back to normal and his expression turned into fear, "Please Lelouch! Spare me, I never wanted you to be exiled! Please spare me Lelouch" screamed out the terrified Clovis.

Lelouch's smiled sadly, "I wish that I could Clovis" then his sad smile turned into a frown, "But to destroy this power hungry world, I must first, destroy those who crave it, that is one such as you, maybe in another life trime Clovis, maybe, we could've been good brothers, _sayonara_" -BANG-

Lelouch had taken pity on Clovis and instead of blasting the man through the head, he blasted him through the chest. Lelouch sighed, before he put his weapon away and walked out of the bridge area and saw Bartely and the rest of the personell in the hallway standing there silently.

"In ten minutes you will alll return back to normal and forget about me" commanded Lelouch. All personell saluted him, "Yes your highness!"

Lelouch in his Sutherland, turned off his IFF system and kept his radio open as he headed towards his escape route. As of the moment he could tell that the Japanese ressistance fighters were losing badly now without him in command, however, he found a way out for both of them. As he got closer towards the tunnel he heard a transmission go through, "HQ to all units! HQ to all units! This is an order for full retreat! I repeat, this is a full retreat! All units disobeying the order will be executed on the spot!"

Lelouch smirked to himself before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "Hmhmhmhahahahahahhahahahahaha! I can do it! The time is ripe, the first blood as been spilled! I shall crush Britannia! Hmhmhmhmhahahahahahahahaha!"

The dark clouds thundered and flashed a brief bright white before dying out with a roar. Rain, cold hard pelting rain came falling down over the Shijuku Ghetto.

The chaos that occured in the Shinjuku Ghetto, there was more to come, and what was to come, was even more chaos and destruction. For the black skies were now crying, not because Clovis died, it was crying for all the lives that would be lost in the near future.

Chaos was comming, and with it, the harbinger of death and destruction, and none would be able to stand in it's path.

_**-Fin -**_

* * *

**A/N : Finally! I am finished! I know most of you are gonna flame me about Suzaku getting his ass whopped so badly even though he was in the Lancelot, but you gotta understand. Suzaku was new at piloting, and plus, the Lancelot, at this point is still a prototype, meaning it was not yet completed and all defects were not yet tweaked. And I mean come on, Lelouch was a war hero who almost defeated the whole EU, what else did you expect. I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but this harem will be a small harem, about four to six girls in. Well, to set it straight, he's going to be banging most, if not all the girls in the Code Geass universe, but the main girls are going to be Kallen, C.C. , Ashley, Maya, and maybe one or two more people into Lelouch's harem, but for now I want all to know that the four 'main' girls are Kallen, C.C., Ashley, and Maya and maybe, just maybe two more girls.**

**P.S. can anyone tell where I can find a good English to Japanese translator and a Japanese to Romaji translator? Been feeling an urge to come up with a Naruto story too :D**

_**-Love it, Hate it, Rate it-**_


End file.
